


Hidden Angel

by Blackstar2001



Series: The Grey Palain Trilogy [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Earth, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flashbacks, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 76,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstar2001/pseuds/Blackstar2001
Summary: It's been two months and still no sign of Raven. They don't know if she will ever return or stay lost forever. What if she is found even though she never meant to be? What if others things about herself and her family's past are revealed not just to the team but to the universe, find out in...Hidden AngelIf you have not read The Grey Paladin or Rouge then I highly suggest you do to understand the main plot of the story. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Choosen

We haven’t found her, it’s been two months since she disappeared. The first thing we checked was every signal Galra data file for two weeks to see if she would appear. We even asked Kolivan if his agents have seen her if they hadn’t put her in the system so no one would be able to find her. Though Raven never did, and no agents had seen her, even those close to Haggar and Zarkon had no sightings. It made us feel a little better, but we still don’t know where she is. We still are looking. We know she’s not dead, but we don’t know where she is and it’s causing lost hope. That’s all her brother wants is to know if she is safe and ok. That’s all we can really hope for now.

 

“Pidge come on its time to go,” Lance called walking into my room and I nodded before following him.

 

Today we are meeting with rebel groups and world/country leaders. One of the rebel’s groups we found out that Keith’s mother was a part of called the Blade of Marmora thought we still don’t know who she is or if she is alive or not. We also found my brother, who was also with another group. We questioned both of them as well as others about Tala aka Raven since that’s the name they would know her by but have come up empty-handed.

 

It’s hard to see Zander the way he is, he so distorted when he listened to the video. He’s quiet, doesn’t talk much, his only goal was to find his little sister. What’s sad is that Iverson told us this wasn’t the first time it has happened. When Raven first went missing he was like this.

 

Even Grey isn’t the same, she sleeps in Raven’s room and only comes out for missions or when the other lions force her too. Though they soon realized it only made things worse. So, they take turns staying with her. It showed the public that the Lions really do care for us and are not just war machines. Though there are still those who try and force a bond with Grey. The last person was almost killed by her, but thankful Black grabbed her before she could do any lasting damage.

 

“We’re here,” Allura stated as we landed in Washington D.C. We walked off and headed into the white house to meet the rebels before the actual meeting about what our next plan of attack on the galra. Most of the group’s leaders were already there as we waited for a couple or more to come.

 

“You alright?” Matt asked as he walked up.

 

“Ya.”

 

“Katie?”

 

“I’m fine, just tired,” I said, and he nodded no asking anymore.

 

“Sorry, we are late.” We turned around as the leader of the Blade of Mamora, Kolivan walking in with a couple of other high-ranking members. Though there were four others that were smaller then we have never seen before.

 

“You have children in the force?” Lance asked clearly pointed out the smaller blader that had a long braid and was about half their size.

 

“No, they are not allowed to fight out in the front lines until they each of age but they wanted to see the capital, so I brought them to explore after the meeting,” Kolivan stated and put his hand on the smallest one’s shoulder.

 

“Is she your daughter?”

 

“No, but Shadow is my postage and learning the ways to be out in the field.”

 

“I’m glad they have an interest in stopping the empire,” Allura stated when there was a rumbled. We all turned around to see Grey walking over staring at someone. I looked at who and it was directly at Shadow. The girl didn’t move as Grey walked up and they stared at one another. Grey rumbled again as she rose her hand and petted her head. Immediately Grey melted and purred as she scratched behind her ears.

 

“She’s chosen.” We looked back at Allura who had tears in her eyes. “She has chosen the next grey paladin.” My heart dropped, and I looked down. Shadow stared at Allura before shaking her head and backing away from the lion. Grey rumbled and took a step forward but the girl jumped back.

 

“Shadow?” Kolivan said and the girl shook her head again. Grey tried to walk up to her, but the girl fled, immediately the other three younger ones chased after her. Grey looked devastated and tried to follow but Kolivan stopped her.

 

“Give her time please,” Grey looked at where the girl ran and back at Kolivan before nodded. She walked back over to the lions and laid down as Gold tried to comfort her.

 

“I’m sorry, she’s not good with people. She’ll come around.” Allura nodded before we headed into the meeting room. The four younger bladers walked in and stood in the back as we discussed the plan. She stayed far away from us as possible. When the meeting became more secretive the four walked out but none of us seemed to notice Grey had disappeared.

 

3rd pov.

 

“You have to tell them.” Immediately the girl shook her head and the second smallest sighed. There was a low rumbled and they turned around. Grey stood in the doorway, she let out a huff before lowering her head. The three looked back at smallest one while she stared at the lioness.

 

“You guys want to…” one of the asked and she nodded. They all left the room passing Grey before going around the corner. The two looked back at one another before Grey walked up and they stared at another before Shadow put her hand on the lioness head.

 

“I can’t be what you want,” she said, sounding like she was holding back tears behind the mask.

 

“I don’t want to get them hurt, I don’t want to go through any more pain.”

 

_“What about them, the blade?”_

 

“I was going to leave after this before they get hurt too.”

 

_“What do you mean?”_

 

“I’m leaving the blade before they find me. I’ll become someone else so no one could find me, I can’t risk any more time or lives.”

 

_“Why now and not earlier?”_

 

“They wouldn’t let me leave due to my injuries and I wanted to see the team one last time. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. You're going to have to find someone else.” She cried as Grey purred and rubbed her head on the young blade.

 

_“I understand cub but if you ever need me. You know where to find me.”_

 

“Thank you, Grey.”

 

 _“Take care, little one.”_ Shadow wrapped her arms around the lioness neck as she wrapped a paw around her when there was a bang. That’s Grey and Shadow looked up an out the window. Grey let out a growl as Shadow slowly walked toward the window. Though there was nothing she could see when she spotted something in the sky, a galra carrier fighter. Immediately she took off out the door with Grey closely behind her.

 

“What’s going on!” the other three called and chased after them.

 

“A small galra army just landed, get Kolivan and the others now!”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I’ll hold them off, just get them now. I’ll be fine.” She yelled before bursting through the doors. The other three diverted and burst into the meeting room.

 

They were met with sentries and fighters firing at them. Grey took off for the fighters as Shadow went for the sentries and drew her blade. She sliced them down but more kept coming. Shadow sliced one of their heads off when a sword flew passed her face. She ducked under as a fist swung over her head. Shadow kicked them back to see a commander grabbed his sword before looking back. He growled and swung back. Shadow blocked and attacked, locking their weapons. They pushed back Shadow kicked out when he grabbed her leg and threw her across the yard causing her to drop her blade. She quickly got up as a sword slashed across her face. Her masked shattered as she flew across the asphalt before coming to a stop.

 

“Shadow!” Kolivan called as he burst out the doors with everyone behind him.

 

“You should be thankful I don’t kill children.” He said when he heard something cling. The commander turned around to see her blade to laying on the ground not to far from him. That’s when it twitched and was shaping itself. It straightened out and became part of the blade, the purple color started to fade and became brighter.

 

“What the hell,” he whispered and backed away when all the sudden it flew straight for him. The commander ducked and looked back as familiar eyes stared back at him.

 

“That’s not that possible, you shouldn’t be standing here!” He helped but the girl didn’t say anything only causing his anger to grow.

 

“I’ll bring you back myself!” He roared and charged. The girl growled back and ducked under his sword before swinging. Their weapons clashed and they pushed each other back. The girl swung out, the commander dodged and grabbed her by the hood before throwing her. She spun mid-air and landed on her feet as the hood fell.

 

“Is that the best you can do. You really think you can defeat me like that, your barley did in the arena as what you are truly are.”

 

“I was a child back then, not anymore!” She activated her other blade and charged.

 

He growled and pulled his sword blocking her swing. She ducked under his sword, cut his calf. The commander roared and struck the ground, the girl jumped back. Lighting sparked from her hand before she fired. The commander slammed into the wall and fell to the ground. He growled and got up before collapsing to the ground, not getting back up. She caught her breath and deactivated her blades but that’s when they called.

 

“Raven?” The girl froze before slowly turned around, gold eyes looked back at them. Raven’s breather shuttered as her eyes widen, she looked.... terrified. Shiro took a step forward and Raven quickly stepped back.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/w636e7)

 

“Raven it’s us... it’s ok,” Lance said calmly, but she didn’t seem to listen, backing further away from them. That’s when all the sudden fighters appeared and fired down on her as she ducked down.

 

“Raven!” Pidge cried and was about to run to her side when she saw the familiar glow of Raven’s shield.

 

The fighters flew passed them and circled back toward her. Raven quickly fired back taking down one before she charged and launched herself into the air. Lighting surrounded her as Raven punched through the fighter before she shot down the last and landed on the ground. They all turned around to where the fighters came from as three cruisers entered the atmosphere.

 

“Fire up the ships,” Matt yelled as he and other rebels ran to their own.

 

“You alright,” Antok asked causing Raven to jump but nodded.

 

“Come, we have to get you four out of here,” Kolivan said and the three nodded before they head to the ship, but Raven didn’t move. She watched as the paladins take off toward the battle.

 

“Tala?” She turned back around as Kolivan looked down at her. “They miss you, you know.”

 

“But what if....”

 

“They don’t care what you are, only that you’re ok and safe.” He said when there was an explosion and they turned around to the fight before Raven looked back at him.

 

“Go.” Raven backed away from him before taking off down the road toward the fight.

 

“Will she be ok?” Antok asked.

 

“That’s all we can hope for, come on get the ships ready.”

 

Raven pushed herself faster as she raced through the streets. I have to get up there. Large black wings spread from her back and her eyes turned before she launched into the air.

 

 

“Watch out!” Hunk called and dove as the ion cannons fired at them.

 

“We got to do something!” Keith called as more fighters emerged.

 

“We have to take down those cannons along with the cruisers. Allura and the rebels are taking care of the fighters.” Shiro said when something flew past them and flew through the base of the cannon causing it to crash to the ground.

 

Immediately the cruisers diverted their cannons and fired. Raven flew up and dodged, fighters turned from there fight with the rebels and the Voltron ship and went straight for her. Raven growled and fired at them, dodging their fire and tethers. A tether from a fighter wrapped around her arm and quickly five more went to grab her when the fighters were shot down. Raven fired to first down and grabbed her before turning around.

 

The paladins were taking down any fighter that got close. A smile grew on her face before she wrapped herself into a ball, charging her energy before releasing it. Every fighter within five hundred meters around her dropped out of the sky. She turned around and faced them. They just stared at one another when cheering started.

 

Raven landed on the side of a nearby building as they watch the fleets fall and others flee. The team and others were cheering all around her. She smiled though it faded when she saw something. One fleet was turning back, and some sort of energy was building up, Haggar. Raven looked for where they were pointing at, it was to the Voltron ship, Coran, Allura and Zander were on it.

 

“No, no!” She screamed and took off toward them.

 

“Coran, what’s going on?” Allura asked as their alarms were blaring.

 

“There is a ship locking onto us,” Coran stated as they zoomed in.

 

“The witch,” Allura said with venom when something flew past them.

 

“Raven?” Zander said before pulling her up on the coms.

 

“Raven what are you doing!” He yelled but she wasn’t listening. Raven fired at the ship as Haggar fired back. Though it went straight through Raven’s fire and slammed into her.

 

“Raven!” They yelled as she screamed, whatever they fired launch onto her. Her body began to glow as the quintessence was being sucked out of her.

 

“It’s sucking the life out of her! Fire on that ship!” Allura ordered and they fried through the particle barrier stopped the blasts. Raven struggled against the hold but was losing energy. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she went limp.

 

“No!”

 

Grey flew through the barrier and fired at the ship taking down the platform Haggar was on. The magic around Raven fade and she was free falling. Grey activated her thrusters and flew straight for Raven.

 

A fighter came in sight and fired down on the lioness causing her to crash into a nearby building.

 

“No!” Zander ran to the hanger as the team tried to catch her. Though all they could do was watch Raven slam into the ground.

 

 

 

“Raven!” Zander screamed as he landed near the crash site and froze. Raven laid limp, blood ran from her mouth and head. One of her wings was clearly broken as it was bent wrong. Her body was covered in cuts and she was pale. Zander quickly ran down and collapse to her side. Grey raised down and join at Zander’s side.

 

“Raven, Raven come one.” He said and grabbed her face. “Raven come on wake up. Raven, Tala!” He yelled but no response, he put his fingers on her neck, there was no pulse.

 

“No, no, no, come on Tala.” He cried, but there was no movement. Tears ran down his face as he picked her up and held her to his chest.

 

“Tala please, don’t leave me,” he cried as he hid his face on the top of her head. A small puff of airbrushed his neck and he looked back down. Her chest was rising, and Zander quickly checked, there was a pulse.

 

“Guys, she’s alive. Raven’s alive, though I don’t know how long she as.” Zander cried into the coms as he held his sister closer. She let out a small whine and Zander tried to hush her but she didn’t stop.

 

 _“We’re on our way, just keep an eye on her_.” Hunk stated and Zander nodded before looking back to her.

 

“You’re going to be ok, you’re going to be ok, Tala just hold on.”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Their Story

I was warm and curled up closer to it. That’s when everything hit me, and I sat up. He’s gone, Sombra took him away from me…. again. Tears streamed down my face as I curled up there was nothing left for me. 

My ears flicked up as I heard footsteps walking down the hallway. My whole body started shaking as the footsteps stopped into the front of the door before it opened. A galra stood in the doorway….. it was Kolivan. He was one of my guards and one of the nicest but that didn’t mean I trusted him. He didn’t have his empire armor on but a dark grey one with four purple lines on it along with a hood in the back. Stitches ran down his right eye, it looked painful, but I didn’t ask. 

“Hey Guardian, are you doing ok?” He asked before kneeling down near the bed to make me more comfortable. I only nodded and wiped to tears away. “I know your scared and confused but I promise I’ll explain everything, but I need to get check out by a medic.” I shook my head and backed away. Bad things happen in there, very bad things. 

“Please Guardian, you have injures that need to be treat. I don’t want to drag you there.” I looked down and thought what would be my best decision before I made a move to get off. Kolivan let out his hand causing me to flinch back. Kolivan lowered his hand before stepping back. I watched him closely before sliding off the bed and followed him out, keeping my head down. 

We walked through the unfamiliar halls in silence, others walked passed them in the same armor as Kolivan. Some gave me a glance, but most walked passed. I could smell that all of them had galra blood, some mixed with other species. What is this place, I thought as we entered what looked back a medical bay. 

“Idiot, you are such an idiot.” I heard a female voice said as we walked in. “If that thing bit you, you would be in a lot more trouble.”

“But I didn’t Harlow.” 

“That doesn’t matter Thace,” a male said, I could see two galran in lab coats, female and male while another male sat on the bed. Kolivan cleared his throat and they all turned to look at us. 

“Oh, Kolivan what are you doing here,” the female ask, no one seemed to notice me let. 

“I need you to check her over her injuries.” He stated, turned to show me, as they all looked down. 

“Hello little one, my name is Harlow, and this is Ulaz. Over there is Thace but he isn’t very important,” She tried to joke but I didn’t laugh. 

“Hey!” 

“Come this way I’ll look over your injuries, Thace you are free to go.” She stated and lead me toward an empty cot. I jumped up and just sat there as she looked me over. 

“Tell me if anything hurts alright.” I nodded as she lifted my shirt and pressed down on my bruised stomach. I held back a wince whenever she presses on it. Harlow seemed to notice my pain expression but didn’t say anything until she was done. 

“Ulaz are those pain killers ready.” 

“Yep, here.” Ulaz handed them to her as she grabbed a water pouch. Harlow held out her hand with two pills, but I just stared at them before looking back at the galran.

“I promise they are meant to help them,” Harlow said, and I looked up at her before looking back at them. My hands shook as I took them from her and swallowed before taking water. They changed the bandages when my eyes stared to droop. I kept snapping myself back into consciousness trying to fight of the sleep. It must have been those pills, I shouldn’t have taken them but what choice did I have. 

I felt someone pick me up and out of the room. I kept trying to stay away but the medicine was winning. I was set down on something soft as blankets were pulled over me. A hand brushed over my head before the footsteps walked out and the lights turned off. It didn’t take long for the darkness to take me under. 

 

I have been at this base for 2 weeks now. Kolivan would come in the morning and serve me breakfast before we went to the medic bay to have my bandages changed. I refused to take the pills anymore after what they did to me. I was afraid that they would shove them down my throat, but they never did. However, I think they are putting them in my dinner as my ribs would stop hurting but it wasn’t has strong as it didn’t put me to sleep. I notice that I am slowly gaining weight again which was a good thing, but I still couldn’t sleep, only for two hours before the nightmares of that day come back. I mostly see Kolivan, Harlow and Ulaz, sometimes Thace and another galra name Antok. Sometimes they would come in during my meal times and have small talk with Kolivan. They even tried to get me to talk but I still haven’t said a word since I arrived at the base. Kolivan has started this new thing where he would sit with me while I ate that he started two days after I arrived. 

Kolivan walked in and placed it had the foot of my bed before sitting in the corner and watched me. I didn’t move as he just watched. 

“I’m not going to leave until you eat.” He said, I looked at him then at the food. What’s his game, what does he want? I used my foot and pushed it toward him showing I’m not hungry. 

“No, it’s your food and you need to eat even if I’m here.” I never moved from the bed and after three hours he left with the food. Kolivan did this for lunch and dinner but I still didn’t move. The next day was the same but at lunch I gave in from hungry and the smell of the food before running over and dug in. It became a routine for us and everyday it would get closer and closer to him. 

One day I was eating my lunch when I notice Kolivan staring at me funny. I tried to ignore it as much as possible, but it was hard when someone 6x times your size stares you down. I hadn’t been feeling good since I woke up last night but never said anything. I finished my bowl and set it down as Kolivan got up to collect it. He picked it up and gave me a glance as I looked at the ground when his hand pressed against my head. I flinched back but he held his hand there, cursing under his breath. 

Kolivan put the bowl down and before I could flee, picks me up and raced to the medic bay. He placed me down on the bed and I tried to run but he held me down, only cause me to panic more. 

“Shh, shhh, hey, hey you’re ok.” Kolivan tried to calm me down. Their here, the druids, their coming for me! I panicked as I fought back, trying to run. Kolivan pinned my arms to my side, holding my head to stop me from thrashing. Tears streamed down my face and squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the pain as someone tap my neck. There was a sharp prick, only causing my shaking to get worse. It faded as quickly as it came but my panic was still on the high. 

“60 ticks,” I heard Harlow say as I just sobbed. Kolivan was running his hand over my head as my body slowly went limp against my control. My mind went daze and my body was completely limp, as the shaking stopped. I was defensive against full grown galra. Tears still streamed down my face, but the sedative took away the panic which only scared me move. Kolivan wasn’t restraining me anymore but kept talking and cooing me. 

I felt myself being lifted up and put onto the bed. A cool cloth was placed on my forehead and I felt something on my arm probably an IV, but I barely felt it. I heard the others talk around me before I fell into the darkness. 

Kolivan pov.  
“Guardian should be ok, just keep an eye on her,” Ulaz stated as they finished up setting the IV. I just nodded and brushed my hand through her hair.

“You care a lot about her,” Harlow stated and I nodded. 

“I have watch her for 2 years and I have slowly watch her suffer and in the end, I thought she would have given up after what her father told me what happened.”

“It will take time, but you will get her to trust you.” 

“Ya,” I said and petted her hair. She was mostly asleep for the night and that’s when her human features started appearing. Ulaz said that was normal and that she will probably stay human. I gave her one last glace before leaving having her the rest she needed. 

The next day I walked in to find her sitting up, I’m smiled but then it soon faded when I saw she had her wings and ears. She kept her head down and played with her thumbs before freezing as I walked in. 

“You ok?” I asked and she nodded still keeping her head down. 

“Why did you change back?” I asked, and she only shrugged. “You don’t have to here, you know that.” 

“But....” I raised my eye brow and she looked down, thinking. That’s when Guardian shut her eyes, the fur on her ears faded as the shrunk and her wings disappeared into her back. She opened her eyes and looked back up at me, but they were no longer the red I had grown use to but gold. 

“You have very pretty eyes,” I said, her cheeks grew red and she looked down. 

“Oh Kolivan,” I looked up to see Thace walk in with a bowl of soup. “Um, where did the gold eyes come from.” He said looking at Guardian.

I just chuckled before taking the bowl from him and held it out to Guardian. She looked up at me and then it at the bowl. It took a few seconds before she reached out with shaken hands and took it from me, but she didn’t eat it and stared at Thace. 

“Don’t you have training to attend to.” 

“Oh, ya sorry.” He said and quickly left. I shook my head and looked back to see Guardian eating. I smiled that she was getting comfortable around me. Guardian finished the bowl and placed it on the night stand next to her. 

“You know you’re not in a Galra compound, right?” I asked softly, it took a few seconds before she nodded her head. 

“Then why are you acting the way you are? No one will hurt you I promise, and you don’t have to follow the rules the empire gave you.” 

“I was just afraid you would send me back.” Hearing those words broke my heart. This child really thought she would be sent back if she didn’t behave like she was supposed to. 

“Guardian...... Guardian look at me.” She looks up. “We are never sending you back there. You don’t deserve to be treated the way you were. Your father is the one that contacted me to get you out. He cares for you Guardian, he really did. The man who killed your mother is not the same one that loved you and deeply cared for you and her.” 

“I know....” I just stared. “He was never mean to me or mum when he visited. He told her that they were coming for me, but it was too late they had already found me. He tried to protect us, but they took him away. When he came in with the gun, he was different, and momma seem to know what was happening and begged him to fight it before he......” she paused as tears started turning down her face as she wiped them away, clearly the memory was to painful. “I know the man with the purple eyes wasn’t the same one with the rose red, but I was too scared thinking he will change back, and he will hurt me for disobeying. I don’t want to go back.” 

“You won’t, I can promise that.” She only nodded and looked down. 

“We got some clothes that will fit you but only after you get a shower ok?” I said, and she nodded. “But I have something else first.” She looked at me confused until I pulled them out and opened my hand, so she could see. I never saw her eyes go so big as she careful reach for them before pausing and looking back at me. 

“Your father gave them to me before we left. He wanted to make sure that you had them if you ever needed them as to remind you to have her.” 

I got up and held out my hand to her. Guardian hesitated first before with a shaky hand taking it, only holding onto my finger as her hand was much smaller than mine. It’s obvious she is still nervous, and it will take time before that goes away. 

“Isn’t that my room?” She asked as we walked passed where Guardian had been with her time with us. 

“Not anymore, we had you in there, so we could monitor you until you were more comfortable around us. This is your room.” I said, and we walked in. Immediately her eyes went to the bed which had a ton of pillows and two giant soft blankets. A small night stand sat next to it with a lamp alone with a dresser and a bookshelf. 

“That door there is the bathroom. I’ll be right back with the clothes ok.” She nodded before shutting the door. 

Guardian pov. 

I took a long shower and washed out my matted hair. Kolivan left my clothes outside the bathroom door and said he was going to wait outside my room. I put on a hoodie that was a little bit too big and a pair of some kind of leggings. They were very comfortable and soft. I grabbed a brush and tried to brush out my rat nest of a hair. 

“Are you ok?” I heard Kolivan after I yelped when I hit a knot in my hair. 

“Yyyyeah. I’m just brushing out my hair.” 

“Want to help?” I thought for a minute before walking out with the hair brush. He sat me on the counter top before getting to work. 

He said sorry when I would wince from hair being pull. After 30 minutes we got done and my black hair was nice and flowy. I ran my hands through it and stared at myself in the mirror which I haven’t seen in 2 years. 

I have grown 2 or three inches; my hair was almost past my butt and black as ever. My eyes were the same gold colors, the light that once disappeared was returning. 

 

“Guardian?” I turned around see Kolivan looking at me. “I have to go train the kids, so you can either stay here and I’ll have Thace or Antok bring you food or you can come with me?” 

“Ca... can I come with you?” He smiled before nodded and stood up. Kolivan put me on the floor and took my hand before walking out. 

I walked next to him unless another Galra walked by and I would hide behind him as we walked. We came to two large doors before walking through. About 10 children were playing with one other before they saw Kolivan and stood in line. 

“Guys,” He states and kneeled down next to me. “This is Guardian…” 

“No.” I interrupted him and he looked down as I stared at the floor. “Not Guardian, not anymore.” I was trying to say as Kolivan waited for me to answer. “Call me Tala, my name is Tala.” Kolivan nodded before looking back at the children. 

“Everyone this is Tala and she will be watching our training today.” 

They all said hi before crowding around me, I first I was shocked, but they all started complementing me on my hair and eyes. I just laughed and giggled before looking up at Kolivan as he smiled down at me. 

\------------------------------------------------  
“It took her a month to trust my closes friends along with the children. Then months for her to trust very single Galra in the compound.” Kolivan said looked up at Raven sat in the healing pod before looking back at the paladins and her brother. 

“Even though she went through so much and wasn’t sure of us at first, in the end, she did trust us. Your sister is something incredible, not because who or what she is. She’s a fighter and for her surviving that long as a child is incredible.” 

“When you said that something happened and you were heartbroken what was it?” Kolivan looked at Raven before back at them. 

“A guard attacked her while she was asleep and tried to assault her when I was on break. Thankfully Cayden was near and stopped it. The galra’s name was Trill.” Kolivan said and they all sat there shocked. Her brother sat there horrified before it soon turned to anger. 

“He was the guy that Raven killed, it was when we were helping the FBI with the sex trafficking,” Pidge stated. 

“No wonder she reacts the way she did.” 

“He’s dead that’s all that matter,” Zander said and no one commented, any brother or father would have reacted the same.

“I think it’s time for us to go to bed. It’s been a long one and we all need the rest.” Shiro stated and they all got up. 

“I’ll stay here and make sure she is ok, and nothing happens. Also?” Kolivan said and they all turned around. “She is the happiest I have ever seen her when she was with you guys. Her true home is not with the blade it’s with you people.” 

“Thanks for telling us that, call us if you need anything.” Kolivan nodded as they all headed upstairs before he looked back at Raven. 

“Get rest little one.”


	3. Wakening

It was dark, warm, sore but no pain, where was I. I know it's safe because my instincts were calm. There was no danger which means I was moved because the last thing I remember was fall before hitting the ground, I should be dead. I heard a soft beeping sounds and footsteps walking around. I opened my eyes before shutting them as it was bright. I blinked before my eyes landed on a tall man with an orange mustache. 

” Co...ran,” I groaned shut my eyes from the light. The footsteps quicken as they went across the room before coming back. There was a rumble next to me and something touched my hand. I opened my eyes again; the room was dim, and I realized I was in the medic bay. The bed must have been large because my wings laid across it as I was on my stomach so the feathers wouldn’t be ruffled up. Grey sat next to the bed and nudged my hand as I started petting her. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” he asked and kneeled in front of me. 

” Sore, tired,” I whispered, he just nodded and brushed some of my hair out the way as my eyes fell shut. The bed dipped as I felt Grey laid next to my head and rested her head on my back, nuzzling my hair. 

“Get some rest your safe,” I nodded and before I knew it the darkness returned. 

 

“Is there any of that soup left that Hunk made?” Coran asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Ya, it should be in that pot,” Shiro asked, the advisor nodded and took a bowl before heading back down the mission area. 

“Didn’t he already eat though?” Allura asked a few minutes later. 

“Maybe he is bringing it to Pidge?” 

“But isn’t she going to the movies with the boys and Zander is out with his friends.” She said and they both looked at one another before racing down and headed to the medic bay. 

Raven was sitting up holding the half-empty bowl in her hands with Coran sitting next to her talking softly before Shiro and Allura entered. Immediately the girl’s ears flattened on her head before looking away when all the sudden arms wrapped around her. Raven froze before melting into Allura’s embrace. Shiro walked over and rubbed her back. 

“Are you ok?” Allura asked pulling away and the girl nodded wiping her tears.

“Do you want us to call your brother?” Shiro asked the girl thought for a minute before nodded. 

Raven pov.

I played with thumbs as we waited for my brother. When Coran called him, he hung up soon as he heard it was about me. They didn’t call the others since I wanted to see him first and hope he didn’t hate me. The pounding of steps came ever close as my brother sliding into the room. 

“Hey, Zander?” I said weakly and put on a smile. He just stood there and didn’t move, I feared the worse.

“Oh my god,” he cried and quickly ran over, hugging me. I quickly hugged back and started crying as the fear disappeared. 

“I thought you died.” 

“I’m here, I’m alive,” I said and he only held me tighter. We let go after a while and just stayed together while we waited for the other paladins to come home. Hunk and Lance lunged themselves at me. Once they were done Keith walked over and gave me a hug. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Keith and I let go to look at Pidge with tears in her eyes. 

“Why didn’t you tell us who you were?” She asked and I flatten my ears. 

“Pidge it’s... it’s complicated.” 

“How is it, your own brother didn’t even know what you are! We fought with you, we help you with everything and...” 

“Because I was afraid to tell you. I’m the supposed daughter of a monster!” I screamed and she shut her mouth as the tears fell down my face. 

“How was I supposed to tell you that I’m the daughter of a man no one could defeat. How am I supposed to tell my own brother that man who killed our mother I called dad who was being controlled by this creature! How Pidge How!!” They were all silent. 

“What if you guys found out before I revealed you would have thought I was a spy. If you guys found out about Keith, you would have done the same thing and he didn’t even know until Christmas what he was!” 

“But you’re not your dad, you’re not Sombra.” 

“Sombra was never my father! He was a creature created by Haggar to control my dad. The man who killed my mum was being controlled by Haggar, we all have seen it happen before. I killed Sombra, I killed the monster in an effort to save my dad before he died in my arms. As he tried to protect me from the same monster who hurt me.” She said nothing, and I looked away. I felt little arms wrapped around me and I leaned into them. 

“You just left after we found out and I don’t know what else to do and then when we did find you, you almost died. Why do you always put yourself in the line of fire?” I signed and put my hand on her arm. 

“It something I can’t stop, the need to help is something I’ve always had, and it’s only got stronger over the years. You can’t stop it, I can’t stop.” Pidge hold on tighter and I rubbed her arm. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok, you were just worried,” I stated as I felt her buried her face in my hair. 

“Ohh I have to join,” Hunk said and engulfed us as we laughed. Soon enough everyone joins, and I was finally home. 

Coran removed the IV after I found out that I was in the healing pod for a week before not waking up until the next. My body was stiff and it’s a little hard walking at first. Hunk and Coran still want me to stay in the medic bay since I’m still weak and can’t transform back. The bed they had was round and large enough for me spread my wings out. 

After a few hours from when I woke up my uncle came in along with Kolivan and the others. Ulaz and Uncle Mitch scolded me from throwing myself in front of a beam that they had no idea what would do. I basically had to sit there and listen until Harlow slapped Ulaz upside the head and told him to shut up along with my uncle. The three beans came in as well and wouldn’t let me go until Kolivan ripped them off. 

They left an hour later to let me rest while the team and stuck to my side for a bit before going off to do their own things. My uncle stayed overnight before he had to go back though told me to call when I can. Grey and Zander barely left my side unless I’m able to shoo them away. Zander, I can, Grey not so much, she was practically glued to me. 

People have been trying to get interviews from the team ever since the world found out I woke up. The Lions even had to start going with them to places so the press will stay away since every time they got close the lions will growl. 

 

“Do you think you could try and shift?” Coran asked a few days after I woke up. I nodded and closed my eyes and concentrated on my human self. I felt my wings close and disappear into my back as my ears got small and furless. I signed from exhaustion and almost fell over when Zander caught me. 

“Let’s take her up to her room where it would be more comfortable,” Coran stated, my brother nodded and slowly picked me up before walking up the steps to my room. 

“Hey, Zander?”

“Ya.” 

“Can we get a round bed for my room their very comfy,” I said as I felt myself being put down. 

“Ya, for right now you need to rest.” 

“What about the ponies?” 

“Maybe tomorrow,” I nodded and curled up with Popo under my chin before falling asleep. 

 

We walked to the field to see the horses. Pidge called them in and we waited. Stella trotted up with the others closely behind. She looked up before stopping dead in her tracks. Stella screamed and took off running toward us. 

“Hey, girl.” She hit the brakes next to the fence and nuzzled me. The other two did the same thing when Zander put his hand on my shoulder. 

“There is something you need to see.” I nodded and gave the horse a quick kiss before following him to his car. I dozed off for a bit but stirred once we parked. I was going to ask where we were when I saw the sign. It was where Mum was buried. 

The team stood outside it with two bouquets of flowers in Pidge’s hand. I smiled and nodded before taking them as we headed down to her site. That’s when I notice another gravestone next to hers where mine once stood before my brother destroyed it when I came back to earth. 

I walked a little fast to see what it was before I froze, and tears were forming. It was his. 

“We thought that this is where he would want to be, with her,” Zander stated as he put his hand on my back. 

“Thank you.” I cried and threw myself into his arms. “Thank you for bringing him here.” We pulled away as I wiped my tears. 

“I didn’t know what would happen to him and all I hoped was that you didn’t dump his ashes.” 

“No, we saw the clip and heard the audio from your tag. He cared for you and what Zander told us was that he was a true father even if you didn’t have him for long.” Shiro stated as I nodded, saying thank you again before turning around. 

I placed the flowers down before sitting down in front of them. 

“Hey, Mum.”

“Hey, Dad.”


	4. Back to Life

“Are you sure you’re going to be ok?” Zander said as we got out the car in front of the school entrances.

“Yes, I’ll be fine,” I stated as we walked in the front door. 

“Ms. Raven, it’s good to have you back.” The lady behind the front desk said and shook my hand. “The teachers know you’re coming for the rest of the day. Right now, everyone is at lunch so enjoy.” 

“Thank you,” Zander put his hand on my back as we started walking away. 

“Also Raven, thank you for all that you have done.” She said, I smiled and nodded before we walked out. 

“Good luck, if you need anything call me ok?” I just nodded as he kissed my forehead before I walked off into the courtyard as he watched me. 

People were all eating and talking before they spotted me. They seemed to stop and stare as I walked through heading to the table. They all were enjoying themselves when Leah looked up dropping her fork. They look at her and turned around when their eyes landed on me. 

“Oh my god,” Autumn cried, before bolting toward me. I froze as Autumn snatched me into a bear hug. I recovered and hugged her back as she cried into my shoulder. Cheering erupted as the others came and joined in. I looked up as Zander gave me a smile before heading on his way out. We all let go before headed back to the table. 

The team waved and said hi as we all sat down. It was small talk for the rest of the time. Autumn hugged my side and didn’t let go until the bell rang. We agreed that we all would talk later at the house after school. A few students said welcome back, but I did get a few disgusting stares, but I ignored them. Jordan said hi to me as well and gave me a hug before we headed on our own way. Classes were all ok and the teacher welcomed me back. Overall the day was ok. 

“So where do you want me to start?” I asked as we all sat on my new round bed. 

“Why did you run away?” JoJo asked when I sigh. 

“I was afraid of how the world reacts to me. I mean who ever heard of a hero fighting against the man she is supposed to call her father, along with that dad not being human. Also, it was to protect you guys and the team.” 

“Why?” (Leah) 

“That was the reason why I was taken as a child and know that the Galra know I’m alive. I was afraid they would come after me and, in the process, hurt you guys as they did with my mother.” 

“You were taken as a kid,” Drake was shocked, and they all stared at me. 

“Ya, but I’m not just a girl of a man forced to kill against his will. There is something that I always kept secret and only the....” 

“You’re her daughter,” all our heads snapped up to Autumn. “You’re the girl taken at 7, you’re Tala Williams aren’t you,” I slowly nodded my head and looked down. 

“Why did you change your name?” 

“The press, they kept wanting answers to questions I still haven’t answered because it’s something I don’t want to talk about. So, to kept them to stop, my brother and I went into hiding so we could have somewhat of a normal life.” 

“This explains so much.” 

“But you can’t tell anyone, I don’t want to tell the world just let.” 

“We understand, we won’t tell anyone.” 

“Thank you,” I said when a grin formed on Shay’s face. 

“Can we see them.” I tilted my head as all their faces brighten up. 

“Your ears and wings can we see them.” I hesitated before closing my eyes. They gasped as I opened my eyes and flicked my ears back. 

“They move.” Leah squealed and went to reach them but stopped herself. 

“Ya, you can touch them.” I flicked them back up as Leah petted them. 

“Oh my god, their so soft also why is there some block fur sticking out of your shirt?” 

“That’s because there is a strip of fur that runs from the base of neck to my wings. Its where the scruff is located which is where parents usually hold their children from if they are miss behaving.” I stated and pulled up my ponytail showing the fur started from my hair and went down.

“Can you fly?” Drake asked after I mentioned my wings. 

“Ya but I’m still recovering so I’m grounded right now.” Though I don’t think I should ever fly again, Raven thought before being snapped out of her thoughts. 

“Understandable, guys she’s like a dog.” 

“Hey,” I said and flicked them back. Leah laughed and kept petting as the others joined in. 

“How are you so soft?” JoJo commented. 

“I don’t know,” I said as I closed my eyes and leaned in as someone scratching behind my ear. A rumble escaped my chest and I froze. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing!” 

“Aww.” I hid my face in my pillow when whoever it was going back to it and I slapped their hand away.

“Leave me alone.” 

“Raven it was really cute!” Leah said as I whined when the alarms went off. Immediately I changed back to human and jumped up, running straight for the mission room. 

“Raven stay put!” Shiro yelled as he put on his helmet before running toward the ship with Black right behind him. 

“Don’t think of any ideas Raven,” Coran stated as he could see the gears in my head spin how to sneak out. I groaned before heading back up to my room. 

“What happened?” Drake said as I flopped onto the bed and Grey joined us. 

“I got kicked out trying to go on a mission,” I mumbled into the sheets when Autumn ran her hand throws my hair when a rumble left my chest. 

“How come we never discovered before?!” 

“Because I never would let you,” I mumbled and gave up stopping all the petting.

 

“This is boring,” I commented I watched the others play soccer. 

“Raven we’re done for the day, can you pick up the cones,” The coach asked, I nodded before getting up and started to collect them as the other head in. The team was called for a mission and I had to stay behind also I still can’t do any sports until next week according to Coran and Hunk. So now I’m here picking up so cones because why not use some free labor right. I put them all onto the cart and grabbed the ball before taking the cart back. The hairs on my neck stood up and I stopped. I scan the area but saw nothing though that didn’t help as my instincts were on the high alert. Something’s coming, I dropped the handle of the cart and listen before walking around. 

“Raven!” I spun around, fist ready when I saw the coach. “You ok?” 

“Ya,” I said and looked back at the field. “Just thought I heard something.” I did once last glance before walking back. 

“GUARDIAN!” My eyes widen as I turned around when before I knew it something slammed into me.

3rd pov.   
Raven slammed into the ground before skidding across the asphalt. She groaned and looked up as Sendak was in mid-air before through his arm down. Raven jumped to the side as he slammed his fist into the ground. Raven jumped to her feet and stood up as Sendak’s arm flew back to him. 

“A little slow there aren’t you…. Guardian.” Sendak smiled while Raven glared back. 

“What do you want Sendak?” She growled. 

“You know exactly what I want. Remember an eye for an eye.” He pointed to his fake one. 

“A scar for a scar,” Raven growled, activating her wrist blades and charged. Sendak growled and threw his arm. Raven dodged and threw her blade, Sendak blocked and pulled his arm back, slamming it into Raven’s back. She rolled across the asphalt, throwing her blade before jumping on top of it before looking up. Her eyes were no longer gold, they were red. She charged at inhuman speed and swung, Sendak, blocked her swing causing them both to fly back. Raven dodged Sendak’s arm before lunging at him. His arm came back and blocked her blades. He quickly grabbed her and throw her across the yard. Raven quickly got to her feet and jumped to the side as Sendak’s arm flew past her. She charged and kicked him in the face, knocking him down. Sendak rolled as Raven’s blade flew past his face before his arm slammed into her. Raven rolled to the ground and looked up as a laser beam came straight for her. 

Sendak looked confused as Raven was no longer where he fired before looking up. Raven was mid-air she glared down at him before spinning straight for Sendak. He quickly blocked it and pushed her back. His arm sparked as there were two large gashes were Raven’s blades hit. Sendak growled and raised his arm to fired but nothing happened. Raven smirked as he roared in angry and through it straight for her. Raven charged and swung her blade, cutting his arm in half. Sendak didn’t have time to react as Raven slammed into him at full force. Raven skidded to a halt. Sendak laid in the wall rubble and didn’t get back up. Teens surrounded Raven, taken video of the whole situation. 

“Raven!” She turned around to see her team running up. 

“Are you alright?” Hunk asked as he looked over her. 

“Guys I promise, I’m fine.” 

“Well, she did a number on him,” Lance commented as they all turned around to look at Sendak.

Raven pov.   
The garrison was called and took Sendak away as we checked over students to make sure everyone was ok. The next day at school was Sendak was slammed into was cautioned off until we could get the wall rebuild though people were keeping their distance. They knew only 3 months ago what I was and I knew they were wary of me expectably after what happened. I know it will take time for people to get used to the “new” me but I’m not sure if they will except me. Though they seemed to be ok with Keith for him being half galra, it helps that his family was apart of a rebel group. For me, my father was apart of the empire that plans to take over. We were heading on break when I saw a familiarly face talking to the principle. 

“Kolivan?” I questioned as I walked up. 

“Raven, I was talking to your principal about what happened the other day and we believe that you might need some extra protection while at school.” 

“What? Kolivan, I’m a paladin of Voltron. I know how to protect myself.” 

“I know but now that you’re a bigger target now that the galra know you are alive and will come after you, plus they always wanted to come to earth school.” 

“Earth school?” I asked when it hit me. “No please tell me it’s not…” 

“Raven!” Someone led before knocking me to the ground. 

“You're supposed to help her not hurt her Haris,” Kolivan commented as a purple kola hung on to me as I sat on the ground. 

“But she’s squishy.” 

“I’mgoingtokillyouinfivesecondsifyoudontletgo.” I mumbled into his arms as he quickly let go and Raza helped me up before I took my empty water bottle and threw it at him. 

“Ow, I let go of you.” 

“I said I would kill you, I can still hurt you.” 

“Enough now you three find your classes and behave.” Kolivan order, they all groaned before walking off with superiors. “If I’m being honest I think they will be needed to be watched and stay in school cause Harlow was going to kill them one day for all their shenanigans.” 

“I’ll try.” 

“Good, now off to class.” He said and I raised my brow thinking the bell didn’t ring yet though life proved me wrong. 

“Can I just skip?” 

“Go,” I just sighed before walking to class and guess who was there, all three of them. 

“Raven!” Ekon yelled as he waved to me. 

“Great, just great.”


	5. They know

“Try again but take your time, don’t push yourself,” Coran stated through the speakers. I nodded and raised my fist. The gladiator rose from the floor before activating and rose its staff. I stood my ground as it charges, I jumped out the way and tried to fire but nothing worked. The staff swung over my head and I kicked out again before trying to fire again though nothing happened. I growled in frustration and dodged, trying to activate my powers but nothing was working. I tried to kick the staff out of its hand when it slammed into the side of my head sending me across the training room. 

“End training sequences!” Shiro yelled and ran to my side with the others. I groaned and sat up, rubbing it as Hunk stood in front of me. He formed multiple tests on me and asked questions to see if I had a concussion. 

“I think she is fine but let’s keep watch and if you feel dizzy headache let me know ok?” Hunk said and I looked at him confused. 

“Who are you again?” I asked and everyone went white as a sheet before I burst out laughing. 

“You bastard,” Zander said as he walked away when I called back to him. 

“So are you!” He flicked me off as he stormed off and everyone sighed with relief at our bickering before Allura stepped up. 

“We should though still go to the medic bay and look at your quintessence levels.” I nodded, and Hunk gave me a hand before we headed down. They did the scan and waited for the results to come through. 

“Still normal for our standers but I don’t know why your powers aren’t cooperating.” Hunk said. 

“Maybe they need a boost,” Coran stated. 

“Though we can’t risk hurting or getting Raven killed,” Shiro argued as I just signed listening to them arguing. 

“Can I have a say in this?” 

“Usually what you try to do most likely can get you hurt or kill,” Keith said as I throw my hands into the air. 

“Says you!” 

“Alright that’s enough,” Shiro yelled restoring order before speaking again, “I think we are done for the day, remember Allura and me are going out tonight. Coran is heading out to a bar and Zander is going to be home, no funny business ok.” He pointed at us and we all nodded before walking off. 

“So, when they leave, party.” 

“No!” We all yelled at Lance, causing him to jump. 

“Ok fine, can we do movie night though.” 

“I’m down.” Hunk said and we all agreed before getting ready and put the movie on. 

“Raven I need to show you something,” Pidge said and dragged me down to the mission area. 

“When did this get here?” I asked as we walked into another completely different area. 

“Since I always had to do a lot of my work in either my room and the mission room. We decided to build a lab so Hunk and I can work on projects.” She stated and walked over to a large table picking up a suit disk before handing it to me. 

“Put it on. It’s lighter than the old armor and three times as strong so when we get hit by let’s say a fighter you will most likely bruise then having broken bones and burn marks. Now shift.” 

“What?” I asked. 

“Shift into you know, Adain form.” I rolled my eyes and did as I was told. All the sudden armor formed on my wing bone along with covering some of the bigger feathers, though it didn’t weigh anything. 

“It’s so that when you’re flying you at least have some protection for your wings and why are armor is light, so it is easier to fly in.” She said as I looked over it. “Do you like it?” 

“You didn’t have to,” I said pulled my wings close to me. 

“I mean you will be needing since Hunk and Coran said you can get back to work.” 

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to use them,” I said, and her smile faded. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m not going to use them, my wings. When my powers return it will help but for now, I’ll just use my Bayard.” 

“Why not, Raven you have an ability that no one thought you had and now you can use it.” 

“Why do you think I hid it,” I stated, and she went quiet. “I hide because I was afraid, afraid of what the Galra will do. Now they already know, they already who I am and what I can do. I’m not going to influence them to attack and hurt anyone because of me.” 

“What are you talking about Raven?” 

“They’ll come for me Pidge! Soon as they see those wings and this symbol on my chest, they will come for me and they will do whatever they have to take me down and bring me back. Zarkon nor Haggar will stop until their weapon, me, is brought back to them. If they can’t they will use the ones I love against me. I can’t let any more people get hurt because of me, not again. I’m sorry,” I looked away and shifted back before taking off the armor and handed it to her. 

“Keep it, just in case.” I nodded and slipped it into my pocket before heading upstairs. I could feel the others stares as I headed out to the stables. Popo jumped into my shoulder as I pulled Stella out to groom her. Once she was clean, I put her back in her stall before tossing them their dinner. 

Keith called me from the house not to long after and I headed up. The movie went fine but I could feel Pidge watching me. The next day it seemed like she hadn’t said anything, but I was proven wrong when Shiro and Allura called a meeting. When I got down everyone was already there, and all stared at me. 

“So, do I just leave or?” 

“No stay here and sit down we want to talk about something.” Everything bit of something that could go wrong was racing through my mind. I even thought they would kick me off but Grey growled at me when the idea entered my head so that couldn’t be it. 

“Raven why are you not going to use your wings,” Allura asked. 

“Because when my powers return, I won’t need them and I can just use my Bayard until they do.” 

“Even if with your powers you couldn’t fly because your body already knew you had the ability, so all your power went to your fire. So, what makes you think that you will be able to fly anyway.” 

“Galra knows who you are and like you said they will come for you.” 

“I’ll just fight back with everything I got,” I said and they all looked at one another when my brother started talking. 

“Tala are you afraid of being an Adain or how people would think of you.” 

“I have excepted what I am and who I am but the public…. I know some do but others they never will after people found out who I am. They might even put you guys down as well for trusting me.” 

“Raven it doesn’t matter what people think. You’re with us no matter what, it doesn’t matter if you fully human, half human and Adain, Keith if half galra and human we didn’t care about that when we found him unconscious after the battle.” 

“But his mother is a part of a group that is fighting against while people think my actual father was apart of the empire and fought for them, killing hundreds even thousands of innocent people against his own will so how are people supposed to trust his daughter.” 

“They don’t need to Raven you never let people put you down. You even proved people wrong when they said you shouldn’t be on the team because you couldn’t do of all things fly. So, what makes you think that you being an Adain would stop that.” 

“I hide for most of my life so what makes you think that me coming out like nothing is wrong. I just don’t feel comfortable unless it is absolutely necessary.” 

“It’s understandable Raven and we know you still need some time but just know we don’t care what you are alright,” Coran said, and I nodded. 

“Can I go?” I asked and they nodded before I retreated upstairs. 

 

The next day Hunk and Pidge dragged me out of the house to go with them to get some stuff for the house. I just stood next to them with a hoodie over my head. No one bet an eye on me, but you never know. At school kids can’t really do anything to put me down as the staff would immediately know but out here, who knows who would go after me. 

“Stop looking Keith when we first became a team and had to drag him out of the house.” 

“Well, now I know how he felt,” I stated, and they chuckled. 

“Ok I think we got everything we need,” Pidge stated, and we walked toward the cash register. I was waiting for them to finish up paying when I saw a commotion going on outside. I walked out to investigate, people ran passed me and were all looking up at a building. A child around 11 or 12 was sitting on the edge of the building. Police and Fireman were at the window trying to get him to come to them. The boy reached out and the fireman went to grab his arm. That’s when his foot slipped, the fireman tried to grab him, but it was too late. 

Get him, get the child! Something screamed at me, I took off toward the crowd. I flew up and caught him, wrapping my arms and wings around him. We crashed to the ground, I took the brunt of the hit before skidding across the asphalt. 

I groaned in pain and opened my wings, his ok, his safe. I signed with relief and laid my head down taking a breath before sitting up. He cried and held onto me tight as I tried to comfort him. Almost all the authorities came rushing toward as the crowd cheered. 

“He’s ok, just very startled,” I said in a low choice. The fireman nodded and they called an ambulance. They checked him over and tried to check me over, but I denied. 

“Please the child is more important than me right now, I can take of myself at home.” 

“I know, but you do have road burns on your arms that need to be treated.” He said when I heard people running up. 

“One second you were with us when we found out you saved a kid fall from a building!” Pidge yelled, and Hunk pulled her back. 

“Are you ok?” 

“For the most part,” I said, and he nodded. 

“I can treat them at my truck, I have medical supplies there,” Hunk said, and the paramedic looked back at me. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, and I nodded. “Alright but if you need anything.” 

“Thank you,” he walked away and headed back to the truck as the parents arrived. 

“Come on saving angel,” Pidge said, and I groaned. 

“Don’t call me please.” 

“Aww, what’s wrong little angel.” 

“Stop!” I yelled and shifted back to human as they laughed. 

“We love you, Rae.” 

“This isn't loved!” 

“Yes, it is.” 

“Doesn’t feel like it!” I complained, and they hugged me. “I don’t like this.” 

“Just expect it and now let’s get those treated,” Hunk stated, and I looked at him confused before looking at my arm, going oh They rolled their eyes before dragging me back to Hunk’s truck.

Even though my family says it’s fine being who I am that doesn’t mean others won’t target us for the wrong reasons.


	6. Ultima

_“Did you get the brownies?”_ Autumn asked as I was driving out the Publix.

“Yep got them in the bag.”

 _“Yay! Thank you!”_ I rolled my eyes and laughed.

“You’re welcome, I’m heading over right now.”

_“Ok bye!”_

“Bye.” I hanged, Autumn is dealing with month time, so she wants brownies and called me because her boyfriend was to busy to get them. I pulled up to the red light and waited for it to change. Panic of the disco blasted from my radio and I went along with the beat when something caught my eye. I looked in my mirror before turning around to see, what the fuck is that. What the hell is a ship doing here? I thought as it flew overhead, it wasn’t galra, so it wasn’t an immediate threat, but it was still concerning so I called up someone who would know.

“Hey Allura, do we have a meeting with anyone today from another planet?” I asked as the light turned green and I drive off, keeping an eye on the ship.

 _“No, I don’t believe so, let me check just in case.”_ She said and I waited, taking a glance at it.

_“No there are no meetings today, why?”_

“Well there is a ship above Castle City, and I didn’t know if, Ahhhhh!” I screamed and I slammed on the breaks, my eyes widen. “Um Allura, get the team here, now.”

_“What’s going on?!”_

“Um, what if I told you that three Adains are standing in front of me,” I stated as they stared at me.

 _“Raven get out of there now, I’m calling the team._ ” I throw the car in reverse and spun around onto the other side of the road. I looked back to see them following as more flew out the ship. I spun around the corner before slamming on the gas as I got on the highway. I put Carle into V mode, so people would know to move out the way. They were gaining on me and started surrounding the car.

 _“Where are you?_ ” Shiro asked through the coms.

“I’m on highway 74, these guys are very persistent.”

“ _We won’t_ be long just hold _out.”_

“I’ll try.” I pulled up the map of the team, they were about 10 miles away and I headed toward them. The Adains were on both sides of my car at this point. I hit the gas as the team’s cars came into view. I hit the brake as I drifted past my teammates and they came between me and the Adains.

“What do you want?” Shiro said as they jumped out the cars, weapons drawn. The lions came running as Grey skid next to my car as I got out.

“We only meant to talk to the princess.” The larger one with chestnut color wings said as he and the others landed in front of the other paladins.

“Sorry, but chasing one of us is not the way,” Lance said.

“That was my mistake.” We all looked up as a woman flew down and landed in front of us. Grey growled and stood in front of me.

“I didn’t think about asking for permission to be here as we heard about what happened and came soon as we could.” She said, and the team looked at one another.

“And you are?”

“I am crowned Duchess Raya, I wanted to talk to the princess about the events that took place that happened a few months ago.” The team lowered their weapons and Shiro nodded.

“We will take you to meet Allura,” Shiro stated as she tilted her head.

“No, not Princess Allura I’m talking about Princess Raven.” My team spun around and stared at me.

“No, whoever you think I am, you’re wrong.” People around us got out their cars and watched, even taking videos.

“Let’s talk about this back at our home,” Shiro stated as he looked at them all and she nodded. Pidge set them the location before we started heading out. Lord Raya gave each other one last glance before I got in my car and drove off. They landed their ship in the field before they lead us into the ship. Zander, Coran, and Allura stood outside the house before coming to join us. There were a lot of people, as it was council members along with their families and guards to protect them. They all were talking but when their eyes landed on me, they all went silent. Zander stood close and watch them all.

“Princesses, Paladins this is my daughter Princess Inesa.” She said as a little girl around 8 or 9 ran up to greet us.

“Hi!” She waved, and I waved back as a boy that looked around Keith’s age walked up.

“And my son Prince Lycan,” I looked up and we both stared at one another.

“It’s lovely to meet you all,” he said as we looked away from one another. My instincts were on edge, something is off about this kid, but I ignored them as a woman walked up to us with the council behind.

“Are you sure that she is his daughter, she doesn’t even look like him.” The woman said, and I gave a low growl.

“There is only one way to know,” one of the councilors said and they all looked up me. I started ay them confused before realizing what they meant and sighed. I closed my eyes before opening them and the leader of the council smiled before standing.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Princess Raven.”

“Please just call me Raven,” I said and shook her hand.

“Where is your mother, we would love to meet her,” one of the council members asked.

“Um, she is not here, not anymore,” I stated and looked away.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Princess.”

“No, it’s ok we should move on.” She nodded as they walked back to the table. The little girl Inesa grabbed my hand and dragged me to meet the other children. Within seconds they had me playing with them as I listened to conservation.

“So why did you reference Raven to bring a princess?” Shiro asked and the Duchess answered.

“Our species have dynamics, athro (omega) the caretakers, dilyn (Beta) the most common, garch (Alpha) the leader of their pack but Ultima is the leader of all. Though now most of the time what dynamic you are doesn’t matter to what your role is in a pack. The Ultima is the only one who will always be the leader of all and rule our world as they are only linked to one bloodline.”

“I remember this from school, they are only born male and are the fastest and strongest of your kind and one of the most powerful beings in the universe,” Allura stated.

“That it corrects, they are very protective of their family along with others even if it means sacrificing themselves along with having a commanding voice over everyone. This is why they are the kings of our world because they would not stop until they knew everyone was ok. That’s why Raven’s father, my brother was with the galra. They threaten to destroy our world unless he gave himself up.” The Duchess said, and the team all looked at one another.

“Then why did they target Raven if she can’t be an Ultima?”

“That’s because even though almost all ultimas are mostly born male and they are the only dynamic to have a specific eye color red however, there is a very rare chance of them being female. We have had two queen ultimas in our past.” The Duchess stated, and Pidge continued it.

“If that is so and there have been female ultimas does that mean Raven…” She said and they all turned to me. “That’s why they took you, you’re an Ultima aren’t you.” I just looked them all before nodded and looking down at Princess Inesa who fell asleep in my lap as I ran my hand through her chocolate brown hair.

“This is why we came, the throne has been empty for over two decades and have been ruled by the council, but we need a ruler and soon or our planet will go into chaos. Princess Raven needs to take her place as queen.” The duchess said as her son looked away, upset.

“No,” I replied and they all looked at me. “I can’t be your queen when my dad meets my mum, he was not a king but a normal guy trying to get through life. I may have never had a normal childhood, but I did not grow up as royalty, I’m sorry.”

“We can teach you to rule and the ways of our people.”

“I already know from studies I do in my free time, but I can’t be your leader.” They all looked at me before back at one another. Prince Lycan just stared at me like he was shocked that I turned this down.

“Can you think about it please?” Duchess Raya asked and I nodded. I picked up Inesa and handed her to her brother before following my teammates.

We made an agreement that they would stay here for a week and a half as they let me decide what I wanted, but we all knew what it was. I can’t be what they wanted, I never can, and I never will be able too. It was a few days after their arrival news started getting out and questions were rising of what they wanted. We still haven’t given an answer, but it will have to been done sooner or later.

“Why did you turn it down?” My head snapped up as Prince Lycan walked in.

“Prince Lycan I didn’t see you there, and turn down what?”

“Please just call me Lycan and being queen, I mean people would dream to be the ruler of a world.” I just signed as I put Stella away and grabbed her hay.

“I can’t be what your mother wants. Why won’t you take it.”

“I can’t I’m not an Ultima.”

“Bull! Soon as I saw you I knew what you were, you may be hiding those eyes behind those contacts, but that doesn’t mean I couldn’t sense what you were.” I said, and he stared at my eyes wide. “I saw your face when your mother said that they need me to be a ruler. Why does she want me?” I asked, and he looked away.

“I don’t know how to fight,” he whispered as his ears pinned back, probably hoping I didn’t hear him, but I did.

“So what?’

“Ultima’s are supposed to know the traditional fighting ways, but I was never could because there was no other Ultima to teach me.” He said and looked down, shamed.

“I need to go down and train, but you can watch if you would like?” He looked up as I leaned against the stall door.

“Sure,” I nodded, and he followed me inside the house before going down to the training deck. The guys gave us a few looks before shrugging it off. I trained with my bayard for about 30 minutes before I thought of something.

“Ok, have you ever used wrist blades,” I asked and activated mine as he shook his head.

“No, though I do know they are the traditional weapon, I have never weald them before.” He stated, and I nodded.

“That’s right, probably one of the most concealed weapons out there. A few simple moves are the block, swing, uppercut but they can also detach.” I stated before swinging my arm, the blade detached and hit the wall. Prince Lycan stared at it before I opened my hand and it flew back onto the brace.

“When did you learn all of this?” He asked.

“When I was kidnapped at 7 years old. My father is the one who taught me, not Sombra but Cayden, that was a promise that the galra did keep with him. That was that he can train me the traditional ways. Even though I was too young I picked up quickly and practice over the years so that I can have a connection to a culture I never got to see. I also found books after going through my mum storage and kept them hidden for me to look over them.”

“Then why don’t you take the role?” He asked and I signed, this again.

“I called myself Rouge for a reason, I’m not like anything else. I have the instincts to protect people but not the ones to take command. I have great hearing and sense of smell but get spooked by loud sounds. I like to go out on my own and rebel against authority, also I don’t like to be around a lot of people. I get along with kids but if it’s adults, I flee not wanting to interact with them. I’m not like the past rulers and I will never be.”

“You’re not fully Adain are you?” I looked up as he slowly walked up before nodding when he let out a sigh.

“I should have known. I’m sorry for my mother coming here, she is just protective of me and my little sister as what happened to our uncle and your father. That’s the real reason why she doesn’t want me to be king.”

“Prince Lycan,” we both looked up to see Allura at the door. “Duchess Raya is looking for you.” We both looked at one another before Prince Lycan walked past Allura and upstairs.

“You ok?” She asked as I nodded. “I know that with your aunt and the council wanted you to be the queen and it’s hard to accept it but I’m glad you are trying to have a connection with them.”

“Thanks, it’s just that’s not me. I’m not a leader, but I’m also not a full discipline soldier. I’m just me.”

“And they will understand, Prince Lycan is starting to and Princess Inesa from day one has never seen you as a high class but a new friend. Just give it time, they will come around, ok?” She said as I nodded when she ruffled my hair. “Come on Lance as made his famous garlic knots.” I smiled and followed her upstairs before someone ate them all.


	7. Dead line

\--9 years ago—

 

 

“If your daughter doesn’t improve her skills and become what we want of her, she dies.” Zarkon said and Cayden’s ears flicked back. “Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, emperor,” Cayden said biting back his tongue. Cayden saluted before walking back to Tala’s cell.

 

 _“I can show her what happens if she doesn’t comply just let me take over.”_ Cayden looked up as the ink creature walked up, his purple eyes barring into his skull.

“I don’t need your advice Sombra. Haggar may have create you to influence and help me, everything going on with my daughter is my business not yours.” He growled, and the creature signed but didn’t follow him inside.

 

“Guardian,” the girl immediately stood up and stared at the floor. He hated seeing her like this, so scared, she shouldn’t be here.

 

“Tomorrow we will do a training section before you go into the arena.” Cayden explained and she didn’t even move before he knelt down in front of her. “Tala, if you don’t win or show improvement tomorrow, they will kill you.” He stated as the girl shuttered, before putting a hand on her cheek making her look up. “Please do your best, I can’t lose you too.” She just stared at him before nodded causing him to smile.

 

“Get some rest.” He patted her head before walking out.

 

 _“I would have been more aggressive,”_  Sombra stated and he growled.

 

“You don’t touch her.”

 

“ _I can control you any second I want to so why shouldn’t I now.”_ Sombra stated as he was up close to Cayden’s face.

“You an only do it for 36 hours before you have to go to your little druids to recharge.” Cayden growled and Sombra just giggled.

 

 _“True for now, soon enough I could control you for days even months. Your daughter may never see your eyes again if you don’t listen. If not bye bye daddy.”_ Sombra laughed before disappearing into the wall. Cayden pinned his ears back and looked down. He already let his daughter fall under the galra, he can’t let her fall under a creature created to destroy.

 

\-------Present--------

“So, you’re a princess.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And your Aunt is trying to get you to come back to their planet to be queen.”

 

“Correct.”

 

“And you didn’t tell us that Cayden your father was a king beforehand because…..”

 

“Because I didn’t bloody think they would come after their king from 20 years ago 17-year-old daughter.” I said and they all looked at one another.

 

“Ya that doesn’t make sense,” Autumn stated.

 

“What does not make sense?”

 

“Sanctaidd, o'm duw!” (Holy, oh my god) I cursed before turning around with a force smile to Prince Lycan.

 

“What are you doing here?!”

 

“I was trying to find you early but Princess Allura and Paladin Shirogane stated you were at your studies. Why are their galra sitting at this table, do I need to…” He was saying and was drawing a sword.

 

“NO! No you don’t need to kill them, they are my friends and are a part of the Blade of Mamora.” I said before any thing happens and glared at the other three before they pounced.

 

“I see, that also explains why Paladin Keith smelled off.” He stated and Keith turned the same color as his armor. “Are these other people your friends?”

 

“Yes, that’s Autumn, Leah, Drake, JoJo, and Shay. Then the galra are Ekon, Haris and Raza. Guys this is Prince Lycan of Adeny also my cousin.”

 

“It’s lovely to meet you all.”

 

“Um same to you,” Leah stated when she looked around us and we all turned around. Two royal guards walked up as everyone watched. I pulled my hoodie over my head before curling up.

 

“Prince Lycan what are you doing here, Duchess Raya has been looking for you. Oh hello Princess Raven,” he said when I felt them look passed me and toward the others. “Galra.”

 

“There is no need, Raven has stated that they are apart of the Blade of Mamora also that she knows them very well,” Prince Lycan stated before anything could happen.

 

“Ok I think it that the seven of us need to head to class,” Leah said sensing the tension.

 

“Seven?” Haris asked before Raza pulled him up.

 

“Yes, before we get stabbed in the eye with those spears.”

 

“Oh,” he finally understood and followed the rest leaving me, the other paladins and the Adains alone.

 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking what was your business again with Princess Raven.”

 

“Oh right, my sister was wondering if she could meet the big kitas in her yard.”

 

“What?”

 

“The big kitas, the large black one with the two smaller ones.”

 

“The horses you mean.”

 

“That’s what they are called, yes it would be then.”

 

“Alright but I need to finish school before, I should get back around 2:30.”

 

“I will see you then, I won’t disturb you again,” he stated before walking away with the guards and took off.

 

_Bing_

“One-minute bell.”

 

“Bloody hell!” I yelled before we took off to class before we got into trouble.

 

 

“So, what are their names again?” Inesa asked as there were stars in her eyes as she stared at the horses.

 

“This is Stella and over there is Star and Sky.”

 

“Why does Sky look different then Star and Stella?”

 

“Sky is a donkey, while Stella and Star are horses, but we call Star a pony because of how tall she is.”

 

“Oh, that makes sense, can I pet them?”

 

“Oh course,” I said and she beamed. Star nickered and put her head down letting the little girl stroke her.

 

“Maybe if you ask your mother nicely, she might let you ride her.”

 

“Really you would let me!”

 

“Only if your mother approves.” Immediate the girl took of out of the stables. With in a few minutes she came back stated that her mother did approve. I put Star’s halter on and lead them to the arena before I picked her up and placed her on top. Princess Inesa giggled and laughed as I walked her around. Duchess Raya and Prince Lycan walked out to watch. She waved as we walked by when my phone started ringing.

 

 _“I’m at your house or did you forget?”_  Ekon said.

 

“Um, why are you here.”

 

“ _Oh, so you did forget. Well, we have a project to do remember and so let me through the gates because your ringer is broken!”_

“Ok calm down, I’m coming.” I said and hung up. “Sorry but I have to get a project done with my partner.” I pulled off the princess as she whined but understand. I quickly put Star away and ran toward the front door as it had the com system and to let guest into the house. Ekon pulled up and I brought him up to my room as we could get our project done.

 

“So that’s where they are staying,” Ekon said pecking his head out the window looking at the ship in our yard.

 

“Yes and please get away form there before someone from that ship shots you without knowing you’re an ally.”

 

“So it’s on Earth’s second World War, correct.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why is your planet for violent to other species?” He asked and I looked up.

 

“Why has your species has enslaved many planets, while you say my planet is bad,” I stated and he just stared at me.

 

“Um never mind.”

 

“Ya, but I think every planet as that one group of people who hates everyone but themselves.”

 

“That’s very true anyway let’s get this done.”

 

We looked up some pictures and printed them out before putting them on the poster. The whole topic was on World War II. The subject was on how Hitler used other people from different planets as weapons and help the Nazi’s create technology that the Allies were learning about. Ekon looked up some extra information while I glued the information that we had. Popo sat in Ekon’s lap purring as he went over his computer. All the sudden something landed in front of us and a blue wolf started back at us. Ekon and I screamed causing Popo to bolt before running out down stairs.

 

“What happened?” Zander asked as he came up to us.

 

“Some huge wolf just teleported in front of us, I don’t know if it’s still up there or...” I rambled when it appeared next to me again. I screamed and immediately jumped on my brother’s back.

 

“Kosmo where are you!” Keith called before walking into the room. “There you are.” The wolf tail was wagging before he jumped on Keith liking his face.

 

“He’s yours?” Ekon asked as he was hidden behind the couch with his ears pinned back.

 

“How come I never saw him before?”

 

“He’s not the best around new people and was watching you when you came back so I guess he final excepts you as part of his pack.”

 

“Well, Adrain’s are a pack species so it makes sense,” Zander stated as I jumped off his back and Kosmo walked over.

 

“Your very cute I do have to say.” I said petted him. “How did you find him?”

 

“Druids had him and they were trying to figure out how he was able to teleport but thankful we got to him in time.”

 

“Aww, those means don’t deserve you, not a cutie like you no they don’t. Does he and Popo get along find?”

 

“Ya and the mice though he is still unsure about the horses still he doesn’t bother them.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

“Can we please work upstairs?” Ekon asked still hiding behind the couch.

 

“And this is why we call you scaredy cat.” I said and he growled. “Oh, ok come on.” I took his hand and lead him away. “Your hopeless.”

 

“Hey!”

 

We got back to upstairs and started back up again when the other two showed up. Raza and Haris sat on my bed as we continued to work. We got all the information and was checking it over while Raza and Haris were asking questions. Thankfully that it gave us practice for when we had to present it to the class.

 

“Raza, Ekon, Haris! Kolivan want’s you guys home!” Allura called and they all sighed.

 

“Coming Ms. Allura,” Raza answered, and I followed them down.

 

“So where exactly is your new base?” I asked.

 

“Oh it’s under the Appalachian Mountain, Kolivan is there for a bit before heading back to the main headquarters. We use a ship to get from there to here, it only takes 15 minutes.”

 

“How has that been?”

 

“Ehhh, everyone is still getting settled and Aero is supposed to be in charge once Kolivan heads back.”

 

“Well have fun with that, see ya.”

 

“Bye!” They yelled before getting in the cars before heading out.

 

“Do you think Kolivan let us see the main quarters cause if they have a secret base in the mountain imagine their main base.” Pidge stated as I shut the door.

 

“You will love it there. The base is a comet between a blue star and two black holes.”

 

“Are you fucking serious, how did you get there!”

 

“That’s where I spent my year with the blade before coming back to earth.”

 

“You have to take me there.”

 

“Kolivan will probably let us when we got a mission together.”

 

“Yes!” She squealed and I just laughed as we headed upstairs. I could feel Zander’s smiling glare as we headed up but I said nothing.

 

Maybe, just maybe.

 


	8. Choice

“You have to make your choice soon, you know that,” Zander stated through as I was getting my armor on.

 

“I know you don’t have to remind me.” I walked out to see the Duchess standing there looking over the plan. Why was she even here?

 

“Raven ready to go?” Keith asked, and I nodded. “Pidge?”

 

“Yep,” she called putting her laptop into her backpack.

 

“Alright, let’s go,” Keith said and Allura opened a wormhole for us to head through. We landed on the roof with the Lions next to us before we headed into the abandoned building. The Lions checked the perimeter while Keith and I stood watched. Pidge was getting her station set up when the Lions came back. We pulled off our armor and straighten our street clothes.

 

“Ok, I’m all set up.”

 

 _“We have your position proceed,”_ Shiro stated, Keith and I nodded to each other giving Grey one last pat before we headed toward the street. Keith shifted into his galra form and I put my sunglasses before we walked down. Galra soldiers and black-market dealers surrounded us but never bat an eye. Though some of them looked me up and down but didn’t say anything with Keith being there before we came up to where we were supposed to meet that guy.

 

“Let’s get this over and done with,” I whispered before we headed in.

 

3rd pov.

 

“How come Princess Raven and Keith are going undercover?” The Duchess asked, even though Raven told her many times to just call her Raven she still doesn’t listen and by that point, Raven has given up.

 

“Because Keith is a half human and galra, he is able to go between galra and human form which we call shifting. No one has readily seen him as galran, so he blends in just fine. As for Raven, she used to do so many of these for the Garrison so for her this is normal.” Hunk stated as they watched their body cameras. Keith and Raven entered, and they looked around before spotting a man in the back.

 

“Mr. Black.” The Unilu looked up and a smile grew on his face before he stood up.

 

“Mr. Koen,” he cheered, and they shook hands before they sat down. “Who is this?” Mr. Black asked as he looked over Raven as she sat down next to Keith.

 

“This is my associated Freya, a very good one if I do have to say.” Keith tried not to cringe like everyone else. “Though I do have to warn you, don’t get on the wrong side of her.”

 

“It nice to meet you, Ms. Freya.”

 

“It’s lovely to meet you as well.”

 

“Oh, and she’s British. You found a nice girl I do have to say, Mr. Koen.”

 

“She is one of the best ones I have had. Now let’s get down to busy.”

 

“Precisely this way my good people.” They all got up and headed into the back, where there were weapons of every kind.

 

 _“Raven now,”_ Pidge said and Raven activated a censer on her phone. “ _Connecting to data.”_

 

“Why does Pidge have to be there?” The Duchess asked.

 

“She can only connect to the data we need from a few miles away.” Hunk stated.

 

“So where does all of this come from?” Keith asked.

 

“From all over the universe, this right here is a Gh503 able to take down a Garrison jet in one shot. Now there is this,” Mr. Black said to bring up some specs. “This is Zaiforge cannon, still in the making by the empire. Supposedly it is able to destroy an entire city in one blast, there were also rumors it could take down a paladin.”

 

_“Pidge look into that.”_

_“Already on it.”_

 

“I’m not here to look for something to take down a paladin. Though I’m pacifically looking for nano-thermite titanium-boran,” Keith stated even though he kept eyeing the god killer.

 

 _“Halfway there.”_ She stated as Raven was looking around.

 

“You said you would have 20 there are only 10.”

 

“Well, a group offered me a lot more money than you and….”

 

“Sir, they’re here,” One of Mr. Black’s men said, he perked up and looked at us before nodded.

 

“I have to take care of this, just give me a moment.” Mr. Black stated before following his man out. Keith and Raven looked at one another as she set the phone down before following him to see what exactly he was talking about.

 

“Ah, Commander Throk it’s very good to have you.” Mr. Black said as the galra stood with two other masked men behind him.

 

“Do you have it?”

 

“Yes, right over here.” Mr. Black let him off into another area uncovering something while to two soldiers stood by. They had their helmets on that completely covered their face, so the two paladins didn’t even know what they looked like. One was just about Raven’s height and was staring at her. Something inside Raven told that something was wrong with these two. The taller one looked down at them and started speaking in galran.

 

“Do you have a problem with my associate?” Keith asked and they both turned to him.

“Now, now let’s not get into any brawls here.” Mr. Black interrupted, “We both are going to get what we want so no need for fighting.”

 

“Get the sentries to load up everything,” Throk ordered and the two headed toward the door.

 

“Mae gen i deimlad drwg amdanynt,” (I have a bad feeling about them). Raven stated and the smaller one stopped before turning around.

 

“Efallai y dylech chi,” (Maybe you should.) Raven tensed when they answered back in welsh. Keith head snapped to Raven and back to the solider.

 

“Next time keep your mouth shut, Guardian.” They said and Raven’s eyes widen as they all stared at her.

 

Keith was the first one to move and drew his Bayard, locking weapons with the bigger soldier. Raven ducked when the smaller one throws a fist before grabbing their arm and throwing them into a nearby table.

 

“Get these on my ship!” Throk yelled before fleeing the scene as Mr. Black ordered his men to help the sentries.

 

Raven drew her bayard and swung her double blade blocking as the soldier drew energy blades from their wrist. The soldier grabbed her arm and threw her through the building. Raven skidded across the asphalt and got to her feet. She jumped to the side as the soldier slammed their blade into the ground. Raven got some distance and rapidly fired her bow. The soldier swung her blades block the arrows before she shot an explosive arrow causing the solider to fly back. Raven activated her double blade and slammed it down as the soldier moved. They clashed weapons over and over again when Raven’s Bayard was knocked out of her hand.

 

“Raven!” she looked up to see Pidge along with the lions.

 

“Stop them from taking the transport I’ll be fine!” She yelled as she drew her wrist blades and charged. Raven spun her blades as the solider blocked before they clashed. They flew back from one another before Raven throws her blade. The soldier ducked and swung to blocked Raven swing before she went full out as her darkened. Her blade flew back, and she swung up. The soldier’s helmet flew off before Raven kicked them across the asphalt. Raven’s blade flew back as she stood up when her red eyes widen.

 

That’s when Raven saw herself staring back. The girl growled when a galra fighter landed nearby.

 

“Get on now!” The soldier that was with them earlier yelled.  She looked back at Raven before running to the fighter. Raven shook out of her gaze and let out a growl before charging. The soldier turned and raised his arm before firing a laser beam at her. Raven brought up her blades blocking the laser beam as she skidded across the asphalt. She quickly got up to her feet and went to chase after them when Galra troops started fighting at her. Grey ran by and fired back at them blocking Raven. The lioness growled at her paladin before they both took off into the city.

 

 

Raven pov.

 

“Good work you three, even it didn’t go as smoothly as we had hoped,” Allura stated as we arrived back.

 

“Is it alright if I ask you something,” Duchess Raya asked.

 

“Yes,” I heard Allura say as I was putting my armor away.

 

“How come Raven was able to hide her being and Adain so easily but also show it at the same time with a simple eye color switch?” She asked and I paused before turning to her.

 

“Are you kidding me?” They all turned to me as I just stared at her. “Have you paid attention to anything that has happened since your stay.”

 

“I... I don’t quite understand.” Duchess Raya stated and looking at all of us.

 

“You know I’m not fully Adain right?” She just stared at me horrified.

 

“That can’t be possible if you aren’t fully Adain then how are you an Ultima.”

 

“I don’t know and that’s why I kept telling you I can’t be your ruler because I am half Adain and half human I don’t have all the instincts. I have the instincts to protect people and very protective of my family, but do you see me ordering people around. Am I the team of Voltron no because I don’t have the personality to be a team leader and never will be.”

 

“You may be but you are the only Ultima alive.”

 

“No, I am not, soon as I meet your son, I knew what he was. You think he is not good enough.”

 

“No, I don’t, my son is fully capable of being a ruler.”

 

“Then why are you making me!”

 

“Because he was never taught the traditional way of fighting. To be king he has to go through a fighting trial where he uses the traditional methods, but he has had no one to teach him. Plus, I don’t want him to end up like your father.”

 

“So, you want to put a 17-year-old Human/Adain to rule it when she has lived mostly a commoner life,” I stated, and she looked away as her ears flattened on her head.

 

“I can’t lose my son to them, not after I lost my brother, your father to the galra.”

 

“Then let me teach him,” she looked up as there were tears in her eyes.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I was taught the traditional way by Cayden, my father with the time that I could see him. I can never be what you want but your son can. Let me train him so he can be what he is meant to be.” I explained and she nodded.

 

“I need to talk to the council first before we make any decisions and Prince Lycan as well.” Duchess Raya stated before heading up the stairs when it hit me what I just did.

 

“What did I just agree to?” I groaned and flopped onto my chair.

 

“I think that was the best decision you could make,” Shiro stated and we all looked up. “We can’t let another Ultima fall into the Galra’s hands. You three get some rest you deserved it.” Shiro stated before we headed upstairs to bed.

 

-The next day-

 

“Prince Lycan will be staying with you until his training is complete and he is ready for the royal trial. He will also be attending your educational center and be helping with missions if you would like. Ms. Diana will come in every month to check up on the prince’s progress. Any questions?”

 

“No, I don’t believe so.”

 

“Alright good luck my son,” Duchess Raya said and hugged him before she turned to me. “Thank you, Raven.” She stated as I nodded.

 

“I’m going to miss you,” Inesa cried and Lycan picked her up.

 

“I’m going to miss you too, but you can visit,” He stated, and she cheered before coming up to me.

 

“Kick his butt for all the times he stole my lollypops.” She said as I tried to hold back a laugh.

 

“Ok, I will.”

 

“Thank you, Aunty Raven, bye!” Princess Inesa squealed as the door of the ship closed.

 

“Aunty?” Pidge giggled and I glared at her.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“You know she will probably call you that for the rest of your life,” Lance stated, and I groaned.

 

“Anyway, why don’t we show you to your room, Prince Lycan.”

 

“Please just call me Lycan for now on.”  I nodded before we headed inside. “It’s probably not like anything you have back at home but it’s what we got,” I stated as I lead him over to the boys’ side of the hallway.

 

“That’s alright, it will do,” he said as he walked in.

 

“I’ll let you get settled.” I shut the door and before heading to my own room and flopped on my bed.

 

“I wonder what he will wear when he starts school?”

 

“What are you talking about shrimp?” I asked as Pidge was typing away on her computer next to me.

 

“Because in two weeks he is going to start going to school with us.”

 

“Oh no.” I groaned and curled up as Popo laid on top of me. “He’s going to wear like a suit or something.” Pidge just laughed and patted my head.

 

“It will be fine you will just have your cousin who is a prince attached to your hip for like a year.”

 

“Ahhhhh!” I screamed into my pillow.

 

“Not helpfully.”

 

“No, not at all.”

 


	9. Blade Base

They’ll be excited to see you,” Haris said as the Voltron ship was pulling up to the Blade of Mamora main.

 

“Rae you weren’t kidding,” Pidge had her face pressed against the glass. “It’s bloody huge.”

 

“Well, we know who Pidge spends most of her time with.”

 

“Shut up lover boy!”

 

“Blader 5925 requesting to land,” Raza said into the coms as we waited for a conformation.

 

“ _Welcome back 5925, request to land granted in dock bay 52. Rican move those boxes your sister is back!”_

_“Aww does she have to!”_ We heard someone from the background causing a laugh from me while Raza glared at me.

 

 _“Yes, now hurry up the paladins are with her that means you know who as well.”_ The blade yelled back before the coms cut off.

 

“Well, he seems excited for one of us to be back,” I stated and Raza just grumbled. Allura landed the ship ten minutes later before we got off to greet Rican.

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Asshole.”

 

“Look who is finally the shortest,” he sassed.

 

“Still can kick your ass.”

 

“Ok, anyway Kolivan and the others are waiting for you. I’ll show you where you can drop off your things before we head over.” He stated before leading us to the rooms.

 

“We weren’t sure how humans live together, and Tala would most of the time stay with the older blades when she was younger, so we got the biggest room for you all to stay in,” Rican stated as we walked up to it.

 

“We usually have our own rooms to sleep in, but this is fine,” Shiro explained as we got settled.

 

“Can we get a sleep over room?” Lance asked and we all rolled our eyes.

 

“Lance it’s called the living room.”

 

“Raven it’s called shut up.”

 

“Enough you guys, we don’t want to be late,” Allura ordered as we all looked at one another before obeying. Rican left along with the other bladers letting us get settled. Once we were ready I led us down to the meeting room. All the top blade of mamora members were seated around the table while other rebel groups and the garrison were on screen. They greet the paladins and welcomed me back. Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Kolivan were all happy to see me before we sat down when the door opened.

 

“Sorry I’m late had to get a few things done,” Harlow said before looking up and froze. “What are you doing here?” She cried and I laughed before getting up to hug her.

 

“Did you forget that I am a paladin of Voltron like you forget I’m not 9 anymore.”

 

“You will always be a kit to me.” She stated, and I just groaned before we sat back down.

 

“Ok this is the base that we are looking to take down.” Kolivan stated and brought up the bases specs something about it was familiarly. “It is the second biggest base in the empire and is where most of the shipments come in to be check before going to the main fleet and headquarters. It is also where ¼ of all prisoners are being held in the empire. So, we are going to need almost every transport ship we got to get everyone out.”

 

“The garrison and other rebel groups will be on stand by while we disable the base. We will have to make sure they don’t contact any other galra fleets so we will have jets ready if they are able to contact.” My uncle stated.

 

“Good, now from what the blade has sent me this is the only way for us to enter without detection. The undercover blades will be meeting us here before taking Raven, Hunk and I toward the main control room. Shiro, Lance, and Keith will sneak there way toward prisoners’ area and once we cut the kill switch garrison and rebel ships will land here. After that, we will get all the prisoners to the closes camp while taking all the soldiers into custody and to a nearby base.”

 

“Though there is one area that we might have to consider, is this,” Kolivan stated and pulled up the section, it was a gladiator arena. “We have to time it so that almost all the troops are out of the arena and in their separate areas. With that many galra in one room, there would be no way we could over power them. So, we have to shutdown the base between 1200 and 1300 so we got one hour before the next battle begins.”

 

“That is a bit of a time crunch for a base that big, but we can manage, we just have to keep everything steady and not into trouble,” Shiro stated and everyone looked at Keith and me.

 

“What?” We asked in union and they signed.

 

“Alright get a good night rest we got a big day tomorrow.” Kolivan stated and the meeting was over. Once out Kolivan lead us toward the cafeteria. Some of the blades took notice and said hello as we walked in when there was a scream.

 

“Tala!!” A group of galra kits around 6 years old ran from their table and straight for me.

“Hi, guys!” I greeted before having to catch the smallest of them as they crowed around me.

 

“Who are they?” One of them asked pointed at the others.

 

“Well, guys these are the paladins of Voltron.”

 

“Whoa.”

 

“Kits!” Someone called and they turned around as a tall Galra women walked up. “Sorry Tala, I tried to tell them to leave you alone for now.”

 

“It’s ok Lila, the meeting ended, and we were just grabbing a bit to eat.”

 

“Can you join us during training pleassseee,” Azul in my arms asked and they all chimed in.

 

“Sure, maybe you guys can even meet Grey.” They all cheered and hugged me before following Lila back to their table.

 

“They let kids that young train?” Allura asked.

 

“It’s not really training more like play time for them. Kits or child are not allowed to start actual training until they reach late pre-teen years.”

 

“Let’s eat I’m starving.”

 

After we had a small lunch, I wonder off to the training room with Grey. The group was already there tackling one another with Lila’s watchful eye to make sure all of them were ok until their parents were done for the day. Some of their parents were probably on missions so they would stay with Lila until they returned. Though soon as we entered, they all paused before running up. Grey sat down and let the kits do what every they desired with her. Lila just laughed as Harlow joined us as well and we all talked while Grey kept the kids entertained.

 

“You won’t think that something like your lion would be so fond of the little ones,” Lila stated.

 

“Grey has always liked kids most of the lions are really good with them as well. Green is morally afraid of them and want’s nothing to do with them while Red is just confused when they tried to play with her, so she just stays away not to cause any trouble.”

 

 _“You can say that again,”_ Grey said out loud and all the kits froze.

 

“You can talk!” One of the squealed before they all stared asking questions as Grey stared at me with a blank face.

 

“ _What have I done?”_ She said through the link while I just laughed.

 

“You did this to yourself.”

 

“Should have known you had a mind link with your lion,” Harlow said when Kolivan walked in.

 

“Your team is looking for you Tala.” He stated, I nodded and waved goodbye before following him out. Grey pried herself from kits and chased after us.

 

“Tala I don’t think you should go on the mission.”

 

“What are you talking about?” I half yelled before we stopped.

 

“I don’t want you to get thrown into that makes you uncomfortable.”

 

“Why would I be uncomfortable when the other paladins and have done many missions similar…”

 

“Because it’s the same base we saved you from,” He explained, and I paused.

 

“You mean that’s….”

 

“Yes, that is the same base you were held for two years before you came here. I promised your father that you would never go back there.” He stated.

 

“But I’m not going back as a prisoner, I’m going back as a Paladin to take it down, so it can’t be used to harm any more people like me.”

 

“They still have the systems in place to hold you.”

 

“So does every single galra base and fleet out there but none have stopped me. I’ll be fine, I’ll have my team and you guys to have my back along with everyone else.” Kolivan still didn’t look convinced when Grey spoke up.

 

“ _I won’t let them,”_ Kolivan looked over as she stood next to me. “ _I won’t let them take her away from me and if they do, they won’t get very far.”_

 

“Alright, I just wanted to make sure that you would be ok with the mission.”

 

“Thank you but I’ll be ok.”

  


“Alright, I would go get some rest we have a long day ahead of us.” I nodded before heading to the room. Everyone was already there and mostly asleep. Grey settled next to the other lions while I settled down next to Pidge. I shut her laptop and she groaned as I put it aside. Thankful Pidge didn’t argue and just laid down wrapped her arms around me before we both fell asleep.

 

“Just touching down,” Shiro stated through the coms before we hoped off the ship before it fled. We hid behind a couple of fighters when three galra soldiers walked in.

 

“We don’t take one, we take all.” One of them said and we came out of hiding.

 

“IIun?” Shiro asked and the taller one nodded.

 

“Yes, Vrek is going to take you down to the cells. Krolia and I will take you to the control room.” Shiro nodded before we headed off in separate directions. The female galra Krolia watched the other group leave before following us. It was weird being back, not much as changed. They update their security but just like any base, Pidge will probably bypass it.

 

“Why did he send him?” I heard Krolia whisper.

 

“It doesn’t matter, he is here now, and it might be time for you to tell him.”

 

“I can’t, not here.” Pidge and Hunk didn’t seem to pay attention as we snuck through the halls. Every time a guard or a sentry walked by, we would duck and hide while IIun and Krolia pretended to do their duties before we came up to a storage unit. Two storage containers were waiting, and we hopped in so it would be much easier to get through faster.

 

“What do you got there?”

 

“Lunch thought we would help deliver the rounds before the next battle, heard it’s going to be a good one,” IIun stated as Pidge and I heard the Galra walk over to him.

 

“Ya I heard we might have a new champion on our hands,” the galra was saying and went to open the lid when Hunk burst out. Pidge and I quickly followed as I grabbed the lid throwing it into the nearest guard knocking them out. Pidge used her striker taking out the sentry while IIun got the other.

 

“Ok you two work your magic, Shiro we made it to the control room.”

 

_“Copy, we are in position waiting for your signal.”_

 

“The code is 56F02E19,” IIun stated to the two while Krolia watched the cameras and I stood guard.

 

“Shit.”

 

“What?” I asked and walked over when my eyes widen. “That’s Warlord Ranveig.”

 

“You know him?”

 

“Something like that,” I stated, and she looked at me before turning back to the screen.

 

“I better get going before he comes in here to check on things. Watch over the cameras before anyone else comes in. I’ll be back in a little bit.” Krolia explained and IIun nodded as she walked out. I watch closely over the cameras as time was starting to time down.

 

“Ok, everyone get in places we got 20 minutes before this whole thing shuts down,” Pidge stated giving the ships time to get in positon.  

 

“ _I already checked the control room it’s clear,”_ Krolia said when Ranveig sniffed the air.

 

“ _Where is she?”_ My blood turned cold as Krolia looked at him confused.

 

_“I don’t understand sir.”_

 

“17 minutes till lockdown.”

 

“ _I can smell her, the Ultima, she’s here.”_

“Guys we got a problem.” IIun got up and walked over.

_“You mean Guardian, she’s here?”_

_“_ Why would she come back, how did she even get in here?” IIun looked at me as I tried to get my hand to stop shaking that’s when it clicked. “No.”

 

“What do you mean why would she come back?” Hunk asked, looked at me through the corner of his eye.

 

“Because this was where I was held prisoner for 2 years,” I stated, and all eyes were on me.

 

“And you didn’t think to tell us!” Pidge yelled as the timer hit 15 minutes.

 

“ _I can smell her on you, where is she?”_ Ranveig growled and Krolia looked confused.

 

“I have to stop this,” I whispered and activated my bayard. “Continue the mission and get these people out of here.”

 

“Raven wait!” Pidge screamed but I was already gone.

 

I sprinted through the halls toward Krolia’s location. Two sentries walked in and I quickly took them down before continuing. I skidded around the corner, Ranveig and I locked eyes. He pushed passed Krolia and pulled out his axes. I activated my double blade and blocked his swing before we skidded back away from one another.

 

“Look who decided to return. Hello Guardian.” I growled and activated my bow. “I’m curious why someone like you would come back to a place like this. Are you trying to get capture?”

 

“No, I’m just here for the job.”

 

“ _10 minutes till complete shut down.”_  Pidge said while I just smiled and fired my bow. Ranveig blocked before charging. I spun my double blade blocking his swing before kicking him back and throw the blade. Ranveig ducked before slamming into me. I heard Krolia call for me as I crashed through a window before slamming into the ground. My helmet rolled off at some point as I quickly got to my feet. There was screaming, and I turned around to see a group of prisoners staring at me from a metal gate, they looked at me terrified. That’s when I froze realizing where I am.

 

_Tala panted before looking up to see galra soldiers cheering around her. The man she just defeated laid a few meters away before sentries walked in and dragged his body away._

_“Your Winner and raining champion Guardian!” The announcer yelled as he grabbed her arm and held it up causing more shouting. Tears ran down her face and Tala ripped her arm away kicking him off to the side. Chains ejected form the sides of the stadium walls. Tala dodges and bolted before one wrapped around her arm, pulling back. Another chain grabbed her other arm before she could rip the first off, an held her in place._

_“Good try kit,” Ranveig said before grabbing her facing forcing her to look at him. She winced as he gripped her face harder before looking behind him as Cayden stood behind him. She had some hope he would help but it quickly faded as glowing purple eyes stared back, Sombra._

_“But you know exactly what happens when you miss behaving.” He laughed a sentry slapped a pair of handcuffs on her before dragging her away. Tala didn’t fight back knowing her punishment would be worse as the metal gates slammed behind her._

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/2ai9L1)

I snapped back into reality and looked up before jumping out the way as Ranveig slammed his ax into the ground. I grabbed for my bayard and looked down, but it was not there. Ranveig swung and I activating my wrist blades blocking him. I rolled across the ground and ran as he slammed it ax down. That’s when his large hand wrapped around my neck slamming me into the pillar.

 

“What happened to you Guardian? I remember when you first came and what you had become where is that.” He said as his hold tightened around my neck.

 

 _Fight back, fight back!_ It started screaming but I held back.

 

“Oh, come on now where is it, where is the killer child I knew.” I gasped for air when I grabbed his wrist before twisting it. Ranveig roared in pain, letting go before I kicked him across the arena. I let out a low growl and looked up at Ranveig. My black wings rose from my back as my ears formed pinned to my head. I stood up before crossing my arms, flicking them down activating my wrist blades.

 

“There she is,” Ranveig laughed while I let out a growl.

 

I lunged and slammed my blades down. Ranveig dodged and swung as I quickly followed, causing us to be pushed back. I raised my wings and flew up into the air. That’s when I spun down, cracking the floor under me. I throw my blade that Ranveig blocked before I slammed my body into him sending him flying across the arena. My blade returned as Ranveig growled and stood up. That’s when there was a familiar click ad I looked over as chains shot from the walls. I quickly flew up to dodge when one wrapped around my leg and another grabbed me arm pulled me back down before more came and held me in place.

 

“Did you forget about these?” Ranveig laughed.

 

“No, but did you forget I’m no longer a child,” I snarled back and charged snapping the chains. I wrapped the chains around one pillar before slamming it down where Ranveig stood barley missing him as he dodged. A chain wrapped around Ranveig’s arm and he quickly grabbed it before using it to slam me into the ground. I ripped the chain off before activating my wrist blade and charged. Ranveig followed and we clashed, I swung up knocking his ax away before flying up. I got up as high as I could before going full speed and slamming Ranveig into the ground. I jumped back and Ranveig didn’t get up.

 

I took a breath before looking back at where all the prisoners were huddled together. I landed in front of them and put my hands on the bar to see them staring at me. I used my strength and pulled back, ripping it off its hinges before tossing it aside. They all looked at one another before one of them stood up and slowly followed suit. All the sudden they all tensed and froze, the fur on the back of my neck stood up and my ears pinned back before spinning around as Ranveig charged. Something ran in front of us and fired sending Ranveig flying.

 

 Grey roared shaking the room before crouching down ready for him to attack. Ranveig tried to stand when multiple Garrison and Rebel groups ran in weapons ready. Ranveig let out a growl but raised his hands in defeat while a Garrison troop put cuffs on him.

 

“Thank you,” I turned around to see a small girl just a bit older than me with orange skin standing in front of everyone shyly. “Thank you for saving us,” she almost whispered while I just smiled.

 

“You don’t need to thank me,” I stated, and she looked up. “I do this to stop the others from suffering the pain that I did. Let’s get you guys out of here.”

 

“Thanks, Grey,” I whispered as we watched the now freed prisoners get the help they need.

 

“ _As I said, they are not taking you. Not on my watch.”_ She rumbled and I just smiled.

 

“Nice work today team.” Shiro walked up as he ruffled my hair as my ears flattened. “I think we all deserved a goodnights rest.”

 

There was yelling and we all looked over as bladers were ranging a Galra soldier was fighting back. “Hey, little Guardian no time no see, want to play dodge to daggers like we did when you were little, ya ya.” The soldier babbled as they dragged him on the ship.

 

“So, I guess you know him too?” Pidge asked.

 

“Ya, and he has actually has gotten better.”

 

“He was crazier.”

 

“More mentally insane but ya.”

 

“Sounds like you had fun.”

 

“Ya, we probably should get out of here,” I stated and they all agreed before we started leaving.

 

“You will never take me alive!” The galran screamed as they slammed the doors in his face.


	10. His First Day

“There you go!” I yelled as the prince was going up against the training bot. Lycan has been improving over the past few weeks. Though when I say improvement, he is not getting his ass handed to him every time. Though I spoke too soon when the bot slammed him down with its staff. Even Grey winced at the sight.

 

“End training simulation,” I yelled as the bot fell through the floor. “You alright,” I asked giving him a hand up.

 

“Ya, what level was that?”

 

“15.”

 

“And what level are you on again?” He asked and I thought for a minute.

 

“47,” I stated and his face went pale.

 

“I have a long way to go.”

 

“Well, when you get around the level that I am it. It’s like fight 5 fully trained Altean soldiers that are moving at lightning fast. Plus Shiro and Keith are still higher then me but those two train a lot more often than the rest of us. Would you like one more go before we have to head out?” Prince Lycan nodded and I walked back to the sidelines, activating the bot again.

 

_“3…2….1… Go!”_ Lycan charged and activated my wrist blades before throwing one. It clicked the bot’s face and swung to block its staff.

 

“Push it back and get your other blade,” I yelled as this was how the bot took him down last time. Lycan kicked it back and the blade flew back before he blocked the bots swing. They pushed each other back before Lycan swung up knocking the bot’s staff. That’s when he took his chance and swung the other blade slicing it in half. That’s when I activated my bayard and charged.

 

“Did you see Ahhhhh!” The prince could only raise the blades before skidding across the training room. “Why!”

 

“You need to remember to keep your scenes sharp and have knowledge of your surroundings as anyone could easily come behind you and take you out.” He just sighed before I gave him a hand up.

 

“I think we are done for the day. Tomorrow is your first day of school and you will need to be up at 6 to get ready and stuff, we meet downstairs at 6:35.” I stated, and he handed me back my bracelets.

 

“Is there any uniforms that we have to wear?” he asked as we walked back up.

 

“No we don’t have uniforms most public schools in the US you can wear whatever you went but wear something casual not like a suit.”

 

“Your culture has a very different style to something casual so can you show me what you mean.” He asked and I agreed before we headed up to his room and it his closet. Oh my god, Pidge was right. All this kid had was suits and fancy clothes the only casual thing was kind of what he was wearing now and his other workout clothes.

 

“Ok so these are fine for now but we will go with Lance clothes shopping, so you have some different things. You’re about Zander height so I’ll ask him for some jeans.” I stated and he nodded before I walked out getting what I need and headed back. Once the prince was all situated, I headed off to bed to get some needed rest. Though it didn’t last long when the alarms went off.

 

“Don’t you guys look lovely?” Autumn stated as we walked in. The mission lasted 6 hours last night and we only got 3 hours of sleep.

 

“Mission last night?” Shay asked as Hunk sat next to her resting his head on her shoulder.

 

“Ya.”

 

“Prince Lycan, what are you doing here?” Leah asked.

 

“Also, where did your wings go?” JoJo pointed out.

 

“Raven is going to train me for the crowning trails and I’ll be attending school for now on until I go. Adain’s have the ability for their wings to shrink down and into your back when you don’t for periods of times. Though sleeping like that is very uncomfortable. Also, you may call me Lycan for now on since I am here to learn and not be a prince.” That’s when the bell rang. “Does that mean there is another alert?”

 

“No thank god but it means we got to go to class,” Keith said while Lance just groaned into his back.

 

“Alright, we better get going, come Pidge.” 

 

“Noooo.” She groaned as I picked her up before we headed to class. I was half asleep as Lycan kept asking me questions. Pidge was passed out on the desk next to me.

 

“Ms. Holt can you…”

 

“I found the coordinates!” She yelled as her body snapped up, and everyone just stared.

 

“Um no, I was wondering if you could read the next paragraph.” The teacher said as Pidge looked down at the book she was using as a pillow.

 

“Oh sorry.”

 

“This is going to be a long day,” I mumbled as Lycan pocked me and asked about something else.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

“So why are you here again?” Hunk asked as I was hiding out in his class.

 

“I’m hiding from Lycan, he’s been asking me questions all day and me handing your teacher some papers is a small break before I blow up on him.”  

 

“Ahh, so you are trying not to kill him.”

 

“Ya,” I stated and I looked up at the clock. “I need to go back before I get in trouble.” I groaned before getting up as Hunk patted me on the back.

 

“Good luck!” he said as I walked out. I walked back into class before sitting down.

 

“Um, Raven are you ok?” He asked,

 

“Ya I’m fine,” I said trying to keep my cool. I think Lycan could sense the tension as he stopped asking questions. My headache went away as the day went on and the coach could tell we were all tired so he let us chill during gym class. Though most of us passed out and took a nap before the day ended and we could go home. I was doing homework when Zander knocked on my door before coming in.

 

“You want to go see them?” He asked.

 

“Ya let me get my shoes.” Zander nodded before walking out while I tied my shoes and ran out. I picked up Zander’s keys and tossed them to him while grabbing my phone.

 

“Grey come on we are going!” I called as I heard her giant metal paws from the living room.

 

“Where are you guys going?” Lycan asked as his head popped into the kitchen.

 

“Oh um…” I was trying to say before looking at Zander for help.

 

“We are going to visit our mother and Raven’s father.”

 

“All three of you are going to visit his burial site, I don’t want to intrude but I would like to meet her and pay respects to my uncle.”

 

“It’s not like that Lycan,” I stated but he stared at me confused. “It’s fine he can come with us, he is technically family.” Zander signed before nodded and headed out to the garage. I motioned to Lycan to follow me out with Grey closely behind.

 

We got to the car and headed straight for the flower store. Zander tossed Lycan a hoodie so he can find his ears which the prince agreed to before we headed inside. The store clerk just smiled at us before walking into the back. A minute later he came back out and gave us a bouquet. Once Zander paid we headed out to the grave site.

 

“Is she already here?” Lycan asked as we got out and headed in. Neither of us answered but contained walking down as Lycan and Grey in toe. We got to the sight and I kneeled down to replace the dead flowers with the new ones. I could hear Lycan breathing hitch when he saw the graves.

 

“You’re the Williams children.” He said and we both looked up. “I’m... I’m sorry.” 

 

"It’s ok, it’s been almost ten years so for it's normal to go see her and now Rae’s father too,” Zander stated, Grey let out a rumble before sitting down next to me and rested her head on top of mine.

 

“How often do you come?”

 

“Every month just to let them know how things are going and what had been happening,” I stated, and the prince nodded.

 

“I rather not intrude I’ll wait over here.” He was saying when I stopped him.

 

“You're fine, stay here,” I stated before turning back to the graves. “Hey Mum, Dad this month has been alright. Had a few missions here and there though what’s funny is that your sister came to earth dad. She has two kids now a son and daughter. Inesa is really sweet and a fun kid. Lycan is the older and is going to take the throne once I finish his training. He actually is staying with us so I can help with and is here right now. I think he would like to say hi.” I stated before turning to the prince. I waved him down as he sat next to me.

 

“Um hey Uncle Cayden, it’s nice to finally meet you along with you Ms. Nora. Your children along with the rest of Voltron are really kind. They have let me stay at their home and have taught me a lot about Earth customs. Your children have done a lot of great things even if people don’t know who they are. You would be very proud of them.” We talked to them for a little bit before leaving to get some lunch.

 

“If you love Hunk’s chicken you will love this,” I stated as we pulled up.

 

“I would hope,” Lycan said as he pulled up his hood and we got out. Grey waited outside as we headed in. Zander was ordering our food when I felt something staring at me and turned. I scanned the room when my eyes landed to a man outside next to his truck staring down at me. It was the man I fought at when introduced to the universe as the Grey Paladin.

 

“Ok food will be out shortly,” Zander asked when he looked what I was staring at.

 

“Bounty hunter,” I whispered while Zander cursed under his breath.

 

“Why would he be here?” The prince asked when we looked away.

 

“Could he know?”

 

“No, no one does about our mother but they know about my father,” I stated while Zander was getting our food.

 

“You want to still eat outside or.....”

 

“Grey will be there and there are a lot of people so he wouldn’t want people to know who he is. The real thing is getting to the car.” Grey laid at my feet as we sat down and started eating. Lycan seemed to enjoy as he ate is 24 chicken nuggets and fries. My instincts were on high alert after I saw the bounty hunter come around the corner to us.

 

“Do you remember what happened last time you fought me?” I said before looking up at him.

 

“From what I heard your lighting hasn’t returned and you have a high price for you, alive might I add.”

 

“Let me guess, the galra want me but if the galra empire weren’t able to capture me let. So why do you think you can.” I stated, there was a low growl and the hunter looked down. Grey’s yellow eyes bored into him as she sat ready for him to make a move.

 

“I’m still a paladin,” The hunter looked up at me as I stood up and gripped the metal table. “And you have heard the things of who my father does you really want to do this. The money is not worth if people are hunting you down for kidnapping a paladin. Just think about the consequences.” He only stared at me as I let go of the table seeing the metal crashed. The hunter looked back at me one last time before walking away. Grey watched him get to his vehicle as drive away while we finished our meal.

 

“I thought you would take him on.”

 

“I have already made enough scenes when I go out to eat with people so I’m trying to keep that down,” I explained and Zander laughed while Lycan looked at us confused. “You don’t want to know.”

 

“Who else knows about you, who you guys are?” Lycan asked on our way home.

 

“The team, the gang at school, Mitch Iverson our uncle and the blades, no one else so please don’t tell anyone not even your mother. We want to keep the number of people that know to a minimum. We might one day reveal but for now it’s something we like to keep private.”

 

“I understand, my lips are tape. That is earth saying correct?”

 

“Ehhh not quite but good enough.”

 

\--------------------------------------------

“It’s true High Priests, Guardian does not have her powers.” The bounty hunter said as a smile grew on the witch’s face.

 

“Good that will be all, your payment will be delivered shortly.” She stated before ending the call.

 

“K, S!” Haggar called and the two walked in.

 

“Yes, Ms. Honerva.”

 

“I just got word of something I have been wondering since the day I took down Guardian and that has been confirmed. I want all preparations to be made to bring her in and you two will help.”

 

“If you don’t mind me asking why are we trying to bring her in?” S asked.

 

“That is something you don’t need to know and never question my judgment.”

 

“I apologize.”

 

“Leave,” Haggar said and the two looked at each other before following her orders. Haggar watch them go before turning to a picture of Raven.

 

“Don’t worry little one you will come back to me soon enough.”

 

 

 

 


	11. Character Sheet

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/E3o6Y0)

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/878gvC)

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/6dG331)

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/92DY33)


	12. Sparrow

“Just leave me, alone man.”

“Oh, come on don’t be like that.” He flirted, “I’m not a bad guy.”

“No but I’m asking you to leave me alone and I’m not interested,” I said and tried to walk away when he grabbed my waist.

“Don’t touch me!” I yelled and immediately slapped him and pushed him back. “I told you to leave me alone,” I growled before walking away. Though it didn’t seem to half an effect as he came straight back.

“Darling look....” that’s when I gave in to shifting and spun around and roared. He immediately jumped back and fell to the ground, his eyes wide before bowing his head.

“I’m... I’m sorry, Princess. I should leave you alone, I’m truly sorry.” He fractal said and looked down, I just sighed.

“Look at me,” He did. “If you want to an approach someone. Don’t harass them or annoy them it doesn’t help ok.”

“Yes, Princess Raven, I apologize again.” He said and nodded before bowing. “Also, don’t call me a princess, just call me Raven,” I said and shifted back before walking away.

“That looked like fun,” Pidge said, I groaned and laid my head on the desk.

“He just wouldn’t leave me alone and arggghhh.”

“Don’t worry I think you got the message across and hopeful that means more of them will leave you alone.” “I can only hope, I hate using... that to get people to leave me alone.”

“Hey, I have a question are you um...”

“Yes, cramps are killing me, I want to murder everyone and what’s even better it started this morning.”

“Oh god same, I’m surprised you didn’t rip his head off.”

“I’m too, I was close, but I didn’t which is an improvement.”

“Want ice cream after school?”

“Please.”

“What’s ice cream?”

“Ahhhhh!” Pidge and I screamed as I fell out of my chair. I looked up to see the prince staring down me.

“Are you alright? You both smell of...”

“No!” Pidge yelled and jumped over covering his mouth. “We are both fine and don’t need help ok. It’s something human girls have to go through.”

“What is it exactly...”

“Ask Lance he will explain it to you, he has two sisters and a lot of cousins. Now go sit down before the teacher come.” She said and pushed him away.

“You good Raven?”

“I’m going to murder him.” I muffled into my hood. “If you do that, you would have to become queen.”

“Ahhhhh.”

“This is delicious!” The prince remarked.

“Ya, and there are like hundreds of different flavors,” I said before shoving another spoon full ice cream into my mouth. “But don’t eat it too fast or.”

“Brain freeze.” Pidge groaned. “Or that.”

“I see also I’m truly sorry about early, I didn’t know female humans go through that it sounds awful.”

“Ya, and it’s because we didn’t get pregnant.”

“I see thankful you are an Ultima, so you don’t go through heat.”

“Oh god, I couldn’t do both.”

“That would be funny, one week she doesn’t want any human contact and then the next she’s stuck to someone’s hip.”

“Shut the hell up Sprimp,” I said as she stuck her tongue out at me.

“I have a question for you know,” I stated and pointed my spoon at Lycan. “Why are all these male Adains coming to the Castle City to see me.”

“Probably because you of being an Ultima and they are trying to court you so their families can have power or money. You have only seen the males so far, but females will come to.” He states and I stared at him blankly.

“Great.”

“Is there any way you can stop them from coming?” Pidge asked.

“I’m afraid not, all Adain have the right to have a chance with the royal family.”

“How come then no one is after you?”

“I already have a someone, Venus. Everyone else in the family is too young. Though after everyone heard back home that King Cayden had a daughter who is an Ultima some are taking their chances.”

“So, we got to find Raven a girlfriend to stop them from coming.”

“Pidge!”

“What he will find out eventually.”

“It’s alright,” he stated and we both spun around.

“It’s common for Adain’s to have same-sex couples, our grandmother has a female partner.”

“See you're fine plus he did say girls would come to whoa you too.”

“Not helping.”

“Oh, you love me.” She laughed while wrapping her arms around me while I only grumbled.

“Just a heads-up Diana will be coming 2 weeks.”

“You mean the lady that hates my guts for no reason.”

“She doesn’t hate you,” he said, and I raised my brow.

“Ok, she might a little bit.”

“Alright, we will get the guest house ready,” I started when my phone started ringing.

_“Hey, remember when you were supposed to help me with a project,”_ Autumn said and I facepalmed.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be on my way,” I stated and hung up. “Got to go before Autumn takes my head. Also, Lycan, it’s a term, she won’t actually take my head.” I yelled before he could say anything. I got into my car before heading out to the coffee shop. Autumn was sitting in the back looking at her phone and looked up just as I walked in. I never saw her have a more pissed off than ever.

“Sorry had something going on.”

“I should expect that coming from a paladin and princess.”

“Don’t say it so loud,” I groaned as I sat down as she laughed.

“Anyway, I’m going to the bathroom really quick since you took so long to get here.” She stated before leaving me behind. I sat on my phone when my instincts hyped up. I looked around when I spotted someone walking in. They wore all black and black hair along with a hood covering their face. They walked straight past the cash register and headed toward the back where I was. That’s when they paused and looked at me. It was her. A smirked grew on her face before she walked over and sat down.

“Didn’t expect to see me did you,” she said as she pulled down her hood and I narrowed my eyes. “Guardian.”

“It’s Raven and what do you?”

“We will get to that later, right now I want to talk about you.”

“There is nothing to talk about.”

“You sure about that. I notice the way people look at you. The hatred in their eyes when you walk by. Even when they confront you about it, you say nothing.” She smirked before taking another step right in front of me. “You hide what you are, why not show people what you can do and have them trembling, begging for mercy, just like they did in the arena.” Tears were building up as the memories came back.

“I had no choice.” I bite back.

“That’s where you are wrong, you had a choice, you always. You were never given the orders to kill and yet you did. Why is that now?”

“You don’t need to know,” I growled and sprang up, but she just laughed.

“They don’t know do they, your little friends. Should I tell them what you did during your time with us? What you really did to all those people?” She smirked as I held back a growl.

“You go near them.”

“What you going to kill me, all you’re going to do is prove my point.” She stated before walking away. “By the way the name is Sparrow, see you around Raven.” Sparrow winked before walking out into the streets.

“Raven are you...”

“Sorry Autumn but I need to go.” I pushed past her and head for the back door. I busted it open as something slammed into me. I slammed into a car and jumped to the side as a glowing fist slamming where I stood. I jumped back a few meters before going to grab my Bayard, but it wasn’t there. That’s when I remember I left it on my dresser.

“She said you were quick on your feet,” the man said pulling his arm out, turning to me and my blood ran cold.

“Shiro?”

“Not so much.” He smiled as Sparrow walked up next to him. He was right though this wasn’t sure. His skin was paler and from what I know Shiro doesn’t have yellow eyes.

“How many more are there of you?”

“Just us, only you and champion were worth to be used to create better versions. Though it seems High Priestess would like to have a word with you.” “Ya, I’m not going back to that witch.” I activated my wrist blades causing a smirk from Sparrow.

“I was hoping you would say that.” Sparrow smiled before activating energy wrist blades. I ducked under and kicked her back. Shiro’s copy swung his arm and I jumped to the side. I activated my own blades and blocked his swing. I pushed him back and swung as my blade collided with Sparrow’s. I pushed back and so did Sparrow. The Shiro copy came around the other side and I blocked him with my other blade. They both pushed against me as I fought for control. I kicked out the copy’s leg and jumped, landing on Sparrow’s back before pushing her off and onto a light post. Shiro’s copy growled and raised his arm before firing a laser beam. I jumped off before it could hit me and landed not too far away.

So, he was the other guy during that mission, I thought before charging. Sparrow and I collided, pushing each other back. I swung as she ducked before swing her own and I blocked. I swung, slashed, blocked as she did the same. We dodged each other’s attacks before trying to get a hit on the other but never touched one another. The Shiro copy entered to picture and I jumped to the side as he fired his beam. I throw my blade, as it bounced off the ground and smacked him in the face. It flew back to my bracelet before I blocked Sparrow’s swing. I flew back and slammed into the asphalt before flipping to my feet. I looked up as I saw a beam and activated my blades. I duck my feet into the ground as I skid across the asphalt before it stopped. I looked up and my eyes widen.

3rd pov.

She stood tall with similar ears to Raven but that wasn’t what shocked her. Metal wings that had a glowing purple outline, still steaming from the blast.

“What did you do to yourself!” Raven yelled as Sparrow smirked.

“I became what you never could be. You claim to have told everyone the truth when all you do is hide who you are, what you have done and what you meant to be.” Sparrow yelled holding her wings high. “This is what they wanted you to be Raven. A Guardian Angel to help the empire become powerful and help the universe to become what it was meant to be. All you do is hide and try to protect something that is corrupt that needs to be fix.”

“I'm trying to protect people, I try and save people and all you do is take innocent peoples lives.” Raven snapped as she slowly stood up.

“I may have killed before, but I was a child, corrupted and trying to survive something no one should ever go through. You claim the empire is here to help, your wrong. They only mean to control people and abuse them for their only personal game. I only hide to protect the people I love to form the likes of you while you don’t even care. You don’t know the truth about anything. You might be their new Guardian, but you will never be me, clone.” Black wings sprang from Raven’s back as she stood tall, her eyes were red, her ears pinned back. A smile grew on her face as she looked up at Sparrow. 

“You are right about one thing though. People never knew me as the Guardian Angel anyway. They only knew me as the hidden one.”

Raven activated her wrist blades and charged. Sparrow stood ready when Raven flipped and launched herself into the air. Sparrow watch as Raven flipped up and her eyes lock on the girl down below when she started spinning. Sparrow’s eyes widen as she jumped out the way. Raven slammed her blades into the ground. Raven stood up and stared Sparrow down as Shiro’s copy came to her side.

“You really think you can take us both on,” he said.

“But she is not alone!” The two spun around as Pidge, Keith stood with their lions next to there side. There was a roar and they looked up as Lance pointed his sniper rifle down at them Blue was next to his side as Hunk stood on the middle across with Gold. Shiro came to Raven’s side with Black standing tall. Sparrow turned back to Raven as Shiro appeared next to her with Black next to his side. Grey growled as she stocked out from behind Raven, her eyes locked on Sparrow. Sparrow and the copy looked at one another before looking at their originals. All the sudden two fighters flew toward them and fire down on the paladins. The Lions covered their paladins before looking back to see the fighters flying away as the copy and Sparrow stared down at them before disappearing.

“Raven was right, they are clones.” Allura said as the specs shown on the screens. Shiro has said nothing since we got back, processing anything. I couldn’t blame him though, this is something none of us thought could happen. Zander cursed out in Welsh before storming out the room.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/X9cTmY)

“I’m sorry guys.” I said as I felt everyone’s eyes landed on me.

“Rae, what are you talking about?” Keith asked.

“I put so many people at risk.”

“Raven but none of this is your fault.”

“Yes, it is!” I yelled and shot up from my seat, tears streamed down my face. “They came to Castle City because the empire wants me back. What if someone got hurt or killed because I couldn’t stop that clone from doing so. Because of me, because of what I am they will come for me. This is why I didn’t want to show my Adain side. All it does is put more people in harm's way.”

“Raven stop!” Shiro yelled and I flinched back. “None of this is your fault, you had no control of it. You can’t stop everything that happens. I know it’s your instincts too and you might need to feel like you need to do it alone, to protect us.” He said and I looked away. “But you don’t,” I looked back up. “You have us, and we will stop this from ever happening again. We will find out how they created those clones and stop production of them altogether.”

“Right, I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, alright. Let’s start looking for those factories.” Shiro ordered before turning to me. “Also, you should probably call Autumn before she kills you had school.” He stated and I went pale.

“Oh boy.”

Next day-

“Raven what the fuck was that!” Autumn screamed soon as I walked into the door of the school.


	13. Fight

“Guys we got a distress call!” Allura yelled through the speakers as everyone ran down. “Galra is attacking Cape Town, it’s been mostly evacuated but the galra won’t let up.” She said as they loaded onto the ship. They headed through the wormhole to see three galra cruisers firing down on the city and at garrison jets.

 

“Alright let’s go, team,” they jumped out the ship and Raven swung up shooting down a fighter before rolling onto the building. She watched as the team flew by along with the other lions as Grey landed next to her.

 

“Go help them while I do a sweep of the city,” she said and Grey nodded before taking off. Raven jumped down and ran toward the tallest building before swinging up. She ran a test before running a full scan on the city. All the citizens were away from the main battle, some lingered on the outside of the city probably the media, but they were out of harm's way. That’s all that matter to Raven before she ducked behind a pillar as a fighter spotted her.

 

Raven dodged before spinning around and fired back taking it down. She sprinted out and jumped before swinging up firing at fighters trying to thin out their numbers. A fighter came out of nowhere and shot her rope causing her to crash to the ground. Raven quickly got to her feet and ran behind a building for cover. The fighter flew straight passed her before Raven jumped and shot it down. Raven fired a rope arrow at one of the fighters and swung up onto it. Raven grabbed on as the fighter tried to shake her.

 

She looked up and jumped off as a fighter fired at them. Raven activated her double blade and stabbed into the windshield of one of the fighters. There was a small explosion and the fighter start going down which Raven quickly jumped off. She rolled onto the top of the building as it crashed into the ground. Raven sprinted across the builds heading toward the cruisers with fighters on her tail. Grey came around and shot them down before flying passed her.

 

“Thanks, Grey,” she said as the lion flew back into the main battle.

 

“ _What is that?”_ Lance yelled and Raven paused before looking around. That’s when there was a loud bang and Raven’s eyes snapped over to one of the cruisers. The top of the ship was completely open, and the ion cannon was gone as something massive rose out of it. The other paladins all grouped together to watch it unfold.

 

“ _That is not a robeast!”_ Hunk announced while Keith asked the obvious question.

 

_“What the hell is that?”_

 

“ _That’s a_ _Zaiforge cannon!”_ Pidge screamed when it started firing.

 

“Guys move now!” Raven yelled when it began to fire, the team only had seconds before the blast consumes them. Their screams echoed through the coms before cutting off. Smoke came from cannon as the team crashed to the ground. Raven went to a dead sprint toward the other paladins and quickly ran to there side. She first got Pidge and checked her vitals, this wasn’t good.

 

“Allura we need an immediate evac, the others are alive, but their vitals are weak and have multiple injuries.”

 

_“We are on our way, just hold on.”_ The lions stood guard of their paladins as garrison jets kept fighters away, enabling help to arrive. The Voltron ship landed not too far along with a Garrison main ship. Medical teams immediately rushed out and headed to them

 

“We got to get them back to the infirmary back at our base,” Allura called as medical teams were looking over the paladins as the ion cannon fired again just above them. Raven turned back as the galra fleet mobilized. Grey let out a growl and they look at one another. Raven thought for a minute before she realized what she needed to do.

 

“Allura get them out of here! I’ll keep the fleets at bay!”

 

“Raven no!” Allura screamed but it did nothing as the girl took off with Grey followed her paladin.

 

_“Don’t worry,”_ Allura looked over to Black with the other lions in front of her. “ _We will keep an eye on her, just get our paladins to safety.”_  Allura just nodded and watched them take off up into the air before she turned her attention back to her injured paladins. Raven pushed herself into a faster sprint as her eyes darkened. Large black wings rose from her back before she took off.

 

“Hold your fire!” The leading commander yelled, and all the cruiser stopped. “Zoom in on that,” the image roomed in when the object stopped along with the lions.

 

“Is that!” James called as they flew by and the commander’s eyes widen.

 

“Take them down and get me that girl!” He screamed, and all ships fired.

 

Raven’s ears flicked back as they all took in different directions. The ions fired as Raven flew started up into the air as the Zaiforge cannon was recharging before firing. Raven flew back baring missing from the hit before turning back. She let out a growl before raising her wings and charged. The cannon fired again as Raven flew just above it, activating her wrist blades. She started spinning with the blades in front of her before going through the head of the cannon. Raven burst through the cannon as it exploded. Raven flew up barely missing the ground before flying toward the main cruiser.

 

The Lions made a path taking down any fighters in her way as she punched a hole through the ship. Raven flew up before diving back through the cruiser. The MFE fighters and other jets took down the galra fighters and at the three cruisers. Raven shot back out the main cruiser and dove back in over and over again. She flew back as the cruiser was crashing into the nearby bay.

 

A fighter fired a tether at Raven when she grabbed it swinging it into a nearby fighter. More fighters emerged and fired down on Raven along with chains. She dodges and would throw them into each other before diving. They quickly followed and fired. Raven flew up just above the ground causing a handful of them to crash into the ground. She weaved between buildings causing some to crash through some kept up when five appeared in front of her. Raven growled kept flying for them before going just above them as they crashed into the ones behind her.

 

She smiled and flew up when something hit her the back and she cried with pain before crashing to the ground. Raven quickly got to her feet and flew up just as the ion cannon fired again. Her eyes locked on the cannon as it fired again. She dodges and flew straight for it and spun taking out the base. It exploded as the cannon fell onto the cruiser before crashing to the ground. Raven turned back around before diving through the cruiser repeating what she had down to the first. The other cruisers along with most of the fighters starting fleeing. The lions and garrison fighters were taking them down as the cruiser Raven was drilling holes through crashed. Raven helped with taking out the remaining fighters as the others fled. She hovered over the bay as everyone cheered around her as she smiled.

 

All the sudden the fur on the back of her stood up and she spun around when two chains wrapped around her arms. Immediately she pulled back lifting something up with her before it bulled her back.

 

“Grey!!” Raven cried and grabbed the attention of the others.  

 

“ _Hold on!”_ Grey called and flew straight for her with the lions closely behind. That’s when a chain came into Raven’s view before it wrapped around her neck before pulling her into the water below.

 

“ _Tala!”_ Grey screamed and activated her jets.

 

Raven looked down to see a ship below and she swam up. She gasped when she broke the water and tried to fly up, but her wings held her down before the shipped pulled her back under losing the air she had. She fought back as the ship dragged her deeper and deeper under. Raven thrashed tried to get back up to get air. The chain wrapped tighter pulling her deeper. Raven’s eyes started to shut when figures broke through the water.

 

Grey immediately fired at the chain around her neck as Blue and Black broke through the water. They fired at the chains around the girl’s arms as she floated. Grey grabbed her by her collar and swam back up out of harm’s way. Gold, Green, and Red swam down to join the other two lions as they went to destroy the ship that tried to take one of the youngest on the team. Grey shot out through the water and landed not too far. The lioness stood over as her paladin as Raven coughed up all the water she swallowed. Grey let out a rumbled and held her ponytail up so it wouldn’t get in the way.

 

“Th..ks…. Grey,” her voice raspy as bruises started already forming on her neck from the chain. Grey purred and got off as Raven sat up and leaned against her. The other lions flew off the water and landed not too far from the before running over. Gold slowly walked over and poked Raven neck causing her to hiss and Grey to growl causing him to back off.

 

“Is the team ok?” Her voice strained.

_“They ok little one but you need to rest,_ ” Black stated, and Raven nodded, relaxing know the lions would protect her. There were footsteps running toward them causing all the lions to turn around. Grey stood over Raven ready to pounce if anyone dared to harm her cub. Though the MFE group appeared causing the lions to relax and move so they could get by.

 

“That has to hurt,” Ina said as she moved Raven’s head to examine her neck. “Let’s get you back to the Voltron base call the princess to open a wormhole.” They helped her up and into the car as Grey didn’t leave her side and went into the back with her. The other lions followed behind before they headed through the wormhole and got her to the infirmary.

 

Raven pov.

 

“You don’t need a pod just take it easy ok,” Coran ordered and I nodded before looking back at my teammates in the pod.

 

“You did good, I’m proud of you,” Zander stated patting my back.

 

“Thank you may head back to your base,” Allura said before walking back in.

 

“Raven why couldn’t you fly out of the water.”

 

“My wings aren’t waterproof, so they soaked up all the water enabling me from flying.” My voice was raspy as it was sore to talk even with the pain killers.

 

“Your father had the same problem but my mother along with Inesa and I got our grandfather’s which are waterproof. You sadly got grandmother’s side of wings.” Lycan explained as I wrapped the giant towel me tighter while the others nodded.

 

“Go get a warm shower we will call you down when they come out.” I nodded at Allura’s state meant before heading upstairs with Grey closely.

 

I took a long shower before putting on some warmer closes letting my wings air dry. I gathered all my pillows and blankets with Grey’s help. I snuck passed the others before going down into the infirmary. I got everything set up before curling up in front of the pods. Popo sleeps in my arms as Grey curled around us. Though before I knew it the other lions came in and joined me. Not long after I drifted off as I waited for my team to come back.

 

 

Coran stumbled upon Raven fast asleep with the lions and her cat as they walked for the others to come out. They still had a few hours left he shut the lights letting them rest after the long battle.

 


	14. Diana

“Welcome back Ms. Diana.” Allure said as the Adain walked off her ship on the garrison airfield.

 

“Thank you for allowing me to stay at your home while I look over Prince Lycan’s progress with training,” Diana stated as Shiro and I picked up her suitcases as they walked to the car.

 

“Just try and be nice, I know you two don’t get along so,” Shiro whispered as we walked to the car.

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” We throw the suitcases into the back before hopping into the back seats while Diana sat in the front with Allura. The two just talked while Shiro and I were on our phones. After 40 minutes we pulled up to the guest house and let her get settled before heading back to ours.

 

“She here?” Lycan asked as we walked in.

 

“Yep, she is getting settled before coming over for your train in 30,” I stated and he just signed, heading upstairs to get ready.

 

“Good luck with that,” Zander said patting my back. We both headed down to the training area where I was setting up the program for the day with Lycan and Diana walked in.

 

“I don’t believe you have met. Ms. Diana this is my brother Zander.”

 

“Nice to meet you, ma’am.” He said and shook her hand.

 

“Nice to meet you as well. You’re an Adain as well.”

 

“No, my mother met my father before she met Cayden.” He said as I got everything done.

 

“Ok, Lycan I got a set...”

 

“That is Prince Lycan to you,” Diana snapped, and I looked back at the two before looking at Lycan.

 

“It’s fine Diana I told them to not call by my proper name.” He stated and she glared at me.

 

“Alright then let’s get started.” She put a smile on her face before heading up toward the observation deck.

 

“Oes rhaid iddi fod yma? (Does she have to be here?)” Zander asked.

 

“Yn anffodus, ie, (Sadly yes.)”

 

“Ok Lycan we are going to start with combat 25,” I stated as the 2 bots rose from the ground while I handed Lycan the bracelets.

 

“Oh my god mate! Look at your tan line.”

 

“Shut up.” I groaned while pulling my wrist away from Zander as he held back a laugh.

 

“3....2....1.... Go!” The voice said and the two bots charged. Lycan activated the blades and charged. He ducked under the staff and kicked the bot back before blocking the other’s sword. Lycan pushes the bot back as the other cams running toward him.

 

“Get out of there!” Lycan growled before jumping up and landed on the bot’s back before flipping up. He through one the blades, lodging in the bot’s hands before landing. The blade flew back with the bot’s hand. They both turned to him as a new hand formed on the bot before they charged. Lycan held his ground before lunging. He sliced the first’s arm off before plunging the other blade into its chest. The other one kicked him down and he quickly dodges before it smashed its fist into the ground. He kicked its leg out from under it. As it fell, he swung up, slicing its head off. It fell with a thud before Lycan kicks the head, colliding with Zander’s face.

 

“I’m sorry!!” Lycan yelled while I stared down at my brother before looking up at the prince.

 

“Good aim.”

 

“You are such a Bastard,” Zander whispered.

 

“Technically we both are.” “Shut up.” He groaned and I just laughed.

 

“Anyway, very good, though try to keep the bots at more of a safer distance. Use your own strength against as theirs are much weaker then you are at this level. As we go through, they will get stronger yes about level 76 is where their strength will start to even out with yours. Though there is a new trick that you can also use your strength as an advantage.” I stated while bringing up three bots while he handed me the bracelets back.

 

“So, what you would do is throw your blade but what you want it to do is bounce off them and stick into the ground. Then you could use it to bust yourself up before making the blow.” I activated the blades before throwing on. It bounces off of it distorting it as the other two charged. I dodge them before jumping off the blade and spun. I grabbed the bot's shoulder and pulled myself into its back before stabbing my blade through its chest. I jumped, kicking on top of another before slicing the 2nd in half. The last pulled the dead bot off just as my blade went through its head.

 

“Let’s try step one since it is one of the first things you learn before you do the big jump.”

 

“And what exactly is that?” Diana asked.

 

“I don’t know what exactly it was called as I know my father was the first one to make the move, but this is how you do it. You would sprint and do a front fit. When you land on the ground, squat so you can launch yourself into the air before spinning down and slammed your blades down.”

 

“Can you demonstrate please?”

 

“Um, I rather not destroy the training room,” I said, and she glared down at me, oh boy.

 

“I see, continue.” I just nodded and activated a bot, giving the blades back to Lycan. After a few tries, Lycan was getting a hand of it before we put all the pieces together. He still a bit slow but that will come over time.

 

“Good job Lycan, that will be it for the day.” Lycan nodded before heading out as I shut everything down.

 

“So, what do you do afterward?” Diana asked as I shut everything down.

 

“Well I have trained with the team later but I’m going to get ready to go on a horseback ride with Pidge,” I stated and bailed before she could say anything.

 

“So how had it been with Ms. Bitchy?” She asked as we sat up in the tree next to the lake while watching the horse graze.

 

“She was on my case for not calling Lycan by his formal name and then asked me to destroy the training room with that spin move.”

 

“She isn’t only going to be here for a few days right.”

 

“Ya,” I said as she rested her head on my shoulder.

 

“So, you only have to deal with her for that amount of time before she is gone. It was the same thing with my grandma. She would also be nagging me about do I have a boyfriend or why don’t I wear more cute things. You should have seen her face though when I cut my hair, she was livid.” She stated and I laughed.

 

“I can imagine, but she is your grandmother and you know her and love her. I don’t even know who Diana is or why she hates me for something that I don’t even know I did.”

 

“That doesn’t matter, she probably hates that a girl she barely knows is becoming buddies with the prince and is the daughter of the former king. She probably knows the royal family for a long time and it’s something she can’t fathom.”

 

“You may be right.”

 

“I’m always right,” I just smiled and wrapped my arm around her as we sat in silence.

 

“Hey, Raven?” Pidge asked and I looked down at her.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you want to maybe.” She was saying when a phone call interrupted her. I pulled out my phone to see it was Coran and put it on speaker phone for both of us to hear. 

 

"Hey Coran, what’s up?”

 

_“Since Ms. Diana is here, we have decided to go out to dinner tonight around 6 just to let you girls_ now.”

 

“Ok thank you Coran bye,” I said and hung up before sighing.

 

“We probably should head back.”

 

“Ya,” Pidge agreed as I hopped down, and she followed.

 

“So, what did you want to ask me?”

 

“Never mind it’s not important,” Pidge explained and hopped on Star. I shrugged it off and got on Stella before we headed back to the house. I pulled my jacket on before heading downstairs.

 

“So, you never got the chance to ask her!” I heard Lance yell at Pidge.

 

“No, Coran called about the dinner. I didn’t know what to do so I blew it off.”

 

“Absolutely hopeless.” Lance groaned as I entered.

 

“Is something wrong?” I asked.

 

“Actually Pi,” Lance was saying with Pidge covered his mouth.

 

“Oh nothing, you look nice, where... where are your clothes from.” She rushed as my brow rose.

 

“Um, Target.”

 

“Is everyone ready?” Shiro asked as the others walked in.

 

“I believe so, we just have to pick up Ms. Diana from the guest house. Raven do you think you could pick her up and meet at Vrepit Sal.”

 

“Ok,” I said and tried not to grumble.

 

“I’ll go with you,” Pidge stated and Allura just nodded. Pidge and I hopped in my car before heading out when my phone buzzed as we arrived.

 

‘ _So you and Pidge alone earlier ehhh._ ’ Zander said as my face went red.

 

_‘You say anything at dinner, I’m killing you!’_

 

_‘You love me too much.’_ I groaned and slammed my head on the horn just as Diana walked out.

 

“What is the meaning of this!” She yelled.

 

“Sorry, my brother text me something that I might murder him for.”

 

“Why would you want to kill your own brother?” She asked getting into the car.

 

“It’s just a phrase, she won’t actually kill him,” Pidge tried to reassure her as I grumbled.

 

“Maybe.” After that, we drove in silence for the rest of the way before arriving. I helped Diana out as the Keith text Pidge saying they got a table. We headed in and sat down in normal conversation when the head chef came out.

 

“So what can I get you all today?”

 

“Sal it’s good to see you man,” Hunk said and the two hugged.

 

“You as well, I still have a position for you,” Sal said, and Hunk was about to say something when Sal interrupted him.

 

“I know, I know, you can’t because you’re a paladin and you have to protect the universe. Anyway, I have a new dish I’m cooking if you will try it.”

 

“Alright then amaze me, my good man.” “Alright then, does everyone know what they want.”

 

“We are still looking can we order drinks,” Allura said, we order our drinks and kept looking at the menu.

 

“So, I rather not ask your sister, she seems a bit emotional about it but tells me about your mother?” I heard Diana ask Zander.

 

“Rae you alright?” Keith asked as I almost bent my fork.

 

“Ya,” I said before listening back to their conversation.

 

“Well, she was a top equestrian during her time. She had Raven 4 years after me with Cayden. At least he helped her out and would come to visit whenever he could.”

 

“Where is she now, did she abandon you guys?”

 

“Oh, no, no, no. Mum would never abandon us, she is...”

 

“Does she live in another country or is she in jail for something that she has done?”

 

“What are you trying to get at?” I half yelled.

 

“I am just wondering how come the mother of an Ultima doesn’t seem to exist.”

 

“And why do you feel obligated to know?” I asked and they both looked at me.

 

“You don’t need to know anything about our personal lives. You’re only here to see Lycan’s progress in training. So, stop questioning us.” I snapped before going back to my phone.

 

“I’m here to make sure Prince Lycan lives in a suitable environment and the people he stays with are truthful.”

 

“You haven’t questioned anyone else, only me and my brother. You know what you all have a nice dinner cause I’m not going to stay here and listen to this bullshit,” I said before storming out.

 

“Raven,” Zander called as I heard him, and two other people follow me out.

 

“Raven, wait,” Allura said and stopped in front of me.

 

“Can I just go home please, I can’t deal with her,” I asked as Pidge came next to me, hand on my back as Zander stood next to Allura. The two looked one another before looking back at me.

 

“Alright, you can home. Do you want one of us to go with you?” She asked and I shook my head.

 

“I’ll go home with her, Diana will question me about more things,” Zander stated and Allura nodded and they both said goodbye before we headed to the car. When we got home, Zander put on a movie. After 30 minutes in Zander was fast asleep next to me. I snuck away and headed downstairs to train.

 

_“What are you going?”_ I spun around to see Grey in the doorway.

 

“Training, I have only been here for 20 minutes.”

 

_“It’s been an hour.”_ She said and walked up to me.

 

“That doesn’t matter if it keeps me from strangling Diana then that’s fine. I don’t even know what she had against me. I have done nothing to her and soon as she knows who I am, she hates me for no reason.” I complained.

 

“You want to know why,” we both turned around to see Diana in the doorway. “You really want to know. Did you know me, and your father was once together. I was meant to marry him that’s when the galra came and he promises to come back to me.” She said with hope.

 

“Over 20 years later, I find out he died while finding next to his daughter! He promised he would come back for me and then your mother came into his life and took that all way. You came into existence and took it all away from me! So, this is why I want to know who stole away the love of my life and had a child with him before disappearing.”

 

“Well, you are not going to find her.”

 

“Is she in-prison for a crime, did she kill someone and went into hiding or did she just not care about her children and ran off some other man.”

 

“You don’t know anything.”

 

“You sure about that, because it seems no one knows anything...”

 

“It’s because she’s dead!” I screamed and she froze.

 

“That... that can’t.”

 

“Well, it is,” I interrupted her.

 

“She killed in front of me 10 years ago by Sombra.”

 

“I don’t understand, Sombra was Cayden and he would never.”

 

“ _Then you don’t know the full story.”_ We turn to Grey who stepped up. _“You know nothing about my paladin's life. She’s never had the best life, Raven has been through more things you can ever imagine. So, you have no right to attack her for something she couldn’t control. If I ever see you talking to her like that again, we will have a problem_.” She growled before turning to me. _“And you are done with training today cub, go upstairs and go to bed!”_ Grey growled, I didn’t argue and headed out with Grey following me, leaving Diana behind.

 

  “Good work Lycan, that will be it for the day,” I said and shut down the simulation. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Diana walked down the stairs of the observation area and toward the door. She hasn’t said much to me ever since that night in the training room. She didn’t even so much as look at me the wrong way. I don’t know if it was guilt or Grey threat to take her head.

 

“Today is your last day isn’t it?” I asked and she paused at the door before turning to me not making eye contact.

 

“Yes, I’ll be leaving tomorrow morning.”

 

“Would you like to see him,” I asked and that’s when she looked at me.

 

“Are... are you sure?” I just nodded and she looked down thinking.

 

“I would love to.”

 

“I’ll meet you in an hour.” She nodded and left leaving me standing there. We got out of the car before heading in. Diana looked around before following me. We walked up to where they were, and Diana paused. I looked back as she stared at his grave before slowing walking up. She places her hand on the headstone and looked over it.

 

“We have something similar like this back at home.” She said and I just nodded.

 

“Though why didn’t they bury him next to your mother?” I didn’t say anymore, and she looked over before walking next to me as I stared down at mum.

 

“I heard about Nora Williams and her daughter, it’s truly sad about what happened to them. It’s also a miracle that the child survived for so long.”

 

“It is, my uncle still questions how I did.” Diana’s head snapped to me. I looked up at her as she just stared at me.

 

“You’re her.” She said and I nodded. 

 

"I’m Tala Williams. The little girl who everyone talks about when it’s around the anniversary. The one they always say she was the lucky one and they feel sorry for what she went through. Little do they know that the same girl is sitting next to them in class.”

 

“Your team knows.”

 

“Ya, along with my friends and the blade, other than that no one knows, not even the prince.” “I won’t tell a soul.”

 

“Thank you.” “Will, you ever tell the public who you really are?” She asked. “One day I will, just not today.”

 

“I’m truly sorry Raven, I had no idea. I just wanted answers and I took all my angry and pain out on you. I hope you can forgive me.” Diana stated as I came to sit next to her.

 

“I do and I know he would want you to move on, don’t let the grief hold you back. I haven’t and it still hurts but that’s how the world works ok.” I said as she nodded whipping her tears.

 

“Thank you Raven, you truly are his daughter.”


	15. View Point

_“No, please, we have to go back! We have to help him, we have to save him!” Tala cried and banged on the doors. Kolivan looked back from the pilot seat to see the base lower their defense before he sighed with relief. Then he looked down to see the small girl sobbing._

_Kolivan set the fighter in autopilot before getting out of his seat and looking through the bag Cayden gave him. He pulled out a blanket and walked over to her. Tala looked up as Kolivan kneeled in front of her. She started shaking and tried to scoot away, flinching back as he held out the blanket._

_Tala didn’t move and just stared at it. Kolivan only sighed and placed it on the ground before walking back to the pilot seat. Tala watched him as he sat down before looking at the blanket. She slow reaches over and wrapped it around herself. Kolivan smiled before turning back to steering the fighter as she slowly nodded off._

I slammed into the ground before locking back. My eyes widen as I jumped out the way as the Galra’s ax slammed into the ground. Hunk came from the side and swung his hammer into his chest.

 

“You alright?” Hunk asked, giving me a hand up.

 

“Ya just surprised me a little bit.” I stared, notching my bow.

 

“He surprised all of us,” Lance said with his rifle in hand. The galra snarled and grabbed his ax from the ground.

 

“Alright ready... go,” Lance said and I rapid fire. He deflected my arrows as Hunk and Lance charged from both sides. Lance fired his pistols while Hunk used his hammer. Once they had him distracted, I threw my double blade knocking him back. I spun my double blade and threw it as it bounced off of him. It didn’t faze him much as he roared and swung his ax. I grabbed my double blade swung blocking him. A smirk formed on my face when I looked up.

 

“Say hi to prison for me,” I said before jumping back as Hunk slammed his hammer down on the galra.

 

_“Good work today you three,”_ Shiro said through the coms as we watch officers load up the screaming and ranging Galra.

 

“Will be home in a bit.” Hunk stated before the turn to Lance and me.

 

“I feel like we should celebrate with some food.”

 

“Like where you are thinking Hunk.” Lance comment.

 

“There is a cafe just a half a mile from here,” I said showing them the place on my phone.

 

“Alright then let’s go.” I pulled off my helmet and put it in my car before heading following the boys in.

 

“Hello welcome to...” the girl was saying when she froze.

 

“Oh my god, you’re paladins of Voltron. Maya!”She screamed before running back into the back room. We all looked at one another before she ran back out with another girl.

 

“Oh boy,” I whisper know this won’t be easy in and out. The girls wanted pictures with us, so we let them. Though after the second one with me I just wanted my food. Lance and Hunk kept them entertained while I decided what I wanted.

 

“Hey, does this have any peanuts?” I asked but no one here me.

 

“Hunk,” I called, and his head immediately snapped over before walking up.

 

“Can tell if this has peanuts in it?”

 

“It probably has peanut butter,” he said, and I raised my brow.

 

“Ya, It has peanuts in it.”

 

“Ok, I guess I like a chocolate chip cookie then. Lance, what do you want?”

 

“Umm.”

 

“Wait you can’t have peanut butter.”

 

“Yes, I’m allergic to peanuts...” I was saying when the other interrupted me.

 

“So does the mean you’re like a dog where you can’t eat like chocolate or bacon.” She said pointing her phone straight at me probably recording.

 

“Do I look like a dog, I have a minor peanut allergy and I don’t feel like throwing up later. Now I can get a chocolate chip so I can go home and take care of my very bruised back.” I snapped and they both were just silent. One of the girls, Maya nodded before heading behind the counter and headed to get out food. Hunk got a muffin and Lance got a cookie before we headed out.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us about your back?” Hunk said as we walked.

 

“It’s just sore and I really wanted them to shut up so we could go home,” I stared while Lance just laughed.

 

“I’m bored.”

 

“Then why are you here?” I groan and Raza only shrugged. I rolled my eyes before going back to my computer, trying to figure out how to finish my paper.

 

“Where’s Popo?”

 

“Either sleeping, annoying Pidge, playing with the mice or Cosmo.”

 

“Cosmo is Keith’s teleporting wolf, right?”

 

“Ya.” “That’s cool wish I could meet it.” She said when Popo ran into the room and jumped on my bed. That’s when Cosmo appeared in front of Raza. The galran screamed and flung backward off the bed while I burst out laughing. 

 

"Holy shit, that’s cool.” Raza’s head popped back up and stared at the wolf as he and Popo were wrestling with one another.

 

“At least you’re not like Ekon.” “Why was he hiding behind the couch?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“I’m right here,” Ekon said as he leaned against the door frame.

 

“Where did you come from!?”

 

“Watching Keith get his ass handed to him by Kolivan.” He stated before walking into my room and stood next to me.

 

“Oh, right Kolivan dragged us along because the base was having enough of us.”

 

“So, since you got kicked out of the base because you were annoying people, you came here to annoy me.”

 

“Exactly.” I groaned and fell back against my headboard.

 

“Don’t worry they just got done so we are heading out.”

 

“Aww, do we have to.”

 

“Yes, now let’s go.”

 

“Ok fine,” Raza messed with my hair and headed to the door with Ekon.

 

“Bye,” I said, fixing my hair as I grumbled.

 

“Bye Raven, at least you know we still exist!” Raza yelled before disappearing.

 

_“She’s an odd one.”_

 

“Tell me about it Grey but now I can finally finish my paper.”

 

“Raven!!”

 

“What!”

 

“Sky fell in the water trough again!” Pidge yelled.

 

“Are you kidding me?!” I groaned and got up. Sure, enough the little shit was stuck in the damn thing. After about 30 minutes of trying to figure out how to pull him, we go some ropes around his back before Shiro and I pulled him up.

 

“Have you final learned your lesson?” I said as he rested, he’s heads in my chest while Stella was licking the water off his back and Star was seeing if he was ok. I rubbed his head while Shiro just chucked. We left the three of them alone before heading back into the house.

 

“Have you found anything on Kuro and Sparrow?”

 

“No, I haven’t, like ever member of the galra empire they know how to disappear without a trace.”

 

“Oh, lovely.”

 

“I would try and use your guys DNA, but we know Kuro is a galra hybrid and for some reason, I can’t track Sparrow at all.”

 

“Could they have add another species to her DNA?” Shiro asked.

 

“Yes, but that puts it at more risk of her not being an Ultima. Raven is rare already with her only being the third female Ultima, much less her also not being fully Adain.” Pidge stated and Shiro looked at me and I only shrugged.

 

“Have you found any other female Adains that could in the empire?”

 

“No, I haven’t. Why you have been asking this for the past few weeks now,” she said, and I looked away.

 

“Before Cayden, dad died, he told me that there was a girl and that she didn’t understand what was going on or her memory was change. I don’t know but he wanted me to help her and I only presumed it was another Adain, but it only seems Sparrow was the only one.”

 

“What if it was Sparrow, he wanted you to help?” Shiro stared.

 

“Why would he want me to help Sparrow of all people? She is the one saying that the galra empire is the universe savors.”

 

“I don’t know because she is the only one to have Adain blood in every data back I have looked through. Maybe it was someone else that is not Adain?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Raven, who ever this is we will find them and help them alright?” Shiro stated and I nodded. He smiled and patted my knee before walking out.

 

“Did you finish your paper?” Pidge asked as I jumped of the island.

 

“Most of it, I’ll finish it later. I’m off to go see them.”

 

Pidge didn’t ask anymore and only nodded as I left. I grabbed my keys before driving off. I pulled up to the cemetery and grabbed my flowers before heading in. I was about halfway down when I notice a figure standing over them. I quickly snuck behind a tree and looked out, son of a bitch.

 

“What the hell are you doing here!” Sparrow spun around as I walked out my wrist blades ready, flowers hidden behind the tree.

 

“What do you think? I’m looking for my parents, clearly, they’re not here.” I looked at her confused but didn’t question it. As I just wanted her to leave.

 

“Ok then get out of here.” I growled.

 

“What are you going to do with those flowers?” She asked looking behind me.

 

“None of your concern.”

 

“They’re here, where are they?”

 

“You don’t need to know,” I snapped and stocked up to her. “Now leave!” I grabbed her wrist.

_“Tala you need to go.” Cayden said snapping Tala out of her trance._

_“No, no, I’m not leaving you behind.”_

_“You don’t have a choice,” he stated when Kolivan picked her up and ran for the fighter._

_“Wait, no No! Cayden, Cayden!” Tala screamed and was fighting back as Kolivan ran into the fighter._

_“Daddy!”_

Immediately I let go of her wrist as we jumped back from one another. Her face filled with fear and confusion. She saw it to.

 

“What was that, who were they?!”

 

“That was Cayden, dad and the galra was the one that rescued me.”

 

“Who the hell is Cayden, and why did they call you Tala of all things.”

 

“You really don’t know.” I whispered. She seemed to hear me as she only looked more confusion, backing away.

 

“You know what, you probably are here for someone else they are not here. They never were and clearly, you don’t even care.” She backed away before taking off, scaling the wall and disappeared.

 

“That her, isn’t,” I looked back at Dad’s grave. “She’s the girl who doesn’t know the truth, the one you want me to save.” There was no respond before I looked back to where the girl disappeared.

 

“What am I going to do?”


	16. Instincts

“Come on hurry up before I leave you!”

 

“I’m coming!” I yelled and hopping out still putting on my shoe, while Keith was already halfway down the hall. “Can you at least give me a minute to put my shoe on.” Keith signed and walked back as I tied my shoes.

 

“Now you’re ready.”

 

“Yes, let’s go. Also, what are we doing again?” I asked and Keith signed.

 

“Leah wants some facts of Galra and Adain for her project.”

 

“Oh ya,” I stated when something caught the corner of my eye. “What is that?” Keith raised his brow before joining me as I looked into the locker.

 

“Why are you looking at people’s stuff?”

 

“Because I can,” I stated before looking at it closer. “Also why does it look like a bomb.” He immediately pushed passed me and ripped the door off.

 

“What are you thinking!” I yelled, he wasn’t fazed but at least he didn’t pick it up before we could scan it.

 

“It’s not a bomb, it’s some sort of gas chamber and it’s filled with night howler but there something else in it,” I said as Keith looked over the canister.

 

“Something different plus what the hell is....” all the sudden it exploded and blue gas surrounded us. I heard Keith drop the canister as we bolted out of the building. I throw a vacuum device so it wouldn’t spread to the rest of the school before going into a coughing fit.

 

“Keith...*cough* You alright?” I called but got no reply. Keith was on the ground, shaking before he looked up at me. “Keith?” My voice shook as his eyes were purple with the whites of his eyes being yellow. He let out a snarl as fury grew across his body and stood up.

 

“Keith comes on man!” I said, shaking my head as my sight was shifting as I backed away as Keith advance.

 

“Keith please,” I am putting my hands up in surrender when he lunged.

 

I jumped to the side, as his claws grazed my arm. Keith quickly spun back around and attacked. He grabbed me by the throat and his claws duck into my back of my neck. I screamed and ripped his hand off before kicking him down. I put my hand on the back of my neck and all I saw was blood before looking at Keith who was on all fours ready to attack.

 

 

People started forming a circle around us to see what was going which made everything more dangerous. Keith snarled and lunged at the nearest person though I quickly grabbed him before he could even get close. It sent every into a panic as people started running.

 

“Raven!” My head snapped over as the three blades ran over.

 

“Don’t come any closer!” I growled, throwing Keith off my back. “Just get the people to safety and call the team!”

 

I kicked out as he grabbed my foot, dragging me across the floor before throwing me into a pole. I looked up to see my bag a few feet away. I rolled out the way of Keith’s claws before snatching it and running to gain some distance when I found what I was looking for. Keith changed as I pulled out the syringe before holding him in a headlock. He snuck his claws into my skin as I fought back a scream before injecting it into his neck.

 

Keith roared before sinking his teeth into my arm. I screamed and immediately let go before kicking him across the yard. I dropped the syringe and held my arm. Keith rolled to the ground and got to lung at me but collapsed. The sedative immediate effect and he was completely out within seconds.  I had a sigh of relief before the pain and my head started pounding as I fought to control it. I collapsed to my knees trying to fight it off as footsteps came running toward us.

 

“Raven, what happened?” Shiro asked as he ran to my side with Hunk and Lance looking over a collapsed Keith.

 

“They took over.... his instincts and saw me as a threat so he attacked me. Some sort of gas, night howler went off and caused it. I was able to contain it hopeful before it spread to the rest of the school.” I stated, I heard Shiro run off to get it while Pidge stayed by my side. A minute later Hunk came over to look at my injuries.

 

“Where’s Keith?”

 

“He’s fine, Lance is taking him back and I can make an antidote to change him back but right now we need to take care of you.”

 

“No, you need to make the antidotes now.”

 

“Raven, your hurt and we need to stop,” Hunk was trying to say when I looked up at him when he froze as my eyes flickering from gold to red uncontrollable.

 

“I don’t know I long I can control it and... arhhh!” I screamed and ducked my head down as the pain increased.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s ok.” Hunk said as he lifted me up. The trip home was blurry, and I felt myself being put on a bed.

 

“Zander keeps an eye on her, Pidge with me, we need to make that antidote.”

 

“Hey, don’t do that,” my brother said as the newly formed claws dug into my skin. “Prince Lycan, is one his way he might know how to help?”

 

“No....” I said struggling as Zander held me in place.

 

“Raven?”

 

“No... he might set them off.” I tried to say but it was too late.

 

3rd pov.

 

“She’s just in here,” Coran said as they walked in before stopping. Raven’s head snapped up and she froze. Her eyes dilated before shrinking as she let out a snarl.

 

“Raven, it’s me I’m not a threat,” Lycan said calm raising his hands in surrounded. All the sudden he slammed into the wall, Lycan looked up and jumped out the way. Raven growled as she pulled her arm from the wall. The fur on the back of her neck raised and her wings were puffed as her ears pinned back. Snarling as she stocks toward the prince and back into the room.

 

“Easy Raven, come on I know you’re in there.” He said and glanced at Coran and Zander, to see a syringe in the older man’s hand.

 

“Raven?” The girls head snapped over to her brother. She looked confused but soon as he took a step forward, Raven snarled and backed away.

 

“Hey, it’s ok’s it’s just me.” Her brother said lowering himself as Prince Lycan snuck around.

 

“We are only trying to help.” Raven didn’t seem to know what to do when her ears flicked back. Lycan lunged and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her arms in place.

 

Raven thrashed around trying to break free from the 6 foot 5, Ultima. Coran quickly injects the sedative as Raven kicked Prince Lycan off her. They backed away as she tried to lunge but fell to the ground. She tried multiple times before giving up and laid there. Though the others didn’t come close as she could still lash out with her claws until her breathing settled and her eyes shut.

 

Zander slowly picked her up and placed her on the bed. Now all they have to wait for was the antidote.

 

 

I groaned and rolled over trying to get away from the light. What happened I thought when memories came crashing down. I immediately sat up and looked around to see myself in the infirmary.

 

“Raven?” My head snapped over as Zander walked up.

 

“Is Keith ok, was anyone else effect, did I hurt anyone....”

 

“Hey, take a breather first on,” he said, I looked away before nodding as he sat on the bed next to me.

 

“Keith is fine, they gave him the antidote before they gave it to you. The gas didn't spread due to your quick thinking and the only person seriously hurt was you.” Zander said and pointed to my bandaged arm and hands along with the one on the back of my neck.

 

“What happened to the wall?” I asked looking at the giant hole in the wall.

 

“You did,” He said, and I stared at him. “Ultimate strength.”

 

“Get out,” Zander just laughed when Coran and Hunk walked in.

 

“The toxin is completely out of your systems, so your free to go.” Hunk said and I nodded before hopping off.

 

“Where’s Keith?”

 

“In his room.” I nodded before heading up with Hunk behind me to find Lance, Shiro, and Pidge at his door.

 

“He won’t let us,” she said, and Lance didn’t look happy not being able to comfort his boyfriend. I looked back at the door before knocking.

 

“Keith, it’s me, Raven, can I come in.”

 

“No, I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

 

“Keith you won’t, Hunk gave you the antidote, didn’t he. So, you won’t hurt any of us.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“What about when we fought Sombra and Lotor together? You didn’t attack me, so why would you now.” I said and there was a pause.

 

“Ok, but just you if something happened.” I looked at the others before opening the door and shutting it behind me. Keith was huddled in the corner of his room with a blanket over his head.

 

“Keith what happened today wasn’t your fault or mine whoever did this knew about us and targeted us as we were the only ones affected. Hunk said there was an agent in the gas that caused our instincts to be trick and think everything that moved was dangerous.”

 

“But you controlled yourself.”

 

“Not for long,” I said, and he looked up. “Soon as the prince entered the infirmary, I attacked him. Thankfully the team stopped me from causing any damages except for the giant hole in the wall.” I said trying to add some humor, but it didn’t seem to help.

 

“But what if it happens again without some gas making our animals instincts. Look what I did to your arm, what if I hurt someone even worse or....”

 

“Keith,” he paused before looking at me. “You won’t, I know you won’t, the team knows you won’t. You’re not a monster, remember you are still learning to control your instincts. Over time you will gain full control of them with the Blades help, ok.” He nodded and pulled the blanket from his head. The purple was fading, and his ears turned to normal. Though I could tell the boy was still not fully convinced.

 

“I think some people are waiting for you,” I explained but he didn’t move. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm dragging him out the room. Immediately Lance jumped up and wrapped his arms around the boy. Keith froze for a second before melting into his boyfriend's embrace. Shiro quickly followed and placed a hand on his shoulder. Pidge somehow wedged her way between the two while Hunk wrapped his arms around all of them. I just smiled and went to walk away when someone grabbed me by the back of my hoodie and pulled me into the hug. Once it was over, I left so the two lovebirds can have somebody while I went to go see someone.

 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” the prince’s head snapped up as I stood in the doorway of the barn before walking in.

 

“You are alright, I should have known that you weren’t fully in control as the gas caused your instincts to go haywire. I just wanted to see if you were alright, mine wasn’t settled after we found out about what happened?”

 

“Well’s that’s what we Ultimas do,” I said and he just laughed.

 

“At least only one of us has to rule,” he stated, and I agreed. “The authorities are already looking for the people that created the gas bomb.”

 

“Do you think it’s related to us being paladins?”

 

“No, they believe it was more against race, I mean why would they attack Voltron’s two hybrid paladins if they didn’t want to make a statement.”

 

“I didn’t even think about that.”

 

“You have a lot going on with trying to balance your school life, the backlash of who you were and keeping it a secret for so long. Along with having to take out time where you should be relaxing and training me.” He stated as I hopped on Stella’s door and petted her giant head. “Also, you trying to court the green paladin.” I froze before growled while he just smiled. 

 

“What the hell does that mean!”

 

“It’s kind of obvious of how you react around her. The others might not see it because they’re not part Adain, but I can. You two always hang out, you are very protective of her especially when someone is disrespectful. Pidge always seems to come to you for protection or comfort just like you do with her. Though why don’t you pursue a relationship with her?” Lycan asked while I just looked down.

 

“I can’t risk it.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Everyone that is close to me is at risk of getting harmed. My mother and father died trying to protect me. The galra had tried to kill my brother or use him against me. If they found out if I was in a relationship with someone, they would target them.”

 

“You think Pidge is weak?”

 

“No, I don’t!” I yelled and jumped off the stall holding back a snarl.

 

“Then why do you think the galra will capture her so easily. Pidge is a paladin of Voltron, so she already has a target on her back. The galra would have to try hard to capture her along with the others. So, what is so wrong to be in a relationship with her?”

 

“Because I’m afraid!” I yelled and his ears flicked back. “I’m afraid to ruin it. She was the first person on the team that I truly trusted. I don’t want to lose her.” I felt the tears building and quickly wiped them away.

 

“You won’t lose her unless you don’t take action.” The prince stated and I looked away.

 

“Hey Hunk, want me to,” Pidge paused as I could feel her eyes staring at me. “Is everything ok?”

 

“Yes, we will be there, just give us a moment.” Pidge looked from Lycan and backed to me.

 

“Oh, ok.” She gave me one last glance before walking out.

 

“She cares for you Raven and Pidge would never want to lose you as well.” He stated before walking out leaving me in the barn alone.

 

“But what if she doesn’t want someone like me.”


	17. Regrets

“Here is everything of all the people we have been keeping an eye on so hopefully they are on the list.” The man said and Shiro nodded, I looked at both of them sensing some tension, but they were trying to hide it.

 

“Thank you, have a nice day.”

 

“You too,” I watched as he walked away before Shiro called me and I hurried after him.

 

“You know him?” I asked as we got to the car.

 

“Something like that.”

 

“Old friend?”

 

“No, my ex-boyfriend.”

 

“Ohh, sorry I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

“No, you alright, we were together for 2 years but we had too many differences and couldn’t agree on anything so we decided to separate and a month later I was sent off to the battlefront so that helped in some ways. He has a husband named Curtis and two daughters now while I have Allura so we both are happy and living our separate lives. He’s happy so that’s all I can ask for.”

 

“That’s good,” I said hoping to break the tension while he just nodded. We got home within 20 minutes and headed down to the mission area.

 

“You got it?” Pidge asked as we walked in.

 

“Yep.” I handed it to her, and she quickly plucked it in.

 

“Kolivan’s intelligent agent is here,” Keith stated as he peaked in. We all got up and headed up to greet her.

 

“You’re one of the inside agents at that base we took down Krolia correct?” Hunk asked.

 

“That is correct, Kolivan stated that you need help with find out attacked Tala and Keith.”

 

“Please call me Raven,” I said and she nodded.

 

“Lance and Keith can take your bags while we go get started,” Lance collapsed soon as he was handed the bag before dragging it upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms with the help of Keith as the rest of us headed downstairs. I notice Krolia watched them for a bit before following us. Pidge handed her and Hunk the specs on the device that was used while Pidge and I looked over the data that the Garrison gave us along with footage in the hallway of the attack. I was able to pull up the footage on my monitor and after some searching found that someone had broken into the school late the night before planting the device. I was able to get a decent photo of the assailant and sent it to Pidge. We ran it through the Garrison net but came up empty-handed.

 

“Well, there goes that,” Pidge groaned when Krolia and Hunk walked in.

 

“Did find anything,” Coran asked.

 

“Krolia said that the canister that was used was made by hand so it might not be from the empire. We believe that whatever formula they used was meant so whoever it was used on would attack whoever seemed to be a threat mostly the people around them.”

 

“That’s why Keith saw Raven he attacked her even though she did nothing and when Raven lost control and saw Lycan, she attacks as well,” Lance stated when Krolia walked up and the large screen flicked to all the data Hunk and she found.

 

“We believe that the gas targeted the limbic system part of the brain, responsible for memories and emotion and also the medulla for instincts. This causes the person to become confused and scared and angry. This then triggers their instincts on to attack whatever their brain or the gas for the fact saw as a threat. Though the empire hasn’t made any improvements and hasn’t been able to create such a weapon.”

 

“So, you don’t think the galra empire is behind this?”

 

“No, I don’t believe so and even if they were one of our agents would have notified Kolivan.”

 

“She’s right,” Pidge said, and we turned to her. “I have not found any kind of weapon like this in the archives even with the new data we have received not too long ago. There are experiments for it but none of been as successfully from what we saw happen.”

 

“So, it’s not the galra which means it could be a terrorist group may be,” Coran suggested.

 

“Do you know what the gas was made of?”

 

“No, but Pidge probably can scan the gas and find out what it made of also the antidote I made should help with exactly what the ingredients so we could possibly track where they are from.” Hunk suggested, holding out the vial which Pidge took.

 

“Pidge get on with that and let it run while we figure out who the man is.”

 

“We could run it through an internet database, but it might take a while along with my system running on the gas,” Pidge stated and Shiro nodded.

 

“I’ll see if Allura, Coran and I can get more footage on where the man came from and what had a done a few days prior before the attack. Pidge, Hunk get onto the internet database and the gas.”

 

“Raven, can I ask you something?” Krolia asked I looked back at the others to see they didn’t need me.

 

“Ya, that is fine.” I led her out and into Shiro’s office where we could talk.

 

 

“Shoot away,” I said and she looked at me questionably.

 

“You want me to shoot you?”

 

“Oh no, it’s earth expressing meaning go on and ask,” I stated and she nodded clearly confused but didn’t ask.

 

“I wanted to ask about Keith, really on how is he doing?”

 

“Well he is an A student at school, he is getting better with his anger issues. Kolivan comes every 2 weeks to help Keith control his galra side. Sometimes he even trains with Raza, Ekon, and Haris with his blade. He is also dating Lance right now.” I said and she nodded, thinking over what I just told her.

 

“I know who you are Krolia,” Her head snapped up as she stared at me.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“I saw the way you looked at him when we were on the base and when you walked into the house. You have to tell him Krolia, Keith needs to know who you are.” Her eyes widen before looking down, shaking her head.

 

“No, I can’t do that to him, not now.”

 

“Then when, in 2 weeks, a month, a year, after the war?” I said and she was silent. “Krolia from what I have learned over the years that life is very unexpected and time is precious. I lost both my parents, neither got to see me grow up. My dad got to see bits and piece, but he also saw the worst years of my life before sending me away. My mum didn’t get to see any of it and she never will. I almost lost my brother twice, one of the last people I have left.” Krolia just stared at me, as I whipped away from the stray tears.

 

“He needs to know Krolia, he’s 19 now but he still needs his mother.” Krolia looked down as I leaned on the desk. When there was a knock on the door.

 

“Hey, Pidge found out who…. Is everything alright?” Keith asked confused.

 

“Yes, everything is fine,” Krolia said, Keith looked at me and I smiled.

 

“Ok well, we have a breakthrough with who broke into the school.” I nodded and stood up. Krolia didn’t say anything and followed us out.

 

“What did she ask you about?” Keith asked.

 

“Just some stuff about Raza and the boys,” I said as we walked in.

“Alight so Michel Black is the one in the video planting the device but from footage the Garrison gave us and the report he gave when the authorities brought him in, someone asked him to break and set the canister.” “Do we know exactly who?” I asked.

 

“No, we tried to follow the person after they met but they soon disappeared, and we could never get a clear picture of their face.”

 

“Were there any reflect surfaces?” Pidge asked and all of us looked at her confused when the light bulb hit Hunk.

 

“Then if we blow it up and flip it then we could get a clear picture.”

 

“I have no idea what they just said,” Lance said clearly just as confused as the rest of us.

 

“Are they speaking in another language?” Lycan asked.

 

“Yes, they are speaking science which only applies to those two and other really smart people. Keith, Lance and I clearly are not qualified.” I stated while Lance and Keith gave me death stares.

 

“What it’s bloody true isn’t it?”

 

“Raven! Rwy'n gwybod mai chi oeddech chi, chi ddarn o gachu!” (Raven, I know this was you, you piece of shit!) Zander screamed I guess he’s out of the shower. My brother stormed down the stairs, his face almost had bright as his new bright pink hair. I burst out laughing while everyone else smiled or laughed with me.

 

“It actually looks good.” Hunk commented.

 

“You look like fucking pink lollypop.” I laughed and his fury only grew before he charged. I took off down the hall screamed as Zander chased after me.

 

“Guys I got it!” Pidge called after me apologies the Zander for his new look, though it’s only temporally so it will only last a week. So at least he didn’t completely try to take my head.

 

“So, the person is named Carmon Chase and world known hacker, I have always wanted to meet her. What they mainly do is play pranks on politicians and other high-class people. Though why would she go after Keith and Raven with a gas that could have seriously harmed people.” Pidge stated.

 

“Well let’s go get her. Do you know where she lives?”

 

“It’s hard to tell with all her security codes being able to block which makes sense as no one has seemed to be able to find her, though just give me a few seconds and got her. She is actually still in the city which is good. Probably why I was able to find her so easily.”

 

“Why would she still be here though, it happened over a week ago?” Lance asked before I made a comment. 

 

“I have a feeling the galra are still involved in this somehow.”

 

“You’re not the only one,” Keith whispered next to me.

 

“Pidge?”

 

“Oh, right I am able to track her phone and she is located at the Country Inn hotel.”

 

“Alright, team let’s go,” Shiro ordered.

 

 

Keith, Pidge, Krolia and I watched on the cameras from the van as Shiro and Allura walked in. Coran and Hunk stayed outside just in case she made a run for it. Lance was on a nearby building to see if she was in the building.

 

“She is on the second-floor room 214, Lance you have eyes?”

_“Yep and I can also confirm she is in the room.”_   

 

We watched as they headed up the elevator on the body cams before coming up to the room. We waited anxiously when they knocked onto the door. A young olkari woman answered the door she only looked a few years older than us.

 

“ _Um hello?”_

_“Yes_ , _are you Ms. Cameron Chase?”_

_“Yes, is everything alright?”_

_“Yes, we would like to talk to you about the incident with two of Voltron’s paladins, Keith Kogane and Raven Iverson. So, can we come in and talk?”_ Her face went pale, but she allowed them in.

 

_“The rest of your team is, here aren’t they?”_

 

_“Yes, they are so if you do try and do something, they will storm this place do you understand.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_ She nodded and offered them on the couch.

 

_“Do you exactly what happened with Keith and Raven?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“So, you know what happened to them when they were exposed to the gas.”_

_“Yes, I thought the gas would only stun them and thought Keith and Raven would be the best test subjects. I never meant for it so they would complete control of themselves.”_

_“Then why did you create it?”_

_“A guy offered me that if I did this and succeed, he would give me 5 grand. Though when I discovered the effects, I told him no but then he offered me 50 grand which I couldn’t refuse.”_

_“And why is that?”_

_“My mother is severally sick, and the medical bills and her medication are extremely expensive. I thought if I did this, I would get some money to help pay for them.”_

“She’s not lying her mother was diagnosed with leukemia a year ago.”

_“Do you know who hired you to create it?”_

_“Yes, a guy named Macidus.”_

_“Pidge?”_

“Already on it.” Pidge was typing away and pulled him up. “From what I can tell that he seems like a normal guy, but you never know, and I don’t see him having any connections to the empire.”

 

“That still doesn’t mean that he is a threat,” Keith commented.

 

“ _When are you guys meeting?”_  Allura asked.

 

_“Tomorrow at 11 in the Castle city center. You guys going to put a stop of it aren’t you?”_

_“We are I’m sorry but it’s for the best.”_

_“I know I should have come forward and handed it over to you guys, but I couldn’t turn down the money.”_

_“That’s alright we understand.”_

_“So, if I may ask what’s the plan.”_

 

3rd pov.

Raven, Hunk, and Lance were all stationed on the rooftops watching from above for anything. Coran sat on a nearby bench reading a book while Keith sat on his phone. Pidge was sitting on a wall typing away on her computer. The girl looked up as Cameron walked passed her. Shiro and Allura sat in a café watching from a distance as their hair would cause them to be recognized almost instantly. Krolia remained in the van as she would be in the same situation as Allura and Shiro. Lance watched through his rifle as Cameron came up to the fountain and sat down, waiting.

 

_“Have you guys spotted anyone that could be this Macidus,”_  Allura asked.

 

“ _I haven’t seen anything down here.”_

_“Nothing up in the skies,”_  Raven announces after Coran. 

_“Six o’clock a man is walking up to Cameron.”_ Keith and everyone’s eyes looked over. A man with greyish-blue skin and yellow eyes dressed in a suit and a tall hat walked up to her. He carried a briefcase toward her.

 

“ _Yep, it’s him. The 50 grand is in the case.”_ Pidge stated.

 

_“Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?”_

 

“ _You’re not the only one big guy,”_  Lance said, Raven narrowed her eyes as he walked up to the younger girl.

 

“CC, I presume.”

 

“Yep that’s me, do you have it?” She asked and he tapped the case.

 

“You have what I want?” Cameron fished through her pocket before holding out the hard drive with the fake data and a tracker.

 

“All the ingredients and how to create it.”

 

“Are you sure this is all true because if not I’m going to have to come to find you.”

 

“Good luck with that.” She said and he smiled while looking at the drive before putting it away and handed her the case.

 

“Also tell your little guardian angel it’s nice to see her all grown up.” Raven’s blood went cold as the man looked up at her. Cameron screamed and dropped the suitcase when he teleported.

 

“ _Where did he go!”_  Lance yelled through the coms. Coran quickly ran up to Cameron to get her out of here as the others looked for Macidus. Raven had her bow notched, waiting. Her hairs stood on the back of her neck and spun around when Macidus appeared behind her.

 

“Come we must get you...” Coran was saying when Raven slammed through the fountain and skidded across the asphalt. She quickly got to her feet and looked around.

 

“Guys he’s a dru, AHHHH!” Raven screamed in agony before collapsing to the ground. Macidus stood behind her with his hand raised before he turned to Coran and Cameron before firing. Coran grabbed the girl and ducked when a rock wall shielding them.

 

_“Get Cameron out of here!”_  Hunk yelled before jumping down from the building. Lance fired from above and as Keith and Pidge charged while Shiro and Allura ran out of the cafe. Macidus dodged the sniper’s shots while Pidge swung her grappling hook. He grabbed it and flung her into Allura causing them to fall. Shiro swung his arm and Macidus blocked before shooting him down. Hunk fired his machine gun, Macidus teleported dodging his shots before he appeared behind Hunk and fired. Keith ducked as Hunk flew over him, throwing his blade. Macidus dodged and teleported when Lance fired.

 

Krolia opened the van doors as Coran and Cameron quickly ran inside.

 

“Are you guys alright?”

 

“We are fine just a bit shaken,” Coran said when there was a scream through the coms. They looked back at the cameras; Lance was down. Keith held his side with his Bayard in hand. His blade was in knife form and off to the side as Macidus crept toward him.

 

“No,” Krolia grabbed her gun and ran out of the van before anyone could stop her.

 

“Haggar and the others would have fun playing with you.” He smirked as Keith growled.

 

“Stay away from him!” Macidus turned and teleported as Krolia fired. She quickly ran to Keith’s side when Macidus reappeared and fired at them. They quickly dodged before charging. Keith throws his sword and Macidus quickly teleported before firing as he appeared. It was diverted when Krolia shot him the shoulder.  He growled and teleported before firing at her. Krolia dodged and grabbed Keith’s knife before raising it as he fired. Krolia skidded across the asphalt before getting to her feet as Keith’s knifed formed into its blade form.

 

Keith started at her, eyed wide, _how did she do that?_ He thought but quickly shook those thoughts away before charging. Krolia dodge, as Keith swung which Macidus quickly teleported. Macidus teleported around dodging their moves and firing. Keith and Krolia dodged as he disappeared.

 

“Keith!” Keith looked over to were Krolia aimed and throw his blade which he quickly followed. Macidus appeared, ready to fire when the sword and blade lodged into his chest. He looked down before letting out a scream as his chest began to glow. Krolia eyes widen and she quickly grabbed the boy before ducking and using her body as a shield as the druid exploded. They came to a stop before Krolia groaned and getting off Keith.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Ya, I’m fine.” Krolia nodded before standing up, walking over to were Keith’s Bayard and blade. Keith watched her as she picked them up and held them out to him.

 

“How were you able to use my blade?” Keith asked and Krolia froze before looking at Raven as Pidge helped the girl up.

 

“Cause it… because it uses to be mine.” Keith’s eyes widen as he stared at her.

 

“That means your my…”

 

“Yes, and I know you have a lot of question but let’s get home first and I’ll explain everything.” Keith didn’t say anything and nodded before they followed the others out.

 

 

“Do you have to go?” Keith asked the rest of the team stood back at the door letting the two have their moment. It’s been two days since Keith found out and the two have been spending all their time with one another. Though Krolia got a call the other day she needed to come back.

 

“I’m sorry Kolivan needs me but if you have anything you need to talk about or want to meet up just call alright.” Keith nodded before wrapping his arms around her which Krolia returned.

 

“I love you, be safe.”

 

“I love you too.” She kissed her forehead before waving and got into the car and drove off. They watched her go and once she was out of sight that’s when Lance stepped forward.

 

“Are you going to be ok?” He asked and Keith nodded.

 

“I’ll be ok.” Lance wrapped his arm around his shoulders and squeezed before leading him back toward the others.

 

“Thank you, Raven.”

 

“I’m just glad, you know and that you guys are happy with one another.”

 

“Aww, I’m going to cry!” Hunk brought Raven into a bear hug as she laughed. Soon enough everyone else joined.

 

“It was good of you to do that Raven,” Shiro said and she nodded.

 

“Now that we are all done moping around, I’ll start up some dinner,” Coran stated and headed inside as everyone went pale.

 

“NO!”

 


	18. Aunty Raven

“Aunty Raven!” Some screamed before something jumped on my back.

 

“Don’t kill the child!” Lance scream when I went to fling them off. I looked back to see Inesa holding on to me.

 

“When did you get here and how?” I asked as other students stared at us.

 

“Lycan said I can come to visit and I wanted to surprise him.” She explained before jumping off my back.

 

“I think you surprised Raven,” Hunk chuckled, and I grumbled. Lycan and Keith walked out when Inesa took off and lunged at her brother. I have never seen Keith jump so high before stumbling back.

 

“Where did she come from?” Keith hissed as he snuck behind Lance. 

 

“Come down babe it’s only a child.” Lance tried to ensure him but the galra hybrid was having none of it as he was making weird noise that sounded like an annoyed cat. I just rolled my eyes before we headed to the cars after the two’s siblings bounding moment and headed home.

 

Pidge and I hanged out downstairs working on a project with Popo and Cosmo cuddled up with us. At some point, Lycan and Inesa came in after doing something outside and sat down on the couch watching a movie. The doorbell rang, and Hunk went to go get it. That’s when there was a squealing and high-pitched voice. Pidge and I looked at one another before walking out just as Hunk was saying bye to someone before shutting the door with two little kids standing next to him.

 

“There’s more of them,” Pidge whispered while I rolled my eyes.

 

“Hunk who is this?” I asked.

 

“This is my niece and nephew, Elei and Tanner. Since we have a four-day weekend they are going to stay with us.”

 

“Oh, cool maybe they can hang out with Inesa as well.” Right on queue Inesa stuck her head and stared at the two other children. They shrank behind Hunk and her ears pinned back, seeing them look at her with fear.

 

“Inesa comes here,” I said and got to my knees. She quickly ran over and held onto me while Lycan watched behind us. “Elei and Tanner, this is my cousin Inesa and she is from the planet Adeny.”

 

“Is that why you have wolf ears?” Elei asked Inesa nodded uncomfortably.

 

“Cool!” The little boy squealed and they both came out from behind Hunk to greet her. Inesa looked so confused but let go of me. Soon enough the three of them started talking and ran upstairs to play video games while Hunk put their bags in one the guest bedroom. The rest of the night the three of them hanged out before it was time for bed.

 

The three of them the next day was begging to go out to the mall and look through the stores. Hunk couldn’t go as he was fixing up Keith motorcycle form our latest mission. So, I insisted that I could take them out. It took at least 30 minutes to convince Inesa to take off her tiara. Though after that they were all excited as we got into the car and headed out. Soon as we got there the three tried to take off. After I quickly disciplined them for running out in front of cars before heading in. Inesa and Elei held my hand as we started walking through stores. We ended up at building a bear workshop.

 

In the end, we were in there for an hour as the three build their own bears. Afterward, I took them all to lunch when Hunk texted me, he will be there in 45 minutes. That gave me time to take them to a couple of kids clothing stores before heading to a playground they had in the mall to keep them busy.

 

“Are they yours?” A woman asked as she sat down next to me.

 

“Oh no, no, the little girl in the pink dress is my cousin and the other two are my friend who is on his way right now, nephew and niece.”

 

“Oh well, they lovey.”

 

“Ya, most of the time. Is that your little boy?” I asked pointing to the little boy Inesa and the other two were playing with.

 

“Yes, I needed to run some errands and promised him that he could play at the playground.”

 

“Their actual the ones who wanted to come here.”

 

“Oh really, ya probably for the playground and my cousin doesn’t get to go out much like this.”

 

“Oh, that’s a shame.”

 

“Ya,” I said when my instincts were on edge. That’s when I noticed Inesa had stopped playing and was looking around, her ears were flicking back and farther. Something’s wrong. 

 

“Is something is wrong?” She asked as I slowly stood up and Inesa looked back to me.

 

“Get your child and get out of here.”

 

“Aunty Raven,” I turned back to Inesa who was looking behind at me when her eyes widen. “Aunty Raven look out!” I spun around, activating my wrist blades, blocking the shot before something slammed into me and into the wall.

 

3rd person

 

“Looks I caught a little birdy,” the galra smiled showing off metal fangs while Raven growled.

 

“Leave her alone!” He turned around as Inesa stood there with no fear as Elei and Tanner hiding behind her with her wings raised and her ears pinned back.

 

“Why aren’t you cute? Would be a shame if something happened.” Raven’s eyes widen and she looked at the little girl.

 

“Get out of here now.” That’s when a large galra stocked toward them. “Get out of here and run.” Inesa looked back at Raven while she backed away from the galra. “Run, run,” Raven yelled but the girl didn’t listen.

 

“Inesa run!” Raven screamed as her eyes turned red. Immediately, she grabbed Elei’s and Tanner’s hand before taking off.

 

“Get her she’s the princess.” The Galra holding Raven yelled.

 

“No!” Raven quickly kicked him off and slashed his face before taking off after the galra chasing them. Raven launched onto his back causing them to fall to the floor. She blocked him with her double blade as he slammed his hammer down. Raven pushed him back and charged. The other galra grabbed her by the face and slammed her headfirst into the ground.

 

Raven tried to sit up, her vision focusing in and out. There was a screamed and Raven looked up to see Inesa fighting back as the galra dragged her away.

 

“Inesa... Inesa!” Raven called and tried to stand. The larger galra looked back at Raven struggled to stand. He took his hammer and throw it at a loose concert slab. Raven only had time to look up before it landed on top of her. The last thing she could remember was Inesa’s cries before everything went black. 

 

 

_Little Tala squealed when she was ruffle picked up and looked up to see Trill one of the Galra soldiers, immediately looking down._

_“You don’t need to the little one, I want to see your beauty.” He said and tilted her chin up as a shiver ran down her spine. Her instincts screamed danger, run, call for him but she didn’t listen and stayed quiet._

_“Now don’t scream,” he reached for the bottom of her pants when Tala started panicking._

_“Shut up and stop struggling.” He said. Tala started kicking, punching, biting, screaming, hit him with her wings. Trying to either get him off or to get someone’s attention but she knew that no one would.”_

_“I said shut up!” He screamed and slapped her causing her to let out a cry but kept fighting. That’s when the door was slammed down and a roar._

I gasped and started falling when someone grabbed a hold of me. Immediately I started panicking and tried to push them off me as they lowered me to the ground.

 

“Hey, hey, hey Raven, it’s just us. It’s ok,” someone said as they let me go and I immediately scooted back, trying to control my breathing. My vision cleared to see Pidge and Zander kneeling in front of me with Coran and Allura behind them, clearly worried at my panic stated. I started to calm down as Pidge and Zander helped me over to a cot.

 

“Raven, do you remember what happened?” Allura asked.

 

“Um, I was out with the children and….” Everything came back to me, immediately I tried to get up and Zander held me back. “Where are they, I was fighting and trying to protect people. I saw a galra soldier grab Inesa and I tried to get when everything went black. Please tell me if they are ok?” They were all silent and looked at one another.

 

“When we got there, you were trapped under a collapsed slab of concert. You had 3 broken ribs, bruised lung and a large gash in the back of your head.”

 

“And the kids?” I asked seeing as they didn’t answer the questioned beforehand. They were silent and looked at one another, my heart sank.

 

“The galra took them before we could get to them.”

 

“No, no, no, no...”

 

“Raven it wasn’t your fault.” Pidge tried to comfort me as I curled up, tears started streamed down my face.

 

“But I was supposed to watch them, I was supposed to protect them and the galra took them away.”

 

“Tala from the force the galra used was nothing that you could have handle on your own especially after all the chaos that was happening.”

 

“But I should have been able to stop them from being taken away. I promised myself I would try to stop any more children from being taking and my own little cousin and Hunk’s niece and nephew where.”

 

“Tala, we will find them, and we will get them back,” Zander said, I looked at his eyes before nodding and got up.

 

“No, you don’t I need to asses you,” Coran said as I pushed past them.

 

“That doesn’t matter right now we need to find them now,” I started storming into the control room.

 

“What do you think you are doing?” Shiro said as I walked toward my stationing.

 

“Find the children before the galra do any lasting damage,” I stated when Hunk grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

 

“And you need to go back and get check over to see if you have any lasting damage.”

 

“But we have to find them!”

 

“What the hell do you think we are doing right now.” Hunk snapped back, and I snarled.

 

“Alright, that’s enough!”


	19. Save Them

“We have to find them!”

 

“What the hell do you think we are doing right now.” Hunk snapped back, and I snarled.

 

“Alright, that’s enough!” Shiro yelled to restore order and Hunk let me go.

 

 “I know both of you are worried, but we need a plan without getting at each other throats. I know you hate it Raven and with your past that it doesn’t help but we need to be calm and collected.”

 

“Calm, I can’t be calm knowing children’s lives are at stake, my instincts won’t let me.”

 

“And we understand that but picking fights doesn’t help.” I gritted my teeth before storming out, up to my room.

 

“He’s right, I need to calm down but how can I when I could have prevented it,” I said pacing my room. “But if I take my armor, they will know but....”

 

I looked at my closet before walking in and looked up at a small trapdoor. I used my blade causing the door to open and a duffle back fell out. I hoped it up and pulled out the scarf, tracing my fingers over the material.

 

“One last time,” I pulled off my dog tags and left them on my dresser before opening up my window and I was gone.

 

 

“Thanks for the information buddy,” I said looking over the info as the galra hung upside down screaming. “Don’t worry the cops will be here soon.” I gave a salute before taking off.

 

“Ok, please don’t teleport in outer spaces,” I whispered before throwing the orb and jumping into the wormhole.

 

I landed on solid ground which was a sigh of relief before looking around. Yep, definitely a Galra ship just have to find an out lot. Footsteps started to get closer and I quickly climbed up into the vent system. Unlike Galra bases, most Galra ships have similar layouts and I quickly found my way to the control room.

 

A lone sentry was in the room and I grabbed a bladed disk before throwing front the vent. It landed on the sentry’s back before cracking to life as the sentry fell to the ground. Once it was down, I hoped out and head straight for the computer.

 

“ID?”

 

“13FE02,” I said before putting my hand on the handprint since Sparrow is my clone, I should be able to get in.

 

“No match access denied.”

 

“What, fine want to play hard to get.” I pulled out a small computer before attaching it to the computer.

 

“Thank you shrimp,” I said as I was able to get in. “Got ya.”

 

I put the computer away and jumped back into the vent just as the sentry turned back on as nothing happened. I pulled up the coordinates and followed the map down into the prison section. Once I found the cell, I heard aloft crying and someone comforting them, Inesa.

 

Hopefully, they are not in front of the door, I thought as I backed away. I went into a dead sprint and slammed into the door, knocking it down. Inesa and thankful Elei and Tane were with her as well along with another little boy with light blue skin and yellow eyes. She crouches in front of them protectively until she saw me.

 

“Aunty Raven!” She squealed and jumped into my arms.

 

“Uhm Inesa are you sure?” Elei asked I pulled down my scarf and my eyes shifted before going back to red.

 

“Whoa.”

 

“Ok, come on we have to go.”

 

“But he’s hurt,” Inesa said and pointed to the little boy. I nodded and walked over as the coward and I quickly paused.

 

“It’s ok Kiki, Aunty Raven is a paladin of Voltron and a princess she won’t hurt us.”

 

“Are you sure?” A small voice asked, and she nodded. He lifted his arms and I quickly picked him up before running out. The other three held hands as they followed me through the halls before I paused and looked out. Three guards stood by, but they all talked and were across the room.

 

“Ok, you see that ship. That’s the one we are going to use to get out of here and then I will get you guys back home.” They all nodded, and I ran out first with Kiki in my arms. I looked around to see the guards still busy. I waved my hand and they quickly ran over as I opened the door and we ran on board. I set the boy down before running to the pilot seat.

 

“You know how to fly?”

 

“Ya my uncle taught me, and I need to know how to fly to be a paladin just in case something like this happens.”

 

“How long as it been since you last flown?” Inesa asked and I paused.

 

“Let’s not talk about that,” I started turning on the ship before grabbing the controls. The guards looked up and were yelling before turning their guns. I quickly launched and flew out of the ship, looking back to see the other guards running to other fighters. I quickly activated the thrusters and headed down to a nearby planet, Caido so I can activate a wormhole and get them home. I landed in the outskirts of an abandoned city before grabbing the children and running inside. I brought them to a room and settle the children down. Kiki leg was broken and his ankle was twisted. I put a split on it before getting out my last wormhole ball. I put the coordinates into it before throwing it onto the ground, though nothing happened.

 

“What?” I quickly picked it and examined before looking at the power, it was dead. I growled and quickly grabbed my computer, seeing if I could contact the team or charge it in some way. That’s when I heard something moving toward us from a few blocks down.

 

“Stay here and don’t come out,” I said, and they nodded. I ran back down and ran down next to the buildings before peeking out. A galra commander was walking with a group of sentries with what looked like two tanks as they walked through the city.

 

“They landed near the city they couldn’t have gotten far,” Sparrow said as she and Kuro walked next to a commander.

 

“What are you do when you find those kids along with her?” Kuro asked

 

“The kids don’t matter they were only to get some ransom money from the Duchess, but Guardian is more valuable to the empire then them.”

 

“Then why don’t you try to take me now.” They spun around as I walked out.

 

“Fire but I want her alive!” The sentries began to fire as I charged. I dodged the fire before jumping onto the commander’s back and over the tanks.

 

Have to lead them away from the children, I thought as I kept running before turning around the next corner as the tanks began firing.

 

“Get her!” I heard the commander yell as Sparrow and Kuro started chasing me. I pushed myself faster as they rained fire on me from the sky. I took off hoping to be able to dodge easier before flying into an abandoned building with a large enough opening. I tumbled to the ground before heading straight for what looked like a stairwell. After running down a few more flights I ran out onto the second floor and jumped out the window. Once on the ground, I took off running between buildings before they lost sight of me.  They didn’t notice that I ran a full three sixty and back toward where the children were. I only ran a few blocks when there was screaming, and I skidded to a halt, frozen.

 

“Inesa... Inesa!” I called and sprinted toward the scream. I came around the corner and came to a halt. As I watched Inesa struggle against the commander, none of the other children were around. She was screaming at him when he throws her down and kicked her, that’s when they came back.

 

_“Mummy, Momma!” Tala screamed as she was dragged away from her mothers’ body._

_“Shut up!” The guard yelled but she ignored and contained to cry. He growled before slapping her across the face, before grabbing her hair and pulled her up to his face._

_“I told you to shut up!” He spat in her face._

_“Don’t kill the child we still need her.” Haggar order, the guard grumbled before dropping her to the ground._

_“Get up let’s go,” Tala didn’t move as she cried. He grabbed her by the arm before dragging her on the ship as she tried to fight but sadly lost._

“I told to be quiet!” He yelled before dragging Inesa back as she cried in pain. There was a snarl and he looked up before a body slammed into him. They rolled to the ground before he was thrown and slammed into the ground. The commander sat up his eyes widen.

 

Raven stood in front of his wings high, her ears pinned back but her eyes were slits like she wasn’t fully there. She lets out a snarl before she roared and slammed her mouth shut. Raven turned back to Inesa and her face immediately turned to worry. She let out rumbled, but the child didn’t move as she was frozen. Raven repeated the noise before letting out a small roar flapping her wings in desperation. Inesa understood and took off running. Raven watched her go before turning back to the galra snarling and stared them down.

 

The commander watched her as Raven full turned when she lunged straight for him. The tanks and sentries fired, Raven easily dodged before lunching up into the air. She slammed her fist into the ground as they jumped out the way, shattering the concert. Raven throw her blade into a sentry’s chest, ripping it out slicing on in half. She sliced them down before dodging the tanks fire. One fired straight at her and Raven swing, causing the fire hitting into the build next to her. Raven grabbed the tank and threw it into the one next to her causing it to explode. Raven turned back to the commander, he shudders in fear as she stocked toward him. The fur on her neck rose and she moved as something fired passed her. Raven spun around to were Kuro and Sparrow stood as they stared at her eyes wide.

 

“What the hell?” Kuro said before turning to Sparrow who lowered herself backing away. “Sparrow, what’s wrong?” Raven snarled, and the girl jumped back, and Kuro looked back at Raven before looking at his partner. She looked like she was trying to make herself smaller like she was submitting to the higher being. Kuro grabbed her and pulled her away as Raven lunged and fired grazing her shoulder. Kuro grabbed Sparrow and they fled the scene just after they arrive.

 

Raven growled before turning back to see the commander was gone when a thruster was activated as she looked up. A fighter flew up as it fled the planet. Raven looked back at the destruction before looking out to where Inesa ran. Her ears flicked back and forth before she sniffed the air and took off to where she hid the others. Raven ran up the stairs, calling out to them before coming up to the room. The three were all trying to comfort a crying Inesa. Raven let out a rumbled and they looked up before Inesa jumped onto her. Immediately she wrapped her arms around the child, rumbling trying to comfort her.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gone and...” She tried to say before Raven rubbed her head trying to calm her down. She stood up before settling next to the others, wrapping her wings around them bring them closer. Though little did she know, she was being watched.

 

“Call them and tell them that we found her,” the native leader said, and the warrior bowed before he walked away. The leader looking back watching the Ultima as she comforts and protects the children around her.

 

 

“Where are they?” Shiro asked as the leader pointed to the building.

 

“I would be careful though; your grey paladin doesn’t seem to be fully there and very protective of the children.” He said as Grey walked up before heading inside.

 

“What happened?” Allura said as she stared out to the destruction of the city was Raven’s battle with the galra took place.

 

“That’s why King Cayden and your grey paladin are so valuable being Ultimas,” the leader said as they all looked out. “That’s how powerful they can be.”

 

Raven ran her hand through Inesa’s hair when she heard something. They all looked at her as she set down Inesa and stood up ready. There was a rumble as Grey came into sight and they paused, staring at one another. Raven’s figure relaxed as Grey purred and walked up to them. Raven picked up Kiki and grabbed Inesa hand as they followed her out. She paused when they got to the entrance, looking at the natives of the planet before her eyes landed Shiro and Allura. Grey purred and Raven looked at her before continuing to follow the lioness keeping her wings behind Inesa, Elei, and Tane.

 

“Raven are you ok?” Allura asked and the girl only let out a rumble before they walked onto the ship.

 

“Thank you again,” Shiro said and shook hands with the leader.

 

“No, thank you. The Grey paladin forced the galra to leave our planet and our solar system, giving us peace and time to rebuild our home.” He said, Shiro, smiled and nodded before heading on the ship as they headed back.

 

Hunk was passing back and forth, Zander’s leg thumbing and down as the prince sat in the back, trying to keep cool. The doors opened, and everyone looked up.

 

“Uncle Hunk!” Tane and Elei cried as the ran over and jumped into his arms.

 

“Inesa,” Lycan called as his sister ran over before he wrapped his wings around them.

 

“He has a broken leg,” Allura stated as Raven walked up with the little boy in her arms.

 

“Alright, little on let’s get that checked out,” Coran said and went to grab him. Though before Allura or Shiro could warn him, Raven growled and bared her canines. Immediately Coran put his arms up in surrender and backed away. Raven stopped and went back to comfort the child as he gripped Raven tighter and whined. Coran motioned for her to follow which Raven complied as they headed to the medic bay as Zander followed behind.

 

2 hours later-

 

“Are you ok?” Zander asked as the situation with Kiki calmed down and Raven was talking again.

 

“Ya,” she nodded as Coran finished bandaging her graze. “I just had the get them and when the commander grabbed Inesa, I couldn’t hold back.”

 

“That’s ok, you show them that even without your powers, you are still a threat.”

 

“Does that supposed to make me feel better when the galra are probably wanted me to be on their side and are threating to take me,” I said, and he paused.

 

“Ya that sounded better in my head.” He said, and I nodded in agreement before laughing when Hunk walked in. Zander smile and patted me on the back before walking out letting us talk.

 

“I wanted to say thank you for saving my niece and nephew. I know our fight didn’t help but I’m very grateful.” He stated and I smiled.

 

“Your welcome, I’m glad their ok and me with my whole instincts and things.”

 

“We all have our things, right.”

 

“Ya, come on the others probably are waiting for us upstairs,” I said and we headed up.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Sparrow what happened out there,” Kuro said.

 

“I was just caught off by her power ok,” She growled back.

 

“Sparrow is you su…”

 

“I am ok, I’m not some weak Adain, I’m an Ultima ok,” She interrupted before storming out. Kuro just sighed, he needed to tell her the truth but how would she react to it. She would never forgive him and that was the last thing he wanted was too lost the one he sees as a little sister.

 


	20. Learning Experience

“Might I asked what are you doing?” I asked Lycan was sitting over a table working with what looked like a tracking device and Inesa’s necklace.

 

“I’m putting a tracker in Inesa necklace, my mother asks me if I could. They had one out in my earring when I got older, so it only makes after what happened they would want one for her. I also put a picture of us and Zander in it, since she asked a while ago if I could put one in.”

 

“I didn’t know you were handy in tools, it’s very good. Also, why would she want me in the picture and not your parents? We have only known each over for a few months.”

 

“Thank, and she sees you as a sister and so do I. So, it only makes sense, plus she already has one of our parents.” He stated not even looking up from his work. My face heated up and I looked away.

 

“What’s up bitches!” Zander screamed bursting into the room, startling me and Lycan.

 

“Really Zander really!?”

 

“What I can’t be like the cool kids?”

 

“From What Raven has told me, you were never what you guys call the “cool kid”.”

 

“Oh, that’s for ratting me out Rae.”

 

“Hey, I’m only speaking honestly and just a heads up, training in an hour,” I stated and patting the table. Lycan nodded and turned back to his work as Zander and I walked out.

 

“Hey, I actually came in to tell you something?”

 

“Ya, what’s up. You and Jade finally getting married.”

 

“Stop we have only been on a few dates and right now she is overseas.”

 

“I know, just teasing you, so what is it?” I asked as we stopped.

 

“Well, I decided that maybe since I have been working at the Garrison more often and since you are here. I was thinking, I would move into my own apartment.” He stated, I just stared at him. “Are you mad, I mean I could always stay you if you want me too.”

 

“No, no, I’m not bad. I’m happy for you. It’s about time you got your own place and not worry about me 24/7 for doing stupid things.”

 

“And that is why Shiro is the head of this house to make sure none of you do stupid things.”

 

“You know we still will.” Zander didn’t look impressed at my comment.

 

“Maybe I should Then....”

 

“No, no, you can move out. I will be good, promise, I have always been an angle.” I have an innocent smile and he raised his brow. Shaking his head, smiling as we headed up.

 

“So, what exactly are you doing for training.”

 

“Well, we are going to see if Lycan is as fast as he says he is.”

 

“You mean with weapons because we know he is not.”

 

“No by air.”

 

 

 

“You ready,” I asked as Lycan and I stood outside since there is more room.

 

“As I will ever be,” Lycan said, I nodded. I shut my eyes as my wings rose from my back. I looked up at him and smirked before taking off.

 

Lycan immediately chased after me. We flew toward the city, that’s when I tilted my wings and flew back toward him. Lycan yelped and stopped as I flew straight for him. He activated his blades for an impacted, but I flew over his head before going to into a nosedive. I flipped and landed on the ground before looking up at him, as he stared at me dumbfound.

 

“Use your agility and speed to your advantage!” I yelled before took off toward him, activating my bayard. Lycan blocked me with the blades and pushed me back. I fired my bow and Lycan dodging giving me a chance and I charged. Lycan quickly pulled up the blades as I struck down. This pushed us back from one another. I smirked before taking off, I could hear Lycan growl and chase after me. I stayed slow to let him catch up before quickly turning and he flew past.

 

“You have to watch every movement that they make to keep up,” I yelled, throwing my double blade. Lycan blocked and charged which I followed suit. At the last second, I flew above him and caught my Bayard before blocking Lycan. We pushed each other back and landed on the ground.

 

“Number 5, Lycan Inesa is leaving soon!” Coran called.

 

“We will continue this later ok, except you will have to go against drones.”

 

“Great.” He groaned, before following me inside. We took Inesa to the port where the royal ship was waiting for her. We said goodbye and Lycan gave her the necklace. She was happy and gave us a hug before heading on board. We waved as the ship flew out of the atmosphere before heading back home. Training contained and I watched, he had the speed and has greatly improved his fighting skills in the air, but his agility is still not quite on point. I never seen an Adain wings so puffed up before, every time he was hit with an electrical shock from not being able to dodge, his wings got puffier. It was quite funny when I finally was satisfied with the training. I tried to hold back a laughed as he cursed in Adain, I could understand a few words but not all. I’m trying to learn the language thankful welsh is kind of similar, so it helps.

 

“Wait what are you doing?” I asked, seeing Lycan mess with his wings when I walked passed his room

 

“I’m grooming them.”

 

“Wait you don’t?” He paused and looked up as I looked away.

 

“Dad never had the chance to, with you know,” I started rubbing my arm. Lycan’s ears flatten and he thought before they sprung up.

 

“I could teach you if you would like?”

 

“Are you sure? I mean you seem pretty busy so...”

 

“Rae, it’s fine. I can call you Rae, right?”

 

“Ya, that’s fine,” I said and sat down on his bed and watched.

 

Lycan pov.

 

Raven was very focused as she watches me showing her how to groom. When we first found out that our Uncle King Cayden had a daughter everyone was excited. I wasn’t quite sure at first and wanted to see what this Raven was all about. At first, I thought she was someone very privilege, very social and proper but that was far from the truth, with all the paladins in fact. 

 

They all acted like the average citizen and all had their own flaws which they didn’t care for. Raven was the most surprising, she was shy, didn’t like to be in big crowds and was closed off. I notice books about Adain’s and our culture that she had but there were still somethings she didn’t understand. She gets confused by Adain interactions and whenever her instincts take over, it frightens her. It’s actually ashamed to see her like that.

 

What’s good though is that she is trying. She trying to relate back to her roots and is trying to understand herself. Even after everything that happens, she is still trying, she still tries to be the best she can be. It’s quite incredible actually. It also gives me a few ideas on what I want to start when I do become ruler. I want to help those effect by the war and I know my planet is more than capable of doing so. She was just getting the hang of it when Shiro called the team down about a mission.

 

I remember earlier that week the team leader announcing the mission to take down an off-world base and get information on galra trade routes. The young girl quick walked out of the room and I followed. I sat in the back as Shiro and Allura debriefed on the mission. The Blue lion would scan the station Hunk and would guard their exit along with Pidge who was ready when the data was ready to be downloaded. while the others moved it. Lance, Keith, Shiro, and Raven would sneak through the 4 docking bays to get each of the data banks on that were on those bays. Allura and Coran would stay in the ship while Zander and I stayed at home watching. I never liked watching the team risk their lives, my Ultima side didn’t like it standing aside but the team always seem to amaze me.

 

Raven’s POV.

 

Shiro, Lance, Keith and I got to the point where we split up. I headed all the way to the end before sneaking in. I stayed low avoiding the guards and got to the doors of the data bank.

 

_“Ok, there should be a panel coming up on your left, connect your gantlets so I could get into the system to open the doors_ ,” Pidge ordered.

 

I found the panel and opened it before attaching my gantlet. Pidge system appeared on my screen and uploaded. I heard the doors of the main area opened and quickly ran in. A large control panel sat in front of me as I ran up to it. I looked across the panel before finding the port and plug myself in. Pidge’s system popped up again and quickly got through the passcodes before downloading. 10 minutes before it was complete.

 

_“Raven you have hostiles coming your way.”_

 

“Shit.” I cursed under my breath and shrunk the screen, looking around for somewhere to hide when the doors opened before jumping up. The soldiers walked under me as I hung from a beam and pulled myself onto it.

 

“Commander Yaz docking bay 4B is a go. We heard heading down to load the cargo.” One of them said into the com system, they didn’t notice to drive that was plugged in thankfully.

 

_“Copy to see you in a few ticks.”_ The commander said and the two began to walk out. That’s when the taller one turned and looked back at the panel. I froze as she stared at it will suspicion.

 

“Rhea let’s go.” The male said, she looked back at it one last time before turning around and followed him out. I signed a breath of relief and swung down. The download was completed and I quickly grabbed drive and ran toward the door before coming to a screeching halt.

 

“Oh, hey Rhea that’s your name right,” I said backing away as the galra stood in front of me. “Sorry to intrude I just had somethings I had to get something and if you could let me by that would be great.” That’s when she slowly pulled a hammer from her back.

 

“Ok, I guess not.”

 

 

 

“Raven come in,” Shiro said again but there was no reply.

 

“Did something happen?” Lance asked they were at the meeting point before they headed back to the rest of the team.

 

“Judging by her location it seems that she is on her way but for some reason, she is sprinting.” Right on cue, I burst through the doors before shooting the lock.

 

“Raven, what’s wrong?” Keith asked as I sprinted toward them.

 

“That doesn’t matter it’s time to go!” I yelled and sprinted passed them, the boys looked confused when all the sudden something slammed onto the doors.

 

“Allura fire up the ship, Hunk, Pidge get ready to go!” Shiro ordered as they quickly followed behind her.

 

“Raven what did you do?” Hunk asked as we ran up toward them.

 

“I might have pissed off a very big galra soldier.” I said when there was a roar and we spun around. Rhea came flying around the corner and slammed into the wall not being able to stop fast enough.

 

“Ok time to go!” I panicked opening the door before we all rushed in. Thankfully Allura took off quickly before the galran could board. We all sighed and sat down in our chairs as we got farther away from the base before going through the wormhole.

 

“Didn’t I tell you not to be seen.”

 

“Not my fault I had to hide when she walked in and when I tried to leave, she was already there what was I supposed to do.” I raised my hands up in defense.

 

“At least you didn’t expect it.” Shiro sighed. We got back to the home safe and sound. Pidge and Hunk went down to plug in the data while the rest of us went for showers. I collapsed on my bed as Popo curled up next to me.

 

_“So, I heard it went a little rough for you?”_ Grey said.

 

“You can say that,” I said into my pillow, Grey just chuckled and laid down behind me, purring around me. That’s when someone knocked on the door before the person walked in.

 

“You want to continue where we left off?” Lycan asked as he walked into my view.

 

“Maybe later.”

 

“I could do it for you if you like and then teach you later?”

 

“Fine,” I groaned and sat up, shifting.

 

“Your wings are surprisingly good for never grooming them.”

 

“Um, thanks,” I said as he continued, after 15 minutes Lycan finished and I was half asleep. I felt him lay me down and ruffle my hair before shutting off the lights.

 

“Have a good night’s squirt.” He said before shutting the door. I just laid there before realizing what he said.

 

“Did he just call me squirt?”

 

_“Well, you are tiny for an...”_

 

“I didn’t ask for your opinion Grey.” I groaned and laid back down before letting the darkness take over.

 

 

 

“Quite incredible,” Haggar watched for the video of Raven attacking Sparrow and Kuro taking down their defensives quickly.

 

“It is but we must take her soon or she may become too powerful to contain,” Zarkon stated as he walked into the room.

 

“I know and I know just the perfect thing to bring her down. Exploiting the same thing that we did to her father,” she stated as pictures of Raven and her brother appeared.

 

“We just have to wait for the right moment.”

 

 


	21. Don't Steal Kids

_Little Tala squealed when she was ruffle picked up and looked up to see Trill one of the Galra soldiers, immediately looking down._

_“You don’t need to hide little one, I want to see your beauty.” He said and tilted her chin up as a shiver ran down her spine. Her instincts screamed danger, run, call for him but she didn’t listen and stayed quiet._

_“Now don’t scream,” he reached for the bottom of her pants when Tala started panicking._

_“Shut up and stop struggling.” He said. Tala started kicking, punching, biting, screaming, hit him with her wings. Trying to either get him off or to get someone’s attention but she knew that no one would.”_

_“I said shut up!” He screamed and slapped her causing her to let out a cry but kept fighting. That’s when the door was slammed down and a roar._

 

_____________________________

 

 

 

“I have a quick question, why exactly are we here?” I looked over to at the others as Coran stood in front of us. Allura and Shiro had some meetings to attend to, Zander was at the Garrison and Lycan... who bloodily knows. Since the rest of us weren’t doing anything. Coran dragged us into a spare smaller ship they had and took us basically to a space mall.

 

“We are here to look for teleduv lens.”

“Tele what?” I asked tilting my head.

 

“They are able to absorb Allura’s ability to create wormholes which is what Pidge and Hunk use to create the wormhole balls.” The older man explained. “Hunk will be accompanying me to find the lens while the rest of you look for what else we made need to create the disk.” He stated before heading off with Hunk quickly chasing after him.

 

“Little does he know I already have everything else,” Pidge stated before turning to Lance. “Want to see if the new game is here?” The boy agreed and the two were gone.

 

“Sooo want to go knife shopping with me?” Keith asked.

 

“Sure, why not.” I shrugged and we headed out.

 

“You seem to know your way around.”

 

“Ya we have been here a few times, it’s where Lance got his cow.”

 

“A cow?”

 

“Long story, Kaltenecker lives on Lance’s family farm.” We ended up at the other end of the mall and headed into a large shop. Keith and I looked around before he spotted a rainbow knife. Of course, the gay samurai would pick the bloody rainbow knife. If I’m being honest though it looks really cool.

 

“This is a very rare material.” We turned around to see the store owner hold Keith’s knife.

 

“Hey, that’s mine,” Keith growled and went to grab it but the Unilu pulled away.

 

“You know weapons are prohibited here.”

 

“Says the guy who owns a knife store,” I said and he glared at me.

 

“Far point but that doesn’t mean the authorities know that it’s yours.” This only fueled Keith’s angry.

 

“That’s my mother’s blade so, can I please have it back.” Keith bit and held out his hand.

 

“Um no.” I looked around to see no one around, I kicked him in the crotch and punch him in the face causing him to fall back. I quickly grabbed Keith’s knife and tossed it to him.

 

“Let’s go!” I called before we bolted out. After a minute of running, we stopped as we got a good distance away.

 

“Did you really have to punch him?”

 

“How else would you get your knife back, also I got you this,” I stated and pulled out the rainbow knife.

 

“You stole it!?”

 

“I mean I could have given my Welsh roots, but I did leave money behind so hopefully he won’t call security.”

 

“Are welsh people known for stealing things?”

 

“No, but my Grandfather was Irish,” I stated as we walked back toward the center.

 

“So how have things been going with your mom.”

 

“Well, we try and call one another every day and actually are going to meet up next week. I’m going to go take her to go see dad’s grave.”        

 

“That’s good, what about with the other bladers?”

 

“Raza, Elon, and Haris have been helping with controlling myself. I mostly have complete control of it just very stressful situations.”

 

“You’re not the only one.”

 

“Tala!” I froze and turned around to see Harlow and Thace standing not too far from us. “What are you guys doing here?!” I asked before Harlow brought me into a hug.

 

“We had to pick somethings up before heading back to the base. So how is everything?”

 

“It’s good, do you guys remember Keith right the red paladin?” I said moving aside for him to walk forward.

 

“Ah yes, Krolia son correct.”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“She won’t stop talking about you kid,” Thace stated as Keith blushed slightly.

 

“Anyways we will leave you two be, come visit more often alright.”

 

“We will, bye!” I yelled and waved them goodbye before the disappeared.

 

“You think they think we are a couple?”

 

“I think they know we both are too gay for that,” I said and he snorted.

 

“There you are!” Keith and I froze before spinning around to see a Galra security guard.

 

“Run?”

 

“Run.” Keith agreed and we took off.

 

We took a sharp corner and darted down the corridor. The cop skidded before regaining his footing and followed. Keith and I kept zig-zag losing the guy.

 

“This way,” I called to Keith as we took another turn. “We should be able to...” though before I could say anything, I slammed onto something hard and flew backward, landing at Keith’s feet.

 

“Ow.”

 

“Oh my god, you ok Raven!” I looked up to see Hunk and the others standing in front of us.

 

“Ya, I’m fine, didn’t mean to run into you Hunk,” I said taking his hand.

 

“So why exactly are you guys running?” Lance asked Keith was about to say something...

 

“There you are!” The two of us spun around to see the security guard.

 

“Oh no,” Keith and I were ready to bolt when Harlow appeared in front of us.

 

“Excuse me, sir, can you help me.”

 

“Um, ma’am I’m in the middle of something.”

 

“It will only take to seconds of your time your hunk of a man.” I just wanted to gag right there and then.

 

“Well I guess I could...” that’s when Thace appeared next to us.

 

“Ok, time to go now.” He said pushing us out of view.

 

“So how can you explain why a security guard was chasing you two?” Coran asked once we were out of sight.

 

“Well, Keith and I went to this knife shop and were looking around when the store owner grabbed Keith’s blade. Keith asked for it back multiple times, so I didn’t what I had to do and took it back for him.”

 

“You punched him in the face.”

 

“Small details plus I did get you that gay knife and paid for it mind you that!”

 

“A gay knife?” Thace asked confused and slightly concerned.

 

“Ya, it’s a rainbow knife and the rainbow flag back on our planet represent people who like the same gender.”

 

“Oh, I was worried for a second. In galran gay means what you earthlings would call prostitutes.” All of us just stared at him blank.

 

“Well that explains why Keith enjoys when I...”

 

“Lance! We don’t need to talk about that!” Keith screamed and was almost the same color as Red at that point.

 

“Shield your ears child.” Hunk said covering her ears and I just laughed as she slapped his hands away.

 

“I’m 16 and you two are disgusting.”

 

“Thanks again,” I said as Harlow walked up.

 

“Just try and stay out of trouble please.” She asked.

 

“We will try our best, bye!” We waved goodbye before heading back to the pod. When we got home Shiro and Allura gave Keith and I a lecture on running from cops and getting in trouble. Thankful we were off the hook “for now”. I grabbed my computer and quickly left before whatever punishment they had could be enforced.

 

I entered a cafe and ordered a tea before heading into the back. I love writing papers, I thought as I pulled up everything I need.  I sat in there for about an hour, doing the work and also thinking of other things, more of with up the Sparrow case. How am I going to convince her? Sparrow doesn’t have any memories of what really happened. So how am I going to show her the truth? That’s when I thought of when we first met, she saw my memory. Maybe it was because she was my clone and she was a part of me and its why she could see it. I was deep in thought when I saw a message had popped up on my computer.

 

 _What did you do to me?_ I just stared at it confused before answering back.

 

_I don’t understand, who is this._

_You know who I…. Guardian and don’t think you can run from this,_ I felt someone watching and looked up to see a hooded figure looking at me from across the street and orange eyes stared back. That’s when a car drove by and they disappeared. Son of a bitch.

 


	22. Through another's eyes

Immediately Raven packed her and hurried out the building and looked around. That’s when she spotted them as they disappeared into an alley. Raven chased after them and stopped as the figure back was to them

“Sparrow?” The figure spun around, and orange eyes started back at Raven. “I’m not here to hurt you, I just want to…” before she could say anything else Sparrow slammed into her. Raven skidded across the asphalt before jumping out the way as she slammed her blade into the ground. Raven activated her wrist blades, blocking Sparrow’s blades.

 _This might be the only chance I got,_ Raven thought before kicking her back and she knew the perfect place to go. Sparrow looked up as Raven took off into the air. Sparrow growled and chased after her. Raven weaved in and out of buildings before veering to the left and diving through a window as Sparrow quickly followed. Sparrow flew through to see Raven was gone. She looked around when there was a child’s scream. Sparrow followed from where the sound came from to only hear a woman yelling something she couldn’t quite understand. She ended up on the main floor and looked around.

 _“Momma_!” Sparrow spun around to see no one.

 _“Cayden fight back_!” Sparrow activated her blades.

“What is this game that you're playing Raven!”

“I’m not playing any game.” Sparrow spun around as Raven walked out from the shadows.

“What is this place?!“

“This is where mum died.” Sparrow’s eyes widen and shook her head.

“It can’t be.”

“It is, the woman you hear was her and the child was me. Where I am standing is where I was, and right next to you where she was killed.” Raven watched her before launching forward and grabbed her arm. 

_All the sudden everything went grey and where Raven once stood was a child. Tears streamed down from her hold eyes as a galra soldier held her back._

_“Momma!”_

_“It’s going to be ok.” Sparrow turned to see a woman on her knees ad her tied behind her back with a sentry behind her._

_“Mom,” Sparrow whispered as the woman looked straight at the child._

_“It’s going to be ok, Tala, it's going to be ok.” she comforts as the little girl cried. The door opened and a tall woman entered, Haggar._

_“Why aren't you pretty?” she said and walked over to the girl who tried to get away._

_“You stay away from my daughter!” Haggar turned around to the woman._

_“So, you’re the woman he always ran back to, feisty I see.”_

_“Where’s Cayden!”_

_“He’s here.” That's when a man walked in with glowing purple eyes._

_“Sombra!” Sparrow called excitedly but he never even looked at her._

_“What did you do to him!” the woman screamed._

_“Momma, what's wrong with Cayden?” the girl asked but she never got an answered._

_“He’s with us now. I would take you with us, but we don't have enough time to deal with you,” Haggar explained before turning to Sombra. “Teach him what happens when he decides to go against us.” Sombra turned to her when he pulled a gun._

_“Sombra what are you doing?” Sparrow asked as he walked past her toward the woman._

_“Cayden fight back! Fight back!” She screamed._

_“Sombra don’t do this,” Sparrow yelled._

_“No, please. Don’t do this please not in front her,” she cried has Sombra stopped in front her, the gun pointed at her head._

_“Don’t do this in front of your daughter!” That’s when he fired, and she fell dead._

_“No! Momma! Momma!” The little girl screamed as they started dragging her away._

Sparrow looked up to see Raven as tears streamed down her face as she backed away.

“Why, why did Sombra kill her, he loved her and...” Sparrow tried to say.

“Because Sombra was just a creature created by Haggar. Cayden, the man you heard me talk about that was dad. Cayden was the one who told me about you. He wanted to help you but never could do to Sombra’s control.”

“No, it can’t, he....”

“It’s true and all that Haggar made you believe was false. Just make the right choice.” Sparrow didn’t say anything and backed away before running away. Raven just stood before looking back in the room. She pulled an explosive arrow and fired in. It started beeping as Raven ran out before it exploded.

Sparrow spun around as the bottom half of the building exploded before collapsing on itself. Raven flew above it and stared at the building before flying away.

 _“Sparrow, you alright_?” Kuro asked through the com.

“Ya, I’m fine.”

 _“Well, Haggar wants you back for a meeting.”_ He said as she walked Raven disappear.

“Alright on my way.” Sparrow and looked back at the building before flying off back to the base.

“So, were you trying to get into the minds of people or something?” Kuro asked as Sparrow landed next to him.

“You can say something like that,” she muttered, following Kuro into the hidden base. They walked through the halls and came up to Haggar’s chamber.

“High priests.”

“We are leaving earth in 2 weeks’ time.”

“But Priestess we still haven’t killed Raven,” Sparrow said.

“We are not going kill her, that was never the plan. Especially what happened when you captured Princess Inesa.” Sparrow and Kuro looked at one another before back to the woman.

“I don’t understand, you said...” Sparrow was trying to say when Haggar interrupted.

“I said for you to take her down and bring her in, alive!” They both jumped back at the fury in her eyes.

“Why, why did you need her when you have me. You don’t want Shiro, but you want her.” Sparrow snapped.

“Because she is more powerful then you will ever be!” Sparrow's eyes widen as the woman turned around. “We add galra DNA so it would be easier to control you and make you stronger. We were able to control you after the memory change...”

“Memory change,” Sparrow whispered as Haggar continued.

“But the DNA made you weaker. It was confirmed after you summited to Tala. You are no Ultima only a mere dilyn (Beta).”

“Tala who is she, I always hear about her and a man name Cayden who Raven claims as her father!”

“Clearly you didn’t get her smarts either.” Haggar spat before turning back to them. “Tala Williams, Raven Iverson, Rouge, they are all the same person, they are all the same girl you were meant to be. The daughter of the former King of Adeny, Ultima Cayden! The one you know as Sombra, I created so we could control Cayden!”

“Why control him when he would have...”

“He never did, he fought against us and let Tala go. So, we took control just like how by the end of this war. All the universe will bow down to us!” Sparrow backed away.

“But you said...”

“Shut up!” Haggar screamed and before Sparrow knew she was on the ground. She reaches up and touched her face, blood covered her hand. Kuro didn’t move and kept his head down.

“I don’t care what I said or what you think. You are nothing compared to that girl and never will be! You are here to listen and obey,” Haggar yelled as she stocked over to Sparrow and stood over her. The girl didn’t move froze with shock and fear. Haggar looked up from her and turned to Kuro.

“Get out of my sight.” Kuro quickly grabbed Sparrow’s arm and pulled her up before he let go and headed to the door.

“And Sparrow.” The girl paused and turned back. “If you ever think of disagreeing with me or leave the empire to say hi to your parents for me.” Sparrow just started at her before quickly running out of the room.

Kuro led them back toward their rooms when Sparrow stopped.

“You knew didn’t you,” Kuro paused before turning back to her. There were tears in the girl’s eyes as she stared up at him.

“Sparrow I...”

“You knew all this time and didn’t tell me!” She screamed and he shut her mouth. “After everything we have been through, you didn’t tell me what I really am.”

“How was I supposed to tell you. All you have ever known is what they put in your head. I can’t come in and ruin that all for you.”

“But it’s all a lie. My entire existence is a lie, how am I supposed to believe anything I ever thought.”

“Sparrow can I...”

“Don’t, I just want to be left alone right now.” She walked passed him and headed down the hall. Kuro watched her go down the hall before disappearing around the corner.

Raven pov.

I groaned and rested my head on the table. Physics lectures are always the worst. My phone started buzzing and I turned it over to see a random number.

 _“I need to know, behind building 6 don’t bring anyone else_.” I looked through the windows and didn’t see anyone. I asked the teacher to the restroom and headed down the hall. I got to the back to the school and looked around. A hoodie figure leaned against the wall before locking up, Sparrow. Immediately I activated my bayard and she put her hands up in surrender.

“Please, I just want to talk.” She said and I raised my brow.

“About what?”

“The truth,” that’s when Sparrow pulled down her hood. I frowned to see the scratch the ran across her cheek. “I want to know what really happened about everything you went through.”

“Are you sure?”

“Haggar already lied about everything else in my life, even me being part galra. I have to know.” Sparrow held out her hand and I looked down at it. “Please,” I looked up at her before walking up and took it.

_Tala looked up and jumped out the way as Sendak slammed his fist into the ground. She only got a few into the air before he grabbed her on the back of the shirt, throwing her into the ground._

_._

_._

_._

_Two guards stood on either side of Tala as they walked through the halls. That’s when she notices the familiar patterns and halls. Panic started to rise and that’s when she bolted. Immediately the guard grabbed her hair and slammed her into the wall. The girl lashed out and clawed his face, causing him to drop her. She went to run when pain shot through her body as she screamed. The druid walked out and grabbed her by the scruff lifting her into the air._

_“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, I promise. Just to make me go please!” Tears streamed down her face and her whole body was shaking not able to move as its claws dug into a nerve in her neck. The druid didn’t say anything and dragged her in has the girl screamed inside before the door slammed shut._

_._

_._

_._

_Tala sat in the corner of the bed, waiting. The door opened and she looked up to see the galra soldier standing in the doorway. Her red eyes were cold, almost lifeless, still holding on to some hope. She stood up and followed him out. Creatures and aliens screamed at her as she walked by. They came up to two large metal doors where another guard walked up and strapped two metal bracelets on her wrists before the door opened. She walked through as the slammed shut behind her and looked up as the crowd cheered. The cage doors on the other side open and a large creature charged out. It roared before its eyes set on the small girl. Tala didn’t flinch and activating her wrist blades before she charged._

Sparrow and I pulled back from one another. I held my arm to stop it from shaking as I looked back up at her. Sparrow stood there in complete shock and bliss before looking at me.

“They, they did all of that you,” I only nodded. “You didn’t deserve that, Cayden, dad. He never should…” She paused and took a step back. “I shouldn’t be here, they will come for you.”

“You think I don’t know that. They have been trying to find me, my whole life, they haven’t been able to once.” I paused and thought before speaking up. “You can stay here if you like.” Sparrow looked up shock. “I can find you a safe place for you to stay and we can talk.”

“I can’t put you at risk, I’m sorry,” Sparrow said quickly as she backed away. I could tell she wanted to tell me something, but I wasn’t sure what. “Thank you for telling me the truth. Goodbye.”

“You’re going back aren’t you,” I said, and she froze.

“What choice do I have, we both know what they would do if I didn’t.” Before I could say more, she spread her wings and took off before disappearing. 

I can’t let them take her, she already went through so much who knows what Haggar, that which would do to her. I have to stay until the time is right. Then maybe we both can fly away free.


	23. About Time

_Raven looked around, she was in the city, everything was destroyed._

_“Guardian!” she looked up and jumped out the way as something slammed into the ground where she stood. Haggar stood tall as magic crackled around her as Raven activated her wrist blades._

_“You can’t run child,” the girl spun around to see her father standing behind her, eyes glowing purple, Sombra. Raven charged and through her blade. Sombra blocked and slammed his sword down. Raven dodged and she charged before blocking Sombra’s blow. Sombra flung his arms up as Raven’s blades disconnected and kicked her down. Raven rolled across the asphalt, quickly getting to her feet. Haggar appeared next to Sombra as they watched her. That’s when the hair on the back of her neck. Raven spun around and looked up; Sparrow was mid-air with her energy blade held high. Her orange eyes, jet black with a glowing purple dot in the middle._

_“You will bow down to us!” She screamed, slamming her blade down._

 

Raven sat up and looked around before signing as her team surrounded her. They watched a movie that night and everyone was too tired to move so they just stayed in the living room as it was mostly covered in blankets and pillows. There was a groan and Raven’s head snapped down to see Pidge curled up at her side. Her arm draped over Raven’s waist as she tried to snuggle closer causing a faint pink to appear on the older girl’s face.

 

Grey rumbled in laughter as Raven looked up glaring at her line. Green stared at Raven as her tail flicked back and forth clearing stating, “you harm her, I kill you.”  Raven laid back down trying to ignore her lion’s laughter and pulled Pidge closer before falling back into a dreamless sleep.

 

-The next day

 

“Is he ok?” I asked Pidge and Keith but they both shrugged.

 

“I have never seen him this nervous,” Keith stated as he watched Shiro pace through his office.

 

“It has to be perfect nothing can go wrong, it can’t.” He whispered to himself. The three of us looked at one another before heading back to the living room.

 

“Is he still?” Hunk asked as we walked in.

 

“Yep and we still don’t know why,” Pidge explained.

 

“Also, I notice that around Allura recently he is very nervous and is quite,” Lance stated and Lycan made a comment.

 

“Could he be trying to court her?”

 

“They are already dating though.”

 

“Yes, but I did the same with my fiancée Venus,” He said before pausing as we stared at him. “Did I say something wrong?”

 

“Fiancée!” We all screamed and Lycan jumped back.   

 

“Did I not talk about this before?”

 

“No, no you never did, when did this happen,” I cried, and his ears flatten.

 

“I proposed to her a year ago. Venus and I have been with one another since our 7th year of schooling, so we were around 14 years of age.”

 

“Damn,” Lance cursed, and we all had the same reaction.

 

“What is this about a proposal?” We all turned around to see Shiro standing behind us. We all looked at one another before looking back at the older man.

 

“Shiro, are you ok? You haven’t been yourself lately.” Pidge said as Shiro looked around.

 

“Ya, I’m fine.”

 

“Shiro,” he looked up as we all turned to Keith who stood up to him. “What is going on?” Shiro’s eyes widen before he groaned and frantically looked around.

 

“Ok fine but we can’t talk here.” He stated before dragging us out to the barn.

 

“So?” Lance asked as Shiro shut the doors before turning to us.

 

“So, you guys know how tonight we were all going to go to the new restaurant as a team, sorry Lycan.”

 

“No, it’s ok, Zander was going to show me a VR I believe that it is called tonight so we will be busy.”

 

“Anyway, so I thought since it will be a night where we can all relax and enjoy ourselves. Since Allura and I have been together for a long time I thought that I would propose to her.” The whole team just stared at him while Lycan stood next to us with his arm crossed.

 

“I told you guys.”

 

“Finally!” Keith complained. “Took you long enough cause I had to deal with you ranting to me on how to ask her out. Thank god those days were not a waste.” The rest of us just laughed at Keith’s rant.

 

“What you were the only one I could talk to about it?”

 

“That doesn’t mean you rant about it for a month Shiro!”

 

“What should I just have walked up to her and be like they want to go on a date!” Shiro stated and Keith just stared at him.

 

“Yes, cause that’s how you ask out people. How do you think Lance and I got together?”

 

“Wait you were the one to ask?” I asked.

 

“Ya he actually was but he didn’t realize and his whole face just went pale. I could tell he immediately regretted, and it took me at least 15 minutes to convince Keith that I liked him back.”

 

“Aww, Keithy was nervous around his lover.” Pidge teased and pinched his face as he groaned and pushed her away.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Anyway, do you have it?” I asked excitedly.

 

“Have what?”

 

“Please tell you didn’t forget a ring,” Lance whined.

 

“Oh no, it’s right here.” Shiro fishes into his pocket and pulled out a ring box.

 

“Ohh, it’s pretty,” it was a gold similar to Allura’s crown and had a large Diamond in the middle. Two smaller ones that were next to the Diamond in a light blue surrounded by tinny ones.

 

“Thanks.” “So is there anything you need our help with anything.”

 

“I don’t think so.” He said when the doors opened and Allura walked in. Shiro quickly scrambled and shut the boxes before hiding it.

 

“Allura what are you doing here?!”

 

“Shiro, what are you guys doing in the barn?” She asked staring at us funny.

 

“I was telling them of how they should start helping Pidge and Raven in the barn and with the horses.”

 

“Actually Shiro...”

 

“Raven shut up!” Shiro mumbled and I shut my mouth.

 

“Oh well speaking of the horses, Raven Sky got stuck in the water trough.”

 

“Oh lovely, I’ll be right there.” I groaned and went into the tack room to get some ropes. Allura nodded before heading out of the barn. Once out of earshot Keith made a comment.

 

“You are hopeless.”

 

“Leave him, alone babe, he is just nervous,” Lance said and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

 

“Ok with all this lovely dovely out of the way, Hunk?” I asked and he nodded before following me out.

 

“Thankfully Victor has troughs that you can’t get stuck in,” I said as Sky walked off to join the others.

 

“What do you mean?” Hunk asked.

 

“Since we have been busy lately with the war and everything. So, Victor is going to take Stella, Star, and Sky to his stables so they could be ridden more often.”

 

“At least they will be happy.”

 

“Ya, we probably should go check on worry wort.” I stared and he chuckled. We walked in to see Shiro had calmed down and was making some coffee while Zander watched.

 

“What is he on about?” Zander asked clearly, he had seen Shiro’s behavior.

 

“He’s finally putting a ring on it.”

 

“I thought he already did."

 

“Ydych chi'n ddall? (Are you blind?).”

 

“No, I just thought because she is from another planet that had different costumes.”

 

“I mean you not wrong.”

 

“See then I’m not blind.”

 

“Humm are we sure though?”

 

“Hey!” I just laughed as he punched me in the arm.

 

“So how has apartment hunting been going?” I asked as he pulled up his computer.

 

“Well, I am down to two of them. One is closer to the Garrison and the other is closer to here.”

 

“Go for the one that is closer to the Garrison so you save on gas or you could even get those calf muscles back from skipping leg day with us.”

 

“Ya, but you guys definition of leg day is terrifying.”

 

“Why was it Allura that scared you off?”

 

“The woman was able to squat 400 pounds who won’t be terrified of her,” Zander stated.

 

“Clearly Shiro does, plus if I’m being honest if any lesbian saw that they would be dying from nose bleeds.”

 

“You’re not dead.”

 

“Ok, Allura is not my type plus I already have someone on mind.”

 

“So, are you going to admit you do have a crush on Pidge?”

 

“Nope. Not until you ask Jade out on a proper date.” I stated and he groaned.

 

“Well looks like we both will die alone.” Zander stated and I chuckled.

 

“Raven Victor is here!” Coran called and I quickly ran to the front door.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hello how are you by darling,” he asked and hugged me.

 

“I’m good, let me and Pidge get the horses.” I stated and headed out back. Pidge quickly followed and we put on their halters before walking them around to the front.

 

“I’m going to miss you girl.” Stella let out a nicker, as I stroked her head. She nudged me before I kissed her noise and loaded her onto the trailer with the others.

 

“Take care of them please,” Victor nodded as I wiped my tears before bringing me into a hug.

 

“I will, now you take care of yourself out on the front lines. The universe needs you out there.” Victor stated and Pidge came up next to me and I smiled at her.

 

“Don’t worry, I have my team to watch my back.”

 

“Alright, then Au revoir.” We waved as he got into the truck and drove off.

 

“Come be better get ready for Space dad and Space mom big day.” I just chuckled and followed her inside. We headed to our rooms and got showers. I put my hair into a wrapped before looking through my closet. I picked out a cute tank top and a pair of rip jeans. I put my hair into a high ponytail and braided it. I grabbed my shoes and patted Popo’s head before heading out of my room. There was a scream and I headed into the game room before groaning. Lycan was paying a horror game with the VR.

 

“Zander are you sure this is the only…. AHHH!” He screamed as a dog mascot started chasing him with a knight. Zander in the background was laughing his head off in the background.

 

“Just don’t give the boy a heart attack. Cause if he dies then I’m in big trouble.”

 

“Don’t worry I won’t,” Zander yelled back when Lycan started yelling.

 

“No, No, NO!” Lycan yelled when the dog got him and killed him.

 

“Arhhh!” Lycan groaned before flopping on the ground.

 

“Alright well have fun you two!”

 

“Raven please don’t leave me your brother.”

 

“No!” I yelled and I heard him growl in frustration while I laughed.

 

“Alright, are we already to go?” Allura asked and we all agreed. We headed in different cars and all headed out toward the restaurant. It was actually on the pier at the lake and so we deiced to eat outside. We all talked with one another has we waited for our food. Shiro yelled and Lance and I for trying to feed the birds French fries. Dinner came not long after and we enjoyed it. Shiro paid for it all before we headed out on the pier. The rest of us stayed back as the two of them walked out to the end. Pidge got her phone out and started living streaming as Shiro began talking.

 

“Allura can I asked you something?”

 

“Muhm.”

“Well we have been together for a long time now and I want to know…” he said and got down on one knee as he pulled out the box as she looked at him confused. “Allura will you…”

 

“Shiro why are you on your knees is something wrong?” Lance smacked himself in the face, Hunk groaned, Keith cursed, and Pidge and I looked at one another deadpanned.

 

“Is this how earthlings reject one another.” Allura cried and backed away.

 

“No, no Allura it’s not like that,” Shiro panicked and got up, grabbing her hands.

 

“Give the poor man a break,” Pidge whispered before yelling, “He is asking you to marry him!”

 

“Wait what?” Allura looked at her confused before looking back at Shiro. “Is this true?”

 

“Yes look,” he opened the box, showing the ring to Allura. “This is an enjoyment ring we give to the people we love and use to ask them for their hand in marriage.” Allura took the box as tears started the running down her face as she used her other hand to cover her mouth.

 

“Mes.” She muffled.

 

“What?”

 

“Yes,” Allura nodded before wrapping her arms around him. The rest of us cheered and hugged one another as the two pulled back from one another before kissing. Other people around us recorded and cheered at the two. When they broke apart Pidge put her phone away and sprinted over before lunging into Allura’s arms as the rest of us run over to quickly join.

 

“Took you two long enough?” Pidge commented and we all laughed.

 

“Thank you, all of you giving me a family again.” Allura said as she wiped stray tears. 

 

“You’re not the only who got a family out of this.” Keith mentioned and we all looked at him teary eyed.

 

“Aww group hug,” Hunk said, and we all laughed, expecting the warmth and love that we had for one another.

 

______________________________

 

“High priestess.” One of the soldiers said as Haggar had his back to him.

 

“Speak.”

 

“We are ready to proceed.” A smile grew on the older woman’s face as she turned to the solider.

 

“Good prepare the ship and fighters.” The soldier nodded and headed out the door leaving Haggar to herself. She turned back to her screens with all her information.

 

“You will bow down to us… Guardian.”

 

 

 


	24. Taken Part 1

“Zander, she will love it ok so stop panicking.”

 

“But what if she doesn’t like it.” Zander stammered as we looked over the same necklace about 5 times. It was for Jade as a welcome home present.

 

“We will take it,” I said and pulled him away as they wrapped it up. “She will love it and think it was very thoughtful of you. You’re acting like me when that guy that I hated asked me out.”

 

“But you didn’t like the guy, you’re not even really into guys.”

 

“So, I didn’t know that I wouldn’t become a big heart breaker later in life.”

 

“That’s because you’re just an asshole.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Here you go ma’am,” the lady behind the counter said and handed it to me.

 

“Thank you,” we paid for it before heading to the food court. After arguing over what food to get, Zander went to grab the table as I grabbed the food.

 

 

_“Just reports in on...”_ the news lady was talking when all the sudden she was cut out.

 

_“People of earth,”_ oh no I thought and turned around to see Prince Lotor on the screen.

 

_“Do you truly trust the people that are meant to protect you. There is one of your dear paladins you may not know much about. Tala Williams who we call Guardian, or you may know her as Raven, a paladin of Voltron.”_ He said and I narrowed my eyes, what is this about.

 

_“She’s not what you think, you never seen what she has done. The battles she fought as a child, the ones she won and the people she killed.”_ The screen cut from him and changed. It was the arena, four Galra warriors stood with their weapons ready. The doors opened on the other side and something was pushed in. They look up and I saw my younger self staring back.

 

The warriors charged and younger me quickly followed and activated her blades. The camera cut to her cutting the town of their throat. People around as screamed but no one moved. It cut again, to another battle to me killing them. It kept repeating showing the lives I had taken. Tears ran down my face and I dropped the food, watching my life in the prison all unfold. That’s when it cut to that day, the day we’re Haggar tried to take control of me but it didn’t work.

 

_“Is this what you want, a monster protecting you.”_ The Prince yelled as people watch me and my father fight. _“All those marks are the scars that she hides from her past. Someone who lies who they are what they are protecting you. Someone who has murder so many innocent lives, who’s lied what she has done kept so many secrets. When she said that she would tell them she lied. She lied what had happened during her time with us.”_ I looked around as people stared at me. That’s when a man jumped up and pointed a gun at me. I didn’t even move as tears were streaming down my face.

 

“No!” Zander screamed and grabbed the guy causing the bullet to fly past me. It snapped me back into reality and I screamed jumping away before looking back. Zander held the guy and looked at me. That’s when I ran.

 

Zander called after me as I heard his footsteps behind me, but I was faster. I burst through the doors and ran straight for my car. He yells at me to stop as I took off out the parking lot.

 

The world knows, the whole universe knows now. They know what happened, they saw what I did. They saw the guilt that I carry, every signal day from what I did.

 

I sobbed as I raced through the city. Zander’s car came into sight behind me, quickly I hit the gas and trying to lose him. Though he never lost sight of me. That’s when the alarms in the car went off. A fighter came into view and fired down at me.

 

I swerved trying to dodge when the fighter shot out my front tire. The car started flipping and skidded across the asphalt before coming to a stop. The car landed right side up, Zander’s car came to a halt before he jumped out before heading toward me. A Galra soldier came out from around the corner and his gun, aiming for him.

 

“Zander look out!” I screamed and he turned around, but it was too late.

 

“No!!!” I screamed and swung up my door as he fell to the ground.

 

“Zander!” I cried and tried to run to his side, but something wrapped around my wrist and pulled me back. I looked up to see a chain wrapped around my wrist before looking up. A Galra fighter hovered not too far, ten more were next to along with Galra tanks and sentries were aimed their weapons at me, then there was the Druids.

 

Immediately I grabbed the chain and threw the fighter into the next. They fired more chains and I grabbed two and threw them into the tanks. Using the one that is wrapped around my wrist and jumped up slamming it into the sentries. That’s when they fired, and I screamed in pain but ignored it. Zander just laid there, he wasn’t moving.

 

_Get to him, get to him, protect him, **save him**_! It screamed at me as I fought. The more I took down, more would come. More chains wrapped around me and pulled me into different directions. I pulled back and fought when the pain came back, and I fell to my knees. Someone grabbed arms and I felt cuffs being slapped on. I tried to pull against them, but I couldn’t. I tried to fly up, but the chains held me, and panic started rising.

 

“Zander, Zander!!!” I screamed, but there was no answer. I cried and tried to fight back but they threw me down. They put wing restraints on me before pulling me up by my hair, dragging me away. I screamed and tried to fight back.

 

“Shut up!” A soldier yelled and slapped me, which I quickly snatch his hand with my teeth. He cried in pain as I snarled while the slipped a muzzle over my mouth. That didn’t stop me from fighting and screaming. Soon enough they dragged me into the ship, and I cried his name one last time before the door shut.

 

“Well, well,” I looked up as she smiled and walked up to me. Tears ran down my face and I shut my eyes as her clawed hand ran across my cheek. I looked up as her crooked smiled and piercing yellow eyes look down at me.

 

“Welcome back Guardian,” Haggar smiled and let me go before walking away.

 

“Take her into the cells and show this planet what happened when people betray us.”

 

 

“We have to find her who knows what they are doing to her right now.” Pidge cried as they were searching through every piece of data.

 

“We will find her,” Shiro said trying to calm her down. It had only been about an hour and a half since the empire took Raven, but god knows what have they already done to her. They were looking through every signal data they could go through. The other lions were trying to calm down Grey who was pacing back and forth for news, ready to take off at any second. All the sudden the screens cut out and they all looked up.

 

“ _Hello, the people of earth my name is Commander Apep. And I believe you know who she is.”_ The Galra said and moved out the way, causing everyone to gasp. Raven was suspended in midair, she had a sports bra and her leggings from earlier. What looked like whip marks were across her side and were still bleeding. Her hair was down, and she looked down, so they couldn’t see her face.

 

_“This is what happens when you go against the Galra Empire. One of the most powerful being in the world couldn't stop us. Not even after I shot her brother down.”_ That’s when Raven’s head rose, and she looked down at him. Her eyes were dead, cold and her ears were pinned back on her head, she looked pissed, murder across her face.

 

_“So, you might as well give up and bow down to the galr...”_ he was saying when Raven swung out and wrapped her legs around his neck. The commander started coughing and choking as she was squeezing harder, she was trying to kill him. The doors behind them swung open as two soldiers ran with something in their hands. They started whipping her back, but Raven didn’t seem to care. One came around and slashed her across the face, Raven cried in pain the let the commander go not without kicking him down. The soldiers helped him up and he pushed them aside before looking at Raven.

 

_“You little shit.”_ He growled and Raven turned, spitting blood on his face.

 

_“That’s what you get for what you did to my brother!”_ She growled coldly and glared at him. The commander wiped the blood off his face before looking back up at her. He yanked the wipe from the soldier’s hand.

 

“ _Cut the cameras, someone needs to learn a lesson._ ” He said and the camera cut.

 

“Pidge?!”

 

“On it!” She yelled and was pulling up everything she had to find the location. “It’s locked footage, I’m trying to work my way around it but I’m not sure how long that will take.” She said quickly, her eyes darting back and forth.

 

“I’ll help,” Hunk said and jumped on his computer.

 

“Alright, Keith, Lance get the ship ready and check up on the medical supplies we don’t know what condition she might be in once we find her,” Shiro ordered, the two nodded and ran toward the ship.

 

“Prince Lycan get the ship fueled because as soon as we find her, we are going for her.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Where is she?” They turned around to see Zander in the doorway. His shirt was discarded and his chest was bandaged with some blood stains on it. He was pale and clearly in pain.

 

“We are doing everything we can to find her, but right now you need to rest until Coran can get the healing pod ready.”

 

“I need to help...”

 

“No, you don’t, we have it handled. I’m sure what Raven would be saying right now if she saw you walking around with what was a life-threatening injury.” Shiro said and Zander groaned but expected his help back to the infirmary.

 

“We will contact you if anything comes up ok.”

 

“Just find her please,” he sounded desperate and like he was about to break down.

 

“Don’t worry we will,” Shiro said and left the younger man to rest. They just hope they can find her before something worse happens.

 

 


	25. Taken Part 2

Sparrow snuck up toward the sentry and put the device on its head. That when it fell limp and she walked passed toward the controls. She opened the camera in Raven’s cell before having it repeat itself. Sparrow walked just as the sentry started back up. Don’t worry I’m going to get you out of here Raven.  


 

Raven pov.

 

It was about 2 hours since he left me alone. My back stuck but it was mostly numb now. I don’t know if the team is trying to find me or not. Should they even come, after everything that happened. After everything, I kept from them, but it doesn’t matter either way I have to get out of here. I can’t let them create me into a monster. I looked up as the door opened and Sparrow standing in the doorway. Her face was filled with concern as she disabled the restraint. I fell on my hands and knees as Sparrow immediately rushed to my side.

 

“You alright?”

 

“I’ll be fine,” I groaned as she put my arm over her shoulder and wrapped her's around my waist mindful of my lashes.

 

“I see you change your mind.”

 

“You can say that, sorry I didn’t come earlier. Those soldiers were lingering around and I don’t want to be seen.” Sparrow opened her hand with my bracelets on them. I pulled my arm off her and quickly put them on.

 

“We can’t let this ship take off.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Haggar is too important to the empire to let her return the head base. We have to stop her.” I said and hissed as I straighten my back.

 

“You can’t especially in your condition.”

 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t try.” I looked out from the cell before taking off down the hall with Sparrow not too far behind. I sprinted into the docking bay when I skidded to a halt as Kuro appeared in front of me.   “I can’t let you leave.” He said and activated his arm and aimed it straight at me.

 

“Kuro wait let me explain,” Sparrow said and ran out in front me.

 

“Sparrow what are you doing?” He sounded shocked to see her here.

 

“I’m helping her get out of here.”

 

“Are you serious? You heard what Haggar said what would happen if you rebelled against the empire.”

 

“That doesn’t make it is right.”

 

“You think I don’t know that! I see people die every day but risking my life and yours was never an option.”

 

“My life?!”

 

“If I went to against the empire who knows what they would have done to you and I couldn’t risk that. So please come to your sense and don’t do this.” He pleaded but Sparrow held her ground.

 

“I can’t do that. If you want her, you have to go through me.” She said and activated her double blades.

 

“Sparrow I won’t fight you.”

 

“You don’t have to,” they both turned to me. “Join us in getting out of here and stopping Haggar from leaving this planet.”

 

“Now you are just talking madness. Sparrow, are you listening to this?”

 

“She’s right though, Haggar is the powerhouse of the entire empire. If she falls so does all manufacturing of some of it’s most powerful weapons.” Sparrow stood up for me.

 

“Please, we can’t do this alone.” Kuro stared at me before looking back at Sparrow. He looked away and sighed as his arm deactivated and lowered it.

 

“Thank you,” I said, and he nodded.

 

“So, what is the plan?”

 

3rd pov.

 

“20 minutes before launch high priestess.”

 

“Good,” Haggar said, before turning around and head to her chamber when there was an explosion.

 

“What happened!”

 

“Something dove through the ship.” One of the soldiers said and her eyes widen.

 

“Where is she, where is the weapon, where’s Guardian!”

 

“She’s in her cell.” They brought up the footage, she was still hanging in her cell. Haggar looked closer that’s when the numbers switched back to 10 minutes beforehand.

 

“Idiots, you let the weapon get...” She screamed when more explosions happened.

 

“Kuro fighter is missing, and Sparrow is nowhere to be found on the ship.”

 

“Launch the ship.”

 

“But high priestess we haven’t finished...”

 

“Now! We are sitting ducks as those three try and destroy us. Launch those fighters and launch this cruiser! I want them alive so I can rip them apart myself!” She screamed and they immediately got to work.

 

“I think we got their attention,” Raven said as the fighters launched and the cruiser was aiming their weapons.

 

“You think!” Sparrow screamed and they quickly dodged their fire. That’s when realized they were located just outside of Las Vegas.

 

“I’ll take out the fighters just make sure that ship doesn’t take off,” Kuro said and fired down at the fighters.

 

“Follow my lead,” Raven stated, and Sparrow nodded.

 

They flew down to the ship when Raven activated her double blades and Sparrow followed as the spun and drove through the ship.

 

“I’ll take out the thrusters for space travel. You take down the side cannons!” Raven yelled and she nodded before they diverted. Sparrow fired her ion wings taking out the guns. Raven flew around the back but didn’t see Haggar standing on the edge as a cannon raised above her.

 

“Fire.” She orders and the cannon lit up as a ball of energy built up.

 

“ _Raven look out!”_ Sparrow screamed into the coms and Raven turn back just as the cannon fired. All she could do was raised her arms before she was slammed into the ground. Raven skidded across the sand before falling limp.

 

“What did you do?” Haggar spat and Sparrow turned you.

 

“You think you can betray the empire.”

 

“The empire is nothing but a lie and only want to control,” Sparrow yelled and Haggar glared though neither saw the movement down below.

 

“Your pathetic child, I create you, you bow down to me!” Magic crackled around her before she fired. Sparrow put up her arms when something fired passed her counteracting it. She looked up before turning around, Raven was not too far. Her eyes glowed a grayish color before her hands flew out to her sides and lighting surrounded her.

 

“You made a big mistake,” Raven growled.

 

Haggar growled before firing which Raven countered before diving down. Haggar teleported away as Raven slammed her blades down. Raven spun around, looking for any sign of the witch but there was none.

 

“Raven!” The girl looked up as Sparrow stared off into the distance and her eyes narrowed as 3 galra cruisers entered the atmosphere.

 

“Make sure this ship can’t get off this planet. I’ll keep the others busy.” Raven commanded before taking off.

 

_“Is she trying to kill herself?”_ Kuro asked.

 

“I don’t even know anymore,” Sparrow said before flying down and taking out the thrusters.

 

Raven flew at full speed before firing down on the ships. They fired their cannons as she dodged their fired. Though no one noticed as a wormhole opened up behind them.

 

“Is that?” Lance asked as they flew in.

 

“Her powers are back!”

 

“Come on let’s go,” Shiro ordered and they all ran to the bay. Raven kept the ships at bay when she notices her team coming in. A smile grew on her face, but it didn’t last long when Sparrow slammed into her before they crashed into the city. Raven groaned as she landed on her back and slowly sat up.

 

“You ok?” Sparrow asked and helped her up.

 

“Ya, I’ll be ok.” Raven winced as her back stung and started bleeding again.

 

“We need to get you out of here,” Sparrow stated and before Raven could protest Haggar appeared from a building out of nowhere and fired down at them. The girls quickly dodged before charging.  She teleported down and fired. Raven blocked it with a shield before returning her own. It gave Sparrow time to sneak around swing her electric blade. The witch dodge and was ready to fire when Raven throws her own blade which snatched her hood off her head. Haggar growled as it clipped her cheek as well that was bleed before standing up to her full height, pulling the cloak off.

 

“You finally came out of hiding!” Raven called out.

 

“You think you can take down what I have built of for years, you can never take us down so just give up the child.”

 

“Never I will never stop fighting,” Raven yelled when Haggar just laughed.

 

“I hope you would say that.” Haggar raised her hand when Sparrow cried in pain clutching her head as she collapsed to the floor.

 

“Sparrow!” Raven cried as Sparrow stop struggle and slowly stood up, looking at Raven. Her eyes were no longer orange but black with a hint of purple in the middle. “No.”

 

“Take her down,” Haggar commanded, Sparrow activated her electric blades before charging.

 

Raven blocked her and kicked back before dodging Haggar’s fire. She fired back and dodge Sparrow’s swing. Raven’s blade flew back, letting her block Sparrow. The two clashed blades before pushing each other away. Raven counteracted the witch’s fire when Sparrow slammed into her. Raven rolled across the ground before flying up away from Haggar range while Sparrow chased after her.

 

Sparrow fired her ion wings and Raven blocked before firing back. Haggar took her chance and fired. Raven screamed in pain and crashed to the ground. She looked up as Sparrow swung her electric blade and Raven rose her arms activating her blades, blocking.

 

“Sorry Sparrow,” Raven whispered before deactivating her blades and grabbed Sparrow’s wrist. The girl screamed as electricity coursed through her body before she fell limp. Raven laid her down before blocking Haggar’s fire.

 

“Just give up child, you are only making it worse for yourself.”

 

“Don’t call me a child,” Raven snapped.

 

“What should I call you then, your father would never like to talk about it.”

 

“What are you getting at.”

 

“I know you went by Guardian, Rouge, Raven, Shadow but does anyone know who you really are. What is really behind those red eyes?” Raven narrowed her eyes as the woman smirked.

 

“You know what your right, no one knows about me. The real me.”

 

“Then who…”

 

“My name is Tala Williams,” Raven roared and stood up as Haggar stepped back by the sheer power of her voice as the girl’s eyes seemed to glow red.  “The daughter of Nora Williams and King Cayden of Adeny! That’s who I am, and I am not going back until the day I die.”

 

“So be it.” Haggar spat and fired.

 

Raven ducked and fired her own, striking Haggar. She skidded across the asphalt before dodging Raven’s blade. Raven dodged her fire before spinning her blades. Haggar blocked with her magic before grabbed Raven by her hair and slammed her down. She quickly recovered and blocked her magic before swung up. Haggar screamed as Raven sliced her arm. She went for the kill when Haggar grabbed her arm and activated her magic.

 

“You think you can defeat me.” She yelled as Raven screamed in pain. “Where do you think all the power for the empire comes from, it comes from me. All the weapons, all those beasts came from me. I helped build this empire and I won’t let a little Ultima ruin it all!” as Raven tried to swing her other arm but Haggar grabbed it and increased her magic. Raven screamed before gritting her teeth and glaring at her.

 

“But you never fought one, you care how powerful an Ultima is and you tried to get two to bow down to you. This is where you're wrong. Ultimas never bow down, and certainly not a rouge like me!” She roared and ripped her wrists away before she swung. Haggar gasped and looked down at the blade in her chest. Raven board her eyes into Haggar’s head as she looked up.

 

“Always have to be the last one standing don’t you,” she said as blood started dripping from her mouth.

 

“Isn’t that the galra way,” Raven stated, and she laughed.

 

“Looks like you did learn something…...Tala,” A smile grew on her face, Raven’s ears pinned back, and she deactivated the blade as Haggar fell to the floor. Raven looked down at Haggar’s body before backing away. She looked back to see two cruisers fleeing while the other three crashed into the ground. That’s when there was a groan and Raven looked over to see Sparrow on her knees. Raven quickly ran over and helped her up, Kuro landed not too far from them before coming over.

 

“She’s truly dead,” Sparrow asked and all three looked over at Haggar’s body. “Thank you for stopping her and not killing me.”

 

“No, thank you for getting me out,” Raven said when she notices the paladins finishing up. “Hurry before my team comes.” Raven pulled something out of her pocket and handed them a small device.

 

“What is it?”

 

“A com and if you click this it will send out a signal to me and me only once you guys find a place to land. I know a place where you guys can stay. I’ll come as soon as I can.” Raven explained as Sparrow took it as she notices Raven’s hand shaking and looks at her concerned.

 

“I’ll be fine go.” The girl nodded before they got into the fighter and took off.

 

“Raven!” She turned around to see her team running to her.

 

“I’m ok guys, it’s ok,” Raven said before collapsing as she shifted back. Keith quickly caught her before she hit the ground and lowered themselves.

 

“Shit,” Shiro cursed when they saw the damage the girl had endured.

 

“Get her on the ship, Coran get that healing pod ready. We still need to find out what other injuries she has,” Hunk order as Shiro picked her up as Raven winced in pain before sprinted to the ship. Shiro laid her on her side as Hunk was doing scans for any more injuries. The girl had three broken ribs at least over two dozen lashes across her back and her sides. Bruises covered her body and her wrist was bruised as well rubbed raw from the cuffs. Raven’s knuckles were cut and bloody. Soon as Hunk got everything he needed and sent it to Coran to set the pod, he had no choice but to clean the lashes that almost covered the girls entire back.

 

Raven bit her tongue and whined, trying to hold back a scream while the boys held her down. Hunk kept apologies every time she gave out a yelp and lash out in instinct from the pain. Grey sat by her side purring and rumbling trying to comfort her paladin while Pidge ran her hand through her hair. Sometime in the trip, Raven passed out from either pain, blood loss or both. Once she was bandaged up, Shiro picked her up and headed straight for the pods where she was placed next to her brother.

 

The others left to go get cleaned up while Grey sat in front of the pod and waited for her paladin to return to her.

 

 

Raven pov. A few days later.

 

I spent about a day in the healing pod and about another full day of resting. The team nor my brother hasn’t let me out of their sight even Grey is paranode though she always is. Soon as I got out, I tested my powers and low and behold they were still working. Coran was right in the end and that my powers only need a boost before they could fully come back.

 Grey laid on my bed as I pulled my drawer open and pulled out a flip phone. The screen opened and a map of the world appeared with a red dot.

 

_That’s where they are,_ I thought before getting out a wormhole ball when I screamed and jumped back as Grey was right behind me as she glared at the phone.

 

“ _What do you think you are doing,”_ Grey growled as I sighed.

 

“I have something I need to do.”

 

_“I’m coming with you.”_

 

“No, if you come. The team will know I am up to something.”

 

_“You are not leaving my side. Not after every that has been going on.”_

 

“Ok fine, but please don’t start something ok,” Grey growled but agreed. I activated the ball and we walked through. I pulled my jacket up as we walked through the forest when a twig snapped. We both turned around and Grey let out a growl before I eased her. I walked ahead to see Kuro’s ship but no people.

 

“Oh, it’s just you,” Sparrow said as she jumped out from the tree and Kuro came around the corner. Grey let out a growl and I put my hand up.

 

“They helped me escape they won’t hurt me,” I explained, and she grumbled but didn’t attack just staying closer to me. “She won’t attack I promise, she is just a bit protective.”

 

“Understandable.” Sparrow said when Kuro stepped forward.

 

“How do we know it is safe?”

 

“It’s because it’s where I was going to go if the galra ever found me,” I said before opening a wormhole. The two clones looked at one another before walking through as Grey and I followed.

 

It was a small house on the hillside in the middle of nowhere. I walked up and pulled out a key from the flower bed before leading everyone inside.

 

“A safe house that I bought when I was 12 so if anything happened, I could hide out here,” I explained, and Grey looked up at me.

 

_“Is this where you were going to go after the blade?”_

“Ya,” I stated before turning back to the clones who were looking around.

 

“How did you find it anyway?”

 

“This was actually where mum used to live when she was a little girl and her parents before they died. The people who bought it decided to sell it and when I saw it on the market, I thought it would be the perfect place. Down here is the master and then another bedroom. There are two bathrooms as well as a ceiling with a year of worth of food and water is supplied by a well. The house is powered by solar panels and a windmill. There is also a car in the garage that you can use to head down to the village that is 20 kilometers away, but I would cover up because you know.” I said, and they looked at me confused before the lightbulb light up.

 

“Thank you for everything,” Sparrow said and I smiled.

 

“You guys deserve to have a normal life as much as possible,” I stated, and they nodded. “If you ever need me to call me on that device, I gave you. Take care.” I added before heading to the front door.

 

“Hey Raven,” I turned back as Sparrow walked up to me before hugging me. I was shocked at first before hugging back. “Thank you.” She said before letting go. I gave one last wave before shutting the door behind me.

 

“ _Why did you decide to let them take the house if it was meant to be used for you.”_

 

“I don’t need it anymore, I don’t need to hide when I know you guys got my back even if I did some horrible things in the past.”

 

“ _We all know you feel guilty but it’s in the past now and we can’t change it, cub. We can though prevent it from happening again and we will.”_

 

“Thanks, Grey,” I said, and she let out a rumbled while rubbing my head.

 

_“You're very welcome. We better head back through before the others find out but since I’m gone as well.”_

“Let’s hope,” I stated as we walked through the wormhole and back in my room.

 

“Raven where are you!” Zander called and we looked at one another.

 

“ _I spoke too soon. Good luck with him.”_

“No, you don’t!” I screamed as she ran away. “Get back here! If I go down, you go down with me, paladin bond bitch!”

 

“ _Don’t use that tone with me!”_

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/52Zc51)


	26. The Truth is Out

“Hey, you ok?” Pidge asked as she sat down next to me.

 

“Ya, I’m ok why?”

 

“It’s just that you have been quiet the last couple of days.”

 

“Ya, well with everything that happens and with everyone knowing that who I am.”

 

 

-Flashback-

 

“It has been confirmed that The Grey Paladin of Voltron, Raven Iverson is, in fact, Tala Williams. The daughter of Nora Williams who was killed at the hands of the galra and the youngest survive still recorded. It also shines the light on why she was taken is of because of the young girl being an Ultima and a member of the Adeny royal family.”

 

“Fuck.” Zander cursed before storming out of the room. Raven sat on the couch staring at the TV.

 

“Raven,” Hunk asked, the girl shook her head before getting up.

 

“I’m fine.” Before anyone could say anything, she heads straight for her room. They watch her head up but didn’t see the tears in her eyes.

 

-Flashback over-

 

 

“You didn’t want the whole universe to know did you?”

 

“No, I never did, I never meant to say those words, but they just came out. I’m not the same little girl that went missing. The one that went missing, she’s gone and I’m just of what’s left of her. No one knew what I was, I didn’t know what I was.”

 

“That doesn’t mean you aren’t the same person.”

 

“Ya, tell that to the rest of the Universe,” I said before getting up and leaving for the night.

 

Radio, news, and writers have been calling me or Zander for a story. We both turned them down and with all of this and the war. Thankfully school gave me the week off which was great but that was over now.

 

The next morning, I sat in my car, debating whether or not to head in. Maybe I shouldn’t, I thought and went to put my car into reverse when there was a knockout on my window. I froze before putting down the window as Lance stood outside.

 

“Hey, are you coming?” He asked I looked in my rearview mirror to see Keith, Pidge, and Hunk waiting for me behind my car. I guess I got no choice, I nodded to him before getting out. Lance gave me a warm smile and I returned it before looking away. I walked past him and the others heading for the school. I pulled my hoodie up so no one would notice me. It worked as no one talked to me other than the team and my friends. I spotted Grey a few times on the outside of the school, clearly keeping a watchful eye out. After every incident, she has become more and more paranoid. It was getting closer to the end of the day, though my luck seemed to run out.

 

“What’s up Raven!” Leo called and I just sighed before turning around.

 

“Leave her alone Leo,” Keith warned as the team joined up behind me.

 

“Who hasn’t tried to date the golden eye princess,” I rolled my eyes at the name and turned away. Leo notices this and finally made one more call. “Oh, come on now, lighten up Tala.” I froze, the team eyes widen as they watched me.

 

“What did you just call me?” I growled and turned to Leo as he stepped back as my eyes darken, immediately Pidge rushed up and grabbed my arm.

 

“Raven don’t he is not worth it,” Pidge said, I stared him down. “Rae,” I growled one more time before turning around walking away, leaving the others behind.

 

“Raven, you ok?” Lycan asked as I walked in his direction him.

 

“I’m fine.” I snapped, walking past him. Lycan looked back at the others before watching me as I disappeared into the building.

 

 

“Rae talk to me,” Zander said, as he stood outside my door.

 

“Don’t know what you are talking about Z,” I said as I was considerate on my work.

 

“Tala?” I paused and sighed as I set my computer aside as he sat on the bed next to me.

 

“The team told me what happened at school.”

 

“Ya, I just I don’t know what to do, with everyone knowing who we are.”

 

“You’re not the only one, why did you come to talk to me?”

 

“I don’t know, you don’t get bombarded as much as me and you are moving into your new apartment and I don’t want to stress you out.”

 

“I’m allowed to, and I know the others are worried as well. They and even with Uncle Mitch as told me is that the last time you were like this, it was when I went missing.”

 

“At least I can sleep, I just, I don’t know how to come forward about it. Like how do you tell the whole universe your side of the story without having to do any interviews or anything like that.”

 

“I might be able to come up with a way,” We looked up to see everyone standing outside the door as Pidge held her laptop. Zander and I looked at one another before looking back at them and I nodded. She quickly rushed over and sat between us.

 

“We all know how the Galra likes to broadcast their threats and what not. I think I’m able to copy how they did it along with how when governments also need to announce a statement to their citizens.”

 

“And this will do what?”

 

“We then would be able to broadcast a speech live and tell everyone what you would like to say,” Coran stated as Hunk stepped forward.

 

“I can also help you will coming up with a speech, since all you state I am the voice of reason.”

 

“You’re also the reason why someone of us are still live and stopping us from doing stupid things,” Lance stated before turning to his boyfriend.

 

“That was one time, Lance.”

 

“One time too many.” Shiro just rolled his eyes at the two before turning to me.

 

 “So, Raven what do you say?” Everyone stared at me as I thought before nodding.

 

“Alright, alright let’s do this.”

 

“I’ll get started on the program, Lycan do you think you can help me and Coran, you’re smart?”

 

“Oh, yes sure.” He said before following them out.

 

“Alright let’s get started on that speech.” Hunk stated and sat down next to me. Zander just smiled before walking out with the others to let them work.

 

-A few hours later-

 

“Guys we got it working!” Pidge announced through the intercom. Hunk and I got up, heading down with everyone else. Wires and screens were everywhere with the algorithm and whatever smart people use. There was a camera set up in the middle of the room pointing to where Allura usually stands.

 

“Raven are you ready?”

 

“Ready as I will ever be,” I said, Hunk nodded as I stepped forward and the camera turned on.

 

“Alright live in 3...2...1,” Pidge gave me the thumbs up and the red light on the camera came on.

 

“Hello everyone, this is Raven Iverson, The Grey Paladin known as Rouge, though now most people now know me as Tala Williams, the girl that survived.

 

I don’t want people to remember me as the little girl that survived the empire and was able to come home. Yes, I did go through something no one should go through but I’m not the only one. Hundreds, thousands of people have gone through what I have, and some of those were never able to come home. Some of those who I killed. Most prisoners the empire didn’t care for what would happen to them. I along with others were starved, beaten, experimented on but someone would say I was one of the lucky few. The empire needed me alive so they would go on until they knew I couldn’t handle it anymore and would stop. For many others it wasn’t the same, they didn’t survive these, and some had it even worse.

 

 My father was able to protect me from some of these, he stopped the galra soldier Trill from raping me. Though many more weren’t so lucky, some even thought dying was better than living in hell. I thought that too, I thought it was for the best for those I killed, to be a quick death was better than being tortured for hours, even days by the druids until they couldn’t take it any longer. But that doesn’t matter, I don’t want to be known for the youngest survivor of the empire. Even our own leader, the Black Paladin, Takashi Shirogane was a survivor of the empire only a few years back, but no one seems to care. I’m not just little girl who survived after watching her mother die in front of her.

 

I’m the golden eye girl, daughter of an Olympian, the sister of an ex-marine, the niece of a general, the daughter of a King, heir to the throne which I turned down knowing I was not fit to rule, giving it to someone I know will do a much better job than I ever could. I am a half-breed, a hybrid of an Adain and Human, a female Ultima. I am Guardian, Rouge, the Grey Paladin of Voltron, Raven Iverson, Tala Williams. I was not just the girl that survived but now all of these are who I am and always be. I want people to remember my name as someone who along with others stopped the empire and end this war, releasing millions of people from the empire’s control.

 

Even if others don’t agree with me, that hasn’t stopped me yet. So why should people knowing who I really am, stop me now? I understand now what I am, and I expect it. This is who I am, and this is who I will be moving forward, and you can’t stop that.”

 

“And she says she can’t be a leader,” Lance commented as the camera cut, I just laughed.

 

“I don’t think that is being a leader, Lance. Do you think it worked?”

 

“Only time will tell of how people reacted to it. Though I think we already know how the empire will react when they see it.”

 

“Zarkon is not going to be happy about this.”

 

“Speaking of which after the news of the death of Haggar or Honerva’s death there has not been a lot of empire activity especially with earth,” Pidge stated, as we all looked at one another.

 

“Pidge what are you talking about?”

 

“Think about it, we haven’t had any reports of any attacks. Even the Blades of Marmora sent me a recent report that there have been no plans of attack and all bases on Earth even near us have been silent, some have even been abandoned.”

 

“He’s planning something,” Shiro stated and we all turned to him and Allura.

 

“Zarkon is planning an attack on earth and we are going to have to be ready when he does.”

 

 


	27. Run

“I think this is that last of them,” I stated, sending down the box in Zander’s new apartment. All the furniture was already here, and the last thing was to mostly unpack. Zander looked around at all the box, think.

 

“My bed isn’t here yet so I think we should...”

 

“Zander we already set up your new bed a few days ago.”

 

“Well ya but I forgot a few things back at your place so...”

 

“You’re stalling.”

 

“No, I am not.” I raised my brow before he sighs, running his hand through his hair.

 

“Zander I’ll be fine.”

 

“But what if something happens, what if you need me and I can’t get there in time.”

 

“Allura gave you a worm ball if any emergencies happen.”

 

“Ya but what if something happens at home and I’m not there.”

 

“The team will be and...”

 

“But what if the team isn’t, what if Lycan isn’t home or Grey and what if something happens to you.”

 

“Zander nothing will happen to me. There hasn’t been any attacks or mission in 2 weeks.”

 

“That’s doesn’t mean he is planning something Rae. I heard what Pidge said and all of this happened after they took you away. Zarkon wants revenge for what you did to her.”

 

“You think I don’t know that.”

 

“And that’s why I should cut this whole think of and stay at home. To make sure nothing happens you to.”

 

“Zander you’re over thinking everything. Nothing is going to happen.” I half yelled, he groaned, rubbing his face before sitting down on the couch with his face in his hands.

 

“It’s just... I can’t lose you Tala.” He said, holding back a sob. My heart sank as I slowly walked over and sat next to him. “I alright lost mum the night you disappeared and thought of losing you.”

 

“You are not going to lose me, Zander.” I wrapped my arms around him as his head rests on my shoulder.

 

“We did this so you can start having a life of your own, so you don’t have to worry about me.”

 

“I can’t help it.”

 

“Are you sure you are not an Adain?” I said he just chuckled before sitting up whipping the stray tears.

 

“No, I don’t think so. I think you’re the only one in this family with Ultimate powers.”

 

“Oh my god,” I groaned and pushed him aside as he laughed.

 

“If you need anything, you can always come here.” He said and held out a key.

 

“Thanks, and you can visit whenever you would like,” I said and he nodded.

 

“We better start unpacking.”

 

“Ya, also Zander,” I asked as he got up and turned back to me.

 

“Ya, I need to borrow one of your shirts. Since you kind of left a snotty mess on mine.” His brow rose before he looked down at my shirt.

 

“Oh, sorry.”

 

 

“So is Zander settled in,” Lycan asked as I walked into the door.

 

“Ya, though knowing him he probably will be back for dinner.”

 

“Does he not have any food in?”

 

“No just the last time he tried to cook something, he set the stove on fire.”

 

“He was probably was making something very hard.”

 

“No, he was making Mac and Cheese.” Lycan’s headed tilted as Pidge laughed behind him.

 

“How could he set the Mac and the cheese on fire?”  Lycan asked.

 

“Don’t ask me, that’s why Hunk mostly cooks in this house. Plus, he makes really good food.”

 

“You got that right!” Hunk called from the kitchen.

 

“Anyway, training is going to be with the others later ok,” Lycan nodded.

 

“Hey Raven, can you help me with something?” Pidge asked.

 

“Ya sure,” I said, and I followed her up to her room. It had to do with some kind of assignment when she had to get research on. It didn’t take very long, and I got up to leave when she stopped me.

 

“Rae, I know this is a very personal question but… how did you escape?” I froze and looked back up at her.

 

“I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” She rambled when I placed my hand on hers.

 

“It’s fine, Zander when I was back, forced it out of me but I didn’t tell him every. It all started after I had just come back from the arena. It was one of the longest fights I had ever done, and I was exhausted afterward and collapsed on my bed. I probably was out for 2 hours….”

 

-8 years ago-

Little Tala squealed when she was ruffle picked up and looked up to see Trill one of the Galra soldiers, immediately looking down.

 

“You don’t need to the little one, I want to see your beauty.” He said and tilted her chin up as a shiver ran down her spine. Her instincts screamed danger, run, call for him but she didn’t listen and stayed quiet.

 

“Now don’t scream,” he reached for the bottom of her pants when Tala started panicking.

 

“Shut up and stop struggling.” He said. Tala started kicking, punching, biting, screaming, hit him with her wings. Trying to either get him off or to get someone’s attention but she knew that no one would.

 

“I said shut up!” He screamed and slapped her causing her to let out a crying but kept fighting. That’s when the door was slammed down and a roar. Tala screamed from the noise and Trill was ripped off of her. Tala cried and curled up as she heard the bounding of fists before there was crashing. Trill crashed through the wall and into the cafeteria. Half his face was ripped off as he screamed in pain. There was a growl and they all looked up as Cayden walked in. He looked pissed as he stocked over to Trill picking him up by the throat before looking at all of the soldiers.

 

“This bastard decided he was going to assault my daughter,” he roars before throwing him into a nearby wall before collapsing. “If any of you trying and have your way with my daughter you will end up like him or much worse do you understand.” All of them said nothing but nodded. “Good now clean this mess up. NOW!” They all scrambled dragging Trill away and cleaning up the mess and Cayden quickly head back to Tala.

 

She hadn’t moved when he pulled off that bastard off of her. Tala was curled up, crying and clearing shaking. He placed his hand on her back causing her to scream and back away. Tears streamed her face as she backed up into the corner of the bed. She was completely terrified and quickly looked down, as she whined.

 

Cayden let out a low rumbled and pulled her into his chest. Tala immediately tense and started crying even harder. He continued to rumble and coo, running his hand down her matted hair, he let this happened to her. He did this to his own daughter, never again, she won’t stay here any longer.

 

“I’m so sorry Tala, I’m so sorry,” he cried. Tala was very confused by this. _It’s him, he won’t harm us, it’s ok it’s safe_ , her instincts kept telling her. She wanted to believe, she remembered when Cayden did this whenever she had a nightmare. It was him, he’s here to save her. She cried with joy and clutched onto him curling up in his lap.

 

He hugged her tighter and didn’t stop the comfort. After 30 minutes Tala fell asleep and Cayden walked to his own room and set her down before ordering two guards to the door and not let anyone in.

 

“Kolivan,” The Galra looked up and immediately walked over.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“I need you to talk to you in private.” Kolivan led Cayden out of the room and to his private quarters.

 

“I need to take my daughter and get her to your base.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“I know what you are and why you are here?” The galra’s eyes widen and went to reach for his blade when Cayden stopped him. “I don’t think that is a smart idea, I won’t tell anyone I promise. I just need you to get my daughter safety.”

 

“Did something happened?”

 

“One of the soldiers Trill, he.... he tried to rape her.”

 

“What!”

 

“Yes, you need to get her out of here please.” Cayden pleaded, Kolivan stared at him for a second and all he could see the man was telling the truth. He genial wanted his daughter to be safe and away from the empire. “I already lost her mother to them I can’t lose her as well.” His ears pinned back, and he looked away.

 

“Ok,” Kolivan stated and he peeked up. “I was planning on leaving in a few days as I already got all the information I needed.”

 

“Thank you.” Cayden smiled before heading back to his room. There were whimpers and he immediately headed in to find Tala still fast asleep. She kept whining and started sweating. Cayden rumbled and coo before she started to settle.

 

Cayden ran his hand through her hair before lying next to her. Unconditional the little girl curled up to his chest before burying her head into his armor. Cayden just smiled to himself before laying his wings across them and falling asleep.

 

Tala didn’t sleep much for the next few days. Every time she did, the little girl would hear someone walk by and woke up immediately even though no one came in.

 

She sat in the corner of the wall on her bed waiting for the day to end when her door opened. Her heart sank, he’s back, he’s come to get what he wants, but it wasn’t him it was her father. Tala was confused but also nervous which only spiked when her guard Kolivan walked in with a floating crate.

 

“We have to go now.” He said and she still looked at him confused but obeyed. She slid off the bed as her father grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her before placing her in the crate well tried to. Soon as he tried to place her down, Tala latched onto his armor and wouldn’t let go. It was just like one of Haggar’s test on the young girl, how long could she stay in a tiny box before starting to panic.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. It wouldn’t hurt you, you won’t be there in there for long I promise.” Cayden said rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Tala didn’t want to go in, but she didn’t want to disobey and let go. Cayden place her inside before shutting the lid shut.

 

Tala fell back as the crate started to move and she listened to the sounds of her father’s and her guard’s footsteps. Other soldiers and sentries walked by without stopping them. After 10 minutes of walking, that’s when the crate stopped, and the lid opened before Cayden picked her up. Tala looked around at the unfamiliar surrounds, she never been here before.

 

“Kolivan is going to take you some where save, ok.”

 

“Aren’t you coming?” She asked confused.

 

“No, I can’t risk them finding you again.” That’s when he started hand Tala to Kolivan, and she started to panic.

 

“No, no, please, please don’t leave me.” She cried as tears streamed down her face as she tried to hold on to him but was placed into the galrans hands.

 

“I’m sorry Tala, I’m so sorry,” Cayden held back tears seeing his daughter’s face as she cried. He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. That’s when the alarms went off and Cayden listens as footsteps ran to them.

 

“Goodbye, goodbye.” He let her go and drew his sword before running toward the hallway and was met with galra soldiers.

 

“No, no, no, Cayden!” I screamed and fought against Kolivan’s arms as the galran ran to a fighter. That’s when Tala sank her teeth into his hand. Kolivan cried in pain and dropped her. Soon as Tala hit the ground, she took off and grabbed a fallen soldier’s sword.

 

“Quiznack,” Kolivan cursed and drew his gun shooting sentries that charged toward the little girl. Tala flew up dodging the sentries grabbing hands and slammed into a soldier, plunging the sword into his chest.

 

She quickly pulled it out and threw it a sentry. Tala spring and went to grab the sword something grabbed her by the scruff, slamming her into a nearby wall. Tala quickly looked up and rolled out the way as a soldier slammed his fist into the wall. The solider fell to the ground and she looked up to see her father stand next to her.

 

“Tala you need to go.” He said holding back his angry.

 

“I’m not leaving you.”

 

“You don’t have a choice.”

 

“Well, well, well what do we have here.” They both turned around, Tala’s started shaking as her ears flicked back. Cayden snarled and stood in front of her as Sombra walked in.

 

“Trying to take her away now.” Sombra smirked. “High priestess won’t be happy you know.”

 

“I’m not letting you harm her.”

 

“And what are you going to do about it.”

 

“Tala you need to go.” Cayden said snapping Tala out of her trance.

 

“No, no, I’m not leaving you.”

 

“You don’t have a choice,” he stated when Kolivan picked her up and ran for the fighter.

 

“Wait, no, no! Cayden, Cayden!” Tala screamed and was fighting back as Kolivan ran into the fighter.

 

“Daddy!” Tala screamed before the doors slam shut. Tears ran down the Ultima’s face as the fighter flew away. He stood up straight before dropping the sword while Sombra just laughed.

 

“You’re weak, let’s see what high priestess will say huh.” Sombra laughed before heading toward the door. “Say goodbye to your daughter.” Cayden’s eyes widen before he turned back. He watched the fighter fly away as one of the ion cannons charge before firing.

 

“No!” Cayden as the cannon hit the fighter. Sombra just laughed before leaving as Cayden stood there. The fighter was gone, she was gone. That’s when he notices a star disappear before reappearing. Cayden watched the trail of it as whatever it was got farther and farther away.

 

“Goodbye....Tala.”

 

“He risked his own life to save you.”

 

“Ya,” I said wiping the tears streaming down my face while trying to stop my hand from shaking. “If he didn’t, I probably be still in the hands of the galra except I would be fighting for them.”

 

“That would be terrifying.”

 

“Ya, it was either that or maybe dead.”

 

“You’re here and that’s all that matters.”

 

“Thanks, though sometimes I wished he could have came with me. Then it wouldn’t be so lonely at times with what I am.” I said looking away when Pidge wrapped her arm around me and pulled me closer.

 

“Well you have us now; we already are a werid group. We have our Space Dad Shiro, Space mom who is actually an Alien, Allura. Our crazy uncle Coran, the angel and most pure of all of us Hunk. Half galra emo boy, flirty Cuban boy who is dating emo boy and doesn’t not understand half the things I say.”

 

“No one can understand what you say.”

 

“Hey!” I just laughed as she grumbled, “plus also you have me.”

 

“The little shrimp.” I smiled and bopped her noise, she looked horrified.

 

“I’m not that small!”

 

“You are, sorry.” She whined before tackling me onto the bed as I laughed.

 

“I love you!”

 

“Screw you,” She mumbled into my stomach only causing me to laugh more.

____________________________

 “Have they finally confessed?” Grey asked as the found hers and Green’s paladin fast asleep in each other’s arms on the smaller one’s bed.

 

“No, I was listening in earlier and they didn’t.”

 

“Damn it, we probably should leave them be though.”

 

“You took a picture, right?”

 

“Oh course I did,” Grey stated before shutting the door behind them.


	28. King

I ducked under the blade before swinging out. Lycan jumped out the way and sliced at me. I quickly blocked and kicked out, but he grabbed my leg and throw me down. Immediately got to my feet, I looked up and stared at him before deactivating my double blade.

 

“Good job,” I stated and he nodded before whipping his face with a towel.

 

“I think you’re ready.” He just paused and stared at me.

 

“Ar..are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I think it’s time for you to be King.”

 

 

 

“We’re here,” Lycan said and I got up to look out the window with him.

 

“Holy shit!” Pidge yelled and pressed her face into the glass as we looked down at the city. The city stretched out for miles until hitting the vast forest that surrounded it. Adains were flying everywhere and some even perched to watch as we flew by.

 

“Can we go see it!”

 

“Maybe later remember today is about Prince Lycan and Raven,” Shiro said and she groaned.

 

“Ok fine but you are taking me on a tour later.”

 

“I’m taking you all on a tour after everything settles.” He stated as the ship landed.

 

“Prince Lycan!” People cheered as we walked off. We all looked at one another as Lycan motioned us to follow. I shrugged to the team as they all stared at me before joining his side. People waved flags and cheered as we walked by.

 

“Is that her?”

 

“Is it.”

 

“She doesn’t look Adain.” I heard people say and signed. Grey rumbled and press her head onto my arm as we walked up to the castle ahead of us. We walked inside and were led to what looked like a living area.

 

“Lycan!!” A little scream went off before a ball of feathers jump on the prince.

 

“Hey, squirt!”

 

“Aunty Raven!”

 

“Oh god, hi,” I said when Inesa all the sudden jumped on me. I pulled her up onto my hip as the Duchess walked up to us.

 

“It’s so good to see you Lycan and along with you paladins.” She said hugging her son before turning to us.

 

“I’ll show you to your chambers.” Lycan took Inesa as we followed Duchess Raya through the castle.

 

“Keith and Lance, you two are here. Hunk and Coran, you two are here and here. Shiro and Allura you are there, and Raven and Pidge this will be your rooms.” Duchess Raya said.

 

“Thank you,” I shut the door behind me and Grey before pausing. “Wow, they really overdid it,” I said as I walked in.

 

The room was about three times my size mine. The walls were a light cream color along with the bedding. The bed was about double and had as many pillows as you can imagine. There were matching nightstands and a makeup seating area which I am not using. There were two large glass doors that lead out to a balcony, there was even a small seating area I found the bathroom which was covered in white marble with a large jet tub and a ginormous shower even for me to spread out my wings. The closet was massive, and all my stuff was already there and sorted. It didn’t even fill up 1/8 of the area. In front of the bed was a sitting area which a fireplace along with a flat screen tv above.

 

_“Hello.”_

 

“Ahhh!” I scream and fell the ground, Grey just about jumped five feet and spun around.

 

_“Sorry I did not mean to startle you_ ,” I looked up to see a woman standing in front of me though she was a hologram. _“My name is Charlotte and I’ll be your maid if you need anything you can ring that bell and I will come.”_

 

“Um thank you,” I said as Grey picked me up.

 

_“Enjoy your day ma’am_.” She said before disappearing into the floor.

 

“Well, that was interesting.”

 

“ _Very, you better get ready before you go on that tour_ ,” Grey said as I put my clothes away.

 

“Where are you going?” I asked.

 

_“Green wants to go out, so we all are going, we won’t be getting in trouble. Black will be there_.”

 

“She better be,” I said and turned back through the lioness was already gone. “Oh boy.” I sighed and got changed out of my armor and into some more comfortable.

 

“Raven, you ready?”

 

“Coming!” I yelled and pulled my jacket on before running out the door.

 

“We are just waiting on Lance, Keith get your boyfriend!” Pidge yelled.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” He yelled back and walked out. “I was just fixing my hair.”

 

“You all ready,” Lycan said and we all screamed.

 

“Is it a thing for Adain to pop out of nowhere,” Hunk commented.

 

“Did anyone else have the scary lady jump out the ground?” Lance asked.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Alright guys settle down,” Shiro stated before turning to the prince. “Prince Lycan you were saying.”

 

“Are we ready for the tour?” He asked, and we nodded. “We will start with the castle before heading down to the city.

 

He showed us the library, dining hall, and Kitchen. Hunk’s eyes lit up when he saw it, pouted as we dragged him away. We saw the garden and the training hall before coming to what looked like another living room where the Duchess was with another man.

 

“I never introduced you, but this is my mate, Duke Magnus.”

 

“Nice to finally meet you, paladins.” He said before his eyes landed on me. “You’re a lot smaller than I thought.”

 

“Father!”

 

“Magnus!” The Duchess yelled and smacked him.

 

“She is very small even for Adain standers much less and Ultima.”

 

“Quiet!” They all went silent and we turned around.

 

“You’re here,” She was definitely older, probably in her 70s. She had silver hair and purplish eyes like Inesa. She was just about as tall as the Duchess and she looked a lot like an older version of Inesa.

 

“Are you sure it’s her?”

 

“Yes, I can sense her power just like her father. She may be small but doesn’t mean she isn’t powerful, Magnus,” She explained shutting him down.

 

“Um, not to be rude or anything but who are you?”

 

“My name is Elder Cosima, I’m your grandmother.”

 

“My name is Tala, but you can call me Raven.”

 

“I already know who you are but it’s nice to formally meet. I do have to say even though I never met your mother but from all the stories I have heard, she was a wonderful woman. You look much like her and she would be proud of what you have done along with your father.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Anyway, I won’t disturb you any longer, I hope you enjoy your tour.” She stated before heading to the door. “Also Raven if you or your brother ever need anything, you can always come here.”

 

“Thank you Elder Cosima.”

 

“Please call me Granma Cosima.”

 

“So are we ready to go look around the city,” Lycan asked and we all agreed. Shiro and Allura stayed behind while they waited to get something set up before they go back to Earth to pick up Coran and Zander.

 

Two guards came with us because of protocol since technically Lycan is still a prince also Inesa decided to come with us as well. She pointed out everything from the landmark and all the places that she went to along with everything that happened there. We even passed her school which was beautiful, it was almost as grand as the castle. People would give us glances but most walked by. Though I notice I got more stares and a few people whispered but I tried to ignore it as much as possible.  Lycan and Inesa took us to their favorite lunch restaurant.  We all sat down and order our food when a couple of teens walked in.

 

“Oh my god, what are you guys doing here.” Lycan got up and started hugging all of them.

 

“We wanted to see to see you before your big day,” the blonde-haired boy.

 

“Paladins these are my friends, Aaron, Levi, Ezra, Alice, and Isabella.” Aaron was the blonde hair, Levi had blueish hair, natural I’m guessing because his wings were the same. Ezra had white hair, Alice had brown hair and Isabella had purplish hair.

 

“Guys this is Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge. Last but not least is Raven, my cousin.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you guys and it’s great to finally meet Raven. Lycan has sent us some videos of you and his training. It quite impresses.” Isabella stated.

 

“It’s also kind of funny to finally see Lycan get his ass handed to him,” Levi laughed, and we all chimed in.

 

“That’s rude.” He commented when I notice a girl with light blue hair sneaking around us. Though as much as she tried Lycan's ears flicked back and he turned around. His eyes widen and he froze as she giggled before running up and picked her up.

 

“I missed you,” she said as she buried her head in his shoulder.  Lycan didn’t say anything but just kept holding her. This must be Venus, I thought as seeing Lycan’s reaction to her. From what Lycan has told me and from what I read, it’s hard for Ultima’s to stay away from their loved ones. I know how exactly how he feels when Zander had to go and the passing of my parents. After a few minutes, he put her down and introduced as to her confirming that it was Venus. We all sat down and finished our meal before walked out onto the street.

 

“Well look who it is.” Lycan tensed up and turned around as a big guy around his height walked up with 5 other guys behind him. _This isn’t good,_ I thought, all of Lycan’s friends were tense. Inesa hides behind me and I squeezed her hand to reassure her.

 

“What do you want Trident?” Ezra said earner a growl from the leader.

 

“That is Garch Trident to you athro,” I growled and handed Inesa to Lance before stepping forward.

 

“Who do you think you are?” I growled as Lycan stopped me, and he looked down at me.

 

“A leader that’s what, so who are you?”

 

“The name is Raven.” He just smirked before he started laughing, it only fueled my anger.

 

“You’re the Grey paladin of Voltron, King Cayden’s daughter. I’m going to take a guess that all of you are the other paladins.” He said to us before turning back to Lycan.

 

“This is who trained you, King Cayden’s so-called daughter. I have never seen an Adain so small much less an Ultima.”

 

“What is your problem?” Trident looked down at Pidge and a smile formed on his face. The rest of the team was tense.

 

“Why aren’t you cute?” He flirted and reach out to touch her hair while I quickly grabbed his wrist as Keith quickly came putting Pidge behind him.

 

“Leave her alone,” Hunk growled ready to grab his Bayard, Lance had his hand on his own and the other holding Inesa. Keith already had his blade in his hand.

 

“And what are you going to do about it, half-breed?” Trident smirked and looked straight at me. I let go and his ego grew before I clocked him in the face. He fell backward and his group caught him. Trident let go of his face as blood ran from his nose.

 

“Oh shit,” Alice cursed as Trident let out a low growl and stood up.

 

“How about you walk away, or people watch you get your ass handed to you. Choose wisely if I were you.” Trident’s followers all looked at one another before turning back to him as he spits up blood.

 

“Let’s see what you can do then.” He growled and drew an ax as his posse followed suit. Aaron growled and was about to stop this when the prince stopped him.

 

“Let her handle this,” he stated, and they all looked back, as a smile formed on my face.

 

“Gladly.”

 

3rd pov.

 

Trident charged and Raven ducked under his ax. Another posse swung his blade and Raven dodged before knocking him into Trident. Raven disarmed one of them before throwing the hammer into the next. Trident throws the guy off him before slamming into Raven. She skidded across the asphalt and quickly got to her feet. Raven let out a growl before charging, flipping up into the air. She looked down and red eyes stared down at them before Raven activated her blades, spinning in the air. Trident’s crew ran while he held his ground and went to block. He slammed into the ground and bounced up before skidding across. They all looked up as a small crater surrounded Raven as large black wings spread from her back as she stood up.

 

“Holy shit,” Ezra said pecking out from Isabella. Trident let out a growl and stood up as Raven snarled causing him to flinch. There were another growl and Raven looked back as Grey walked around the corner, her yellow eyes set on Trident and his group.

 

“Don’t mess with me and my family ever again or disrespect us. I may not be the stander of royalty and I don’t admit that I am, but I am still my father’s daughter whether you people like it or not.” She growled. Raven turned around before he could answer and deactivating her blades. Inesa quickly ran over and Raven quickly picked her up before walking back.  Grey gave one more glare before following her paladin. Pidge caught up and grabbed her hand, rubbing her thumb on the back of her hand, calming Raven. She shifted back not too long after as they headed back to the castle. Lycan took them to a game room where they all hang out until Coran and Zander arrived.

 

 

“I just wanted to let you know we have dinner tonight with the rest of our relatives,” Lycan mentioned as I helped Zander get settled.

 

“The rest?”

 

“Yes, we have some distant relatives that are coming for the crowning, about 20 to 30 people. Dinner should be in about an hour.” Lycan stated before walking out.

 

“Good luck with that.”

 

“You’re coming with me.”

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

“They already see you as a family member, so you have to go.”

 

“Damnit, at least we will go down together.”

 

“Yep, we probably should wear something fancy.”

 

“Yep, did you pack anything because I didn’t,” Zander asked.

 

“Nope,” I stated not even looked back at him as he signed.

 

“We’re screwed.”

 

 

 


	29. Last Stand Part 1

“Do I have to wear this?”

 

“ _It is proper royal Adain armor so yes.”_ Grey order as I looked myself in the mirror. It was white armor with grey marks and was a slim fit.

 

“Why can’t I wear my paladin armor.”

 

_“Just suck it up come on.”_ She growled grabbing the collar and dragged me out. The others were already heading to the arena so that just left me and Lycan who was supposed to fly in.

 

“Are you ready to go?” Lycan asked. He was dressed in armor similar to mine, but it was purple and a little bit bulkier. I just nodded before we walked through the castle.

 

We walked through an unfamiliar hall when I notice Grey stopped in front of one of the paints and rumbled at it. A large painting sat on the wall was of a woman. She had long, slick, black hair with wolf looking ears and wings. Her armor was very similar to mine and had a lighting symbol on it. She held a spear in her hand and sat tall on the throne with a gold crown that for some reason had the Voltron symbol on it. What was sitting next to her is what stunned me. Grey sat proudly next to her side.

 

“That is Queen Thalia the second female Ultima before you came.” Lycan said next to me, “She was also once the Grey Paladin.” My head snapped over as he stared at the painting. “She was a great leader and paladin.”

 

“She looks a lot like Dad.”

 

“She looks a lot like you,” He said, and I smiled.

 

“We better going for your crowning, King or do you still want to be Prince,” I stated as he laughed.

 

“Ya, we probably should.”

 

“Wait!” I called, and he turned around. “You might need these for now on,” I stated and held out my bracelets toward him. “The King of Adeny should have them.” I held back tears and looked down so he couldn’t see them, it is one of the last things I have of my parents.

 

“No,” He said, and I stared at him confused. “I won’t need them,” Lycan stated and closed my hand.

 

“What do you mean?” I asked.

 

“I know how much they mean to you. You keep them so you can pass it down to your children. If you ever convince Pidge to have them.” He stated, and I just laughed whipping the tears.

 

“What about you, you had to use mine back on earth.”

 

“You will see.” He stated before walking away while Grey and I looked at each other confused. I put them back on as Grey went head to go where I am seated.

 

We walked out toward a platform opening up to the arena. Tens of thousands of people sat in the stands as they waited for us. I backed away as Lycan looked at me confused before shaking it off. His wings rose before he took off as I sprinted down the ramp before launch myself into the air. That’s when I started free falling as Lycan flew up. I spun around and opened my wings before shooting up into the air. I flew up next to Lycan before he flew down toward the center. I back flipped and landed next to him as electricity surrounded us before shooting it out. All the lights in the arena came on as the crowd cheered. Lycan and I turned to one another before crossing our arms to one another signaling the beginning of to becoming a King.

 

“Good luck,” I whispered before flying up toward my booth. Duchess Raya smiled at me as I landed next to her and Grey came up next to me. The council members were around us as well to watch and monitor his progress to see if he is fit. Inesa was with her father in the booth next to us while the paladins were just a row down and two booths to the left. Pidge and Lance waved up at me and I waved back before turning back to the arena.

 

Lycan looked around before turning around as the gate opened. A warrior walked out and crossed his arms, banging his wrists. Lycan nodded and bang his wrists before swinging them out. Silver almost white blades extended from his wrists and people gasped. Even the council were shocked by this as well but Lycan’s mother seemed to be very pleased with them. The warrior was surprised but got into fight position as Lycan followed.

 

That’s when the bell rang, and my anxiety went up as no one moved. Lycan waited before the man charged. He ducked under his sword and swung which the guy blocked. They repeated this for a short period of time before Lycan got the upper hand and took him down.

 

“That was too easy?” I whispered and it seems one the council members heard me.

 

“That’s what it is meant to do, it throws them off as something easy however the next what will be a little surprise.” She giggled which made me uneasy.

 

Lycan has his arms raised as the man walked away. That’s when something slammed into the large doors. Lycan spun around and blades ready. That’s when a very large Adain burst through the doors and roared, she 7.5 feet tall, all muscle.

 

“Oh, fy duw ffycin,” (Oh my fucking god) I said, and the woman laughed.

 

Lycan ears pinned back and backed away as the giant woman set her eyes on the prince. Large wings rose from her back as he flew up into the air. Lycan's face went pale before he dived as the warrior slammed her ax where he stood. Lycan throws his blade as which she blocked. The warrior throws her ax and Lycan dodged before the blade flew back to him and swung. The warrior dodged and used her armor to block the swings. She kicked Lycan across the arena before picking her ax back up as Lycan regained his ground.

 

Lycan growled and his ears pinned back before charging. That’s when he flipped and launched into the air. He activated his double blades before spinning down. _Spin faster!_ I thought when the warrior was able to block. The woman smirked and pushed him back before slamming into him. Lycan got to his feet and looked up as she lunged at him. He raised his blades as she slammed her ax down. The boy held as the two fought each other’s strength. That’s when Lycan pushed them down and was able to kick the ax out of her hand. He reaches back with his blade before he swung. The warrior went flying skidding across the ground.

She quickly looked up before dodging Lycan’s attack and throwing her own punches. Lycan duked and dodged, delivering his own blows. The warrior got a few good hits before Lycan used his smaller size to get around her and kick her across. He spun and his large brown wings rose above him as he stood tall. The warrior stood up and picked up her ax that was not too far. Lycan watches her every move, she gave him a smile before bowing her head and kneeled. That’s when everyone else followed suit.

 

“I am happy to announce your new ruler, King Lycan of Adeny!” People jumped up and cheers rang out.

 

“Yes!!” I cheered and jumped up and down.

 

“Raven?” I turned around to Duchess Raya. “Thank you for all that you have done.” She nodded toward Lycan and I smiled before flying out and toward Lycan. He smiled at me before I latched onto him. Lycan hugged me back and we let go before I slapped him across the face.

 

“Ow! Why!?” Lycan yelped, holding his cheek.

 

“I have told you multiple times to spin faster because the opponent could counteract it and what do you do?” 

 

“I didn’t spin fast enough.”

 

“Exactly.” The warrior laughed at us from hearing the conversation as she walked up.

 

“I don’t believe we have met Princess, I’m Vita, the leading general of Adeny army.”

 

“Please call me Raven. At least I know you didn’t get your ass handed to you by a stander soldier.”

 

“You said that I was ready.”

 

“That doesn’t mean you don’t need to practice and there are still some moves you have let to master.”

 

“She is right my King; you never stop learning. Also, we must prepare you two for the ball tonight.” She said and I looked at her confused as she led us away.

 

“Ball? What ball?”

 

“There is a ball tonight for King Lycan to celebrate him becoming king,” Vita stated.

 

“You didn’t tell me this.”  


“If I did you won’t have come.” He said and I just glared at him.

 

“Ya exactly so you should have told me,” I growled and he just rolled his eyes.   

 

-A few hours later-

 

“Do I really have to go?” 

 

_"Yes, so stop complaining_!” I groaned and opened the door of the bathroom. I had my pjs on and my hair up in a towel wrap as Grey sat on the bed.

 

“So, I heard what happened out in the city with you and the others?”

 

_“Oh, don’t get started, we told Red that it wasn’t real but then, of course, Green pulls her aside and tells her to go after. That little... what is it that Lance calls Pidge again that is like a little demon?”_

 

“A gremlin.” _“_

 

_Yes, that’s it she’s a little gremlin._ ” I just laughed and shook my head.

 

“I guess I’ll get some work done,” I said and grabbed my laptop back when Grey put her paw on it, stopping me.

 

_“No, you have to get ready for the ball.”_

 

“We have like 3 hours before it starts, I think I will be fine.”

 

_“I’m not so sure as they should be here soon.”_

 

“They??” Before I could ask there was a knock at the door. I called them to come in thinking it was just of the paladins, but I was sorely mistaken when 4 Adain women walked in.

 

“Princess Raven we are here to escort you down to the dress chambers to prepare for the ball tonight.”

 

“Dress Chambers?”

 

_“The Dress Chambers is where Royals and nobles get dressed for special events as it has the clothing, accessories, shoes and cleaning supplies. Each person had their own small team to help them dress for the event. This usually takes up to 3 to 4 hours to prepare.”_ I yelped and jumped as Charlotte appeared next to me explain what was going on.

 

“Wait what?” Thought before I could say anything else two of them grabbed my arms and started dragging me out of the room. 

 

_"Have fun!”_ Grey called.

 

“Screw you and don’t you dare go on my...” that’s when they full dragged me out. Grey pulled out Raven’s laptop and pulled up videos of scared cats.

 

_“Stupid things.”_

 

I finally was finished getting ready and was able to get the maids out of the room so I could have some time by myself. I was in a light grey dress with a red cape a dented with gold. My hair was up in a bun. They painted my nails a light grey and tried to get me in some 6-inch heels, so I looked taller which I quickly shut down. In the end, I was on some platforms with a 3-inch heel. My makeup was light and look natural which I liked. I notice something behind me in the mirror and turned around. There was a small fabric bag with a note next to it sitting next to where they did my hair. I walked over and read it.

 

_Hey, Raven sorry about all of this, I know you’re not use this kind of treatment but it’s a tradition. I was looking through the jewelry room and I found something. It was Queen Thalia’s and I thought you would like it. I know this is breaking parodical but if you would like you can keep it. I hope you enjoy the night it should be fun. Thank you for all you have done for me to get to this point. Your cousin, Lycan._ I set the note down and opened the bag and froze. It was Queen Thalia’s crown. I just stared at it; it must have been just polished as it shined in the light. I put it on and shifted before walking toward the mirror, staring at myself. I looked just like the queen herself. At first, I thought I didn’t look like myself, but I did, this was who I was. There was a knock and I turned around as a guard walked in.

 

“Princess I will be escorting you down to the ball in 10 minutes.”

 

“Ok thank you, could you take me to the person that is doing the announcement I want to ask him something.”

 

3rd pov.

“I hate dresses.”

 

“Stop complaining this is for Raven and Lycan, we also let you wear suits for other events,” Shiro stated to Pidge as they and the others hanged around

 

“Plus, you look so cute,” Lance said and went to pinch her cheeks as she slapped him away. A man walked up and tapped his glass as everyone got quiet.

 

“We are gathered here today to celebrate a new era not just for our world but the universe. We are here with the legendary team Voltron of having given their lives to fight in the war against the empire and one of our own fights alongside them. Today we celebrate our new king, but we are also to celebrate someone who was lost in the battles. King Cayden scarified is life to protect us and our home, we all grieve over the loss of a king. Though we must honor him and his beloved Nora Williams for that they have done at raising such wonderful children.” Hunk rubbed Zander’s back as the man wiped stare tears. “They left behind a beautiful daughter who trained our now King to become the ruler he is today. Everyone I would like to welcome King Lycan of Adeny and King Cayden’s daughter Princess Tala!” Cheers erupted as the two appeared on top of the staircase.

 

Raven stood up tall, her wings high next to Lycan. She gave a smile to the team before looking back out to the people. Pidge’s face headed up as Lycan took Raven’s arm before they descended down the stairs.

 

“So, you going to ask her out or make out?” Lance whispered.

 

“Oh my god shut up!” Pidge groaned and started slapping him as the other held back their laughs.

 

Raven and Lycan got to the bottom where she handed him off to Venus. She headed back to the team as the two walked out onto the dance floor. That’s when the dance started and the two slowly dance as everyone watches. Raven smiled as she watches the two, she felt empty though. Lycan became like a brother to her and now he is all grown up. That’s when someone grabbed her hand, Raven looked down to see Pidge looking away, clearly blushing. Raven smiled at her and squeezed her hand before looking back at the pair.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/5r10eq)

The night went off for a hitch, everyone danced and enjoyed themselves. Keith and Lance were out on the dance floor with the Allura and Shiro. Hunk, Pidge, Raven, and Zander seemed to enjoy themselves, drinking. The drinking on Adeny is 16 which mean Raven and Pidge could though they promised they wouldn’t get drunk. Lycan laughed as he dances with Inesa before he spotted Raven and asked her over. She immediately shook her head and denied. A grin grew on her brothers face, he grabbed Raven’s arm and dragged her out before she could protest. At first, she glared at him as they dance but she soon then let herself go. The dance was over, and they all bowed to one another. There was a tap on Zander's shoulder, and he turned around to Pidge.

 

“Can I have a dance with her?” She asked shyly.

 

“Of course, but if you break her heart, I break yours.” Pidge quickly nodded before Zander stepped aside.

 

“Thank god,” Keith said, everyone sat on the sidelines watching the two out on the dance floor, dance and laughing with one another.

 

“So, who is with me to go watch them confess?” Lance announced as the song started to come to an end.

 

“No, we are not going to do that and leave them alone, right?” Shiro said and stared at them.

 

“Aww.” That’s when the song ended and the two walked away from the rest of the crowd.

 

“Raven I wanted to ask you something I never have gotten the chance to,” Pidge said once they got to a quiet corner.

 

“Ya?”

 

“I wanted to ask you if….” Pidge was saying when Raven’s phone started ringing. Raven looked at it, it was Sparrow.

 

“I need to take this,” Raven said apologetically.

 

“God damn it, Raven,” Zander cursed as Raven walked away.

 

“Sparrow what’s up I kind of the middle of something and...” Raven said and gave a quick glance at Pidge when Kuro’s scream could be heard in the background.

 

“Sparrow, what’s going on?”

 

“ _Raven! Help us!”_


	30. Last Stand Part 2

“Wait, wait, slow down, who’s there,” Raven said concerned at the girl’s distress.

 

 _“He’s here Raven! Zarkon here, we can’t hold out any longer. Please, we need you and your team… Ahhhhh_!” She screamed before the cutting off.

 

“Sparrow, Sparrow!” Raven yelled but got no response. She dropped the phone and took off, pushing past people.

 

“Raven you… what’s wrong?” Pidge tried to ask but she was already gone. Raven came up to the balcony and launched off. Raven flew up and pulled out a wormhole ball and threw it as her armor started forming as she flew through.

 

Kuro laid unconscious not too far away as Sparrow was trying to get up.  Zarkon slowly walked toward over to her. He took his foot and slammed her into the ground. He reached down and grabbed her wings, that’s when he ripped them from her back. Sparrow let out an ear-piercing scream as he got off of her. Zarkon through the metal wings off to the side before grabbing her hair and lifted her up into the air. Tears streamed down her face as she held back her screams and clearly in pain.

 

“This is what happens when you run from the empire,” He growled when a sword appears in his hand.

 

“ **Zarkon**!” The emperor looked up when something slammed into him. Zarkon stood up and brushed off some dirt before glaring at her. Raven’s eyes narrowed when he pulled out a long sword before charging. Raven activated her wrists blades and launched into the air before giving out a battle cry and slammed them down.

 

 

“Shiro you might want to see this,” Lycan called and the leader walked up before looking at the screen. He froze as the drink from his hand fell and shattered on the floor. People started forming a crowd as they watch Raven hit to the ground before jumping out the way as Zarkon slammed his sword down.

 

“Allura get the ship going, team with me!” Shiro yelled but Allura was already on it as the team quickly suited up.

 

Raven crashed through the buildings and skidded across the ground. She looked up before jumping out the way when Zarkon slammed his sword down. She quickly got to her feet, panting. Raven had a cut across cheek while her armor was dirt and rubble clearly taking a beating as her helmet was nowhere in sight. Raven snarled before charging. Zarkon dodged and blocked her swings. She went full out and was able to push him back. Zarkon looked up as Raven launched herself into the air and spun down. She slammed her blades down the Zarkon was able to block it, her eyes widen when Zarkon grabbed her arm and slammed her down.

 

Raven wince as she rolled and tried to sit up. Zarkon slowly walked over and grabbed her by the scruff, lifting her up. She bit back a scream as he dug his claws into the sensitive skin and glared down at him.

 

“I'm quite impressed with how much you improved Guardian but it’s quite not enough,” Zarkon stated when he looked up to see a wormhole open above the city. His eyes landed back and Raven before smiling, dropping her. Raven collapsed on the ground and looked up as he backed away.

 

“On the fifth day at York, you will fall along with this planet.” He stated when a wormhole opened behind him. Raven growled and charged swing her blade before he walked through. She cut through mid-air, but he was gone. Raven deactivated her blades and collapsed to her hands and knees when her whole body stiffened.

 

“Sparrow… Sparrow!” She screamed and flew back to where she last saw the girl. Sparrow laid down on the ground as Kuro placed his hands on the wounds as they were still bleeding heavily.

 

“I can’t get it to stop,” Kuro panicked as Raven ran to their side.

 

“We have to get her to a hospital now.”

 

“Soon as we walk in their going to kill us!”

 

“What choice do we do, she’s going to bleed out,” She yelled, and Kuro looked away. “I won’t let any harm come to you or her. Kuro please.” Kuro groaned and helped Sparrow up. She screamed as Kuro lifted her off the ground while Raven walked up to a car.

 

“Sir, we are going to need your car.”

 

 

Raven burst through the doors with Kuro behind her.

 

“We need a medical team now!” She yelled as a team rushed out with a cot. Kuro placed her down before the quickly rolled her away. He went to follow but Raven stopped him.

 

“We have to let them be, they know what they are doing.” She said Kuro looked back up where they took Sparrow. Raven notice the way people stared at them before leading him to the back where all they could do was sit and wait.

 

Raven pov.

 

“They said she is going to be ok but needs to stay in the hospital for the rest of the week,” I said and he nodded. The front doors of the hospital opened as my team walked through, clearly worried.

 

“Guys,” I called as I walked over, and all their eyes snapped over to me.

 

“Raven, you ok?” Shiro asked seeing the bandage covering my cut.

 

“Ya I’m fine,” I said as Kuro got up and everyone eyes landed on him.

 

“What the hell are you doing here!” Shiro snapped and activated his arm while pushing me behind him.

 

“Wait, wait, Shiro doesn’t.” I stood between them.

 

“Raven step away now,” he ordered but I didn’t listen.

 

“He didn’t do anything Shiro, he’s not the enemy.”

 

“Raven what are you talking about.” Hunk snapped, his Bayard ready for any movement.

 

“He and Sparrow helped he escape from the galra, who is right now getting surgery because Zarkon ripped her wings from her back.”

 

“Wait what?!”

 

“Exactly…”

 

“Shut the hell up, cause I’m trying to save your arse!” I yelled and Kuro just stayed silent. “Shiro he is not here to harm anyone, he’s only here to see Sparrow.”

 

“I don’t think that will be possible,” We looked behind us to see the authorities. “You’re going to have to come with us mate.” I turned back to Kuro who nodded.

 

“Alright.” He stated and walked with them.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s alright,” he said and turned back to me. “You have already done enough for us and we should be apology for all that the empire has done to you.” One of the authorities motioned him before they walked out.

 

“The garrison is coming to guard Sparrow as she is a prime target of the empire.” One of the authorities said to me and I nodded when I notice Shiro was on the phone, he seemed panicked.

 

“Shiro, what’s wrong?” Keith asked when he hung up.

 

“We have to get home now.”

.

.

.

.

 

“It’s all gone,” Lance whispered as we all stood in shock. The house was gone, reports say galra fighters came in and fired down at the house and fled letting it burn to the ground. The barn wasn’t left on touch either.

 

“What about the mission room?” Pidge asked.

 

“They destroyed that as well, everything we have built is gone,” Allura said as tears streamed down her face, Shiro wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her head while rubbing her back. That’s when I remember the horses were back at Victor’s but Popo and the other animals…

 

“No, no he can’t be dead,” I said before running down to the ruble. “Popo!” I called but I got no answer. Soon enough everyone joined in the search for Popo and the others.

 

“Cosmo!” Keith called when there was a bark. We all turned around as Cosmo teleported not too far with the mice on his back and something hanging from his mouth.

 

“Popo!” I yelled and quickly took him from Cosmo.

 

“He has some minor burns and a cut here, but he should be ok.” Hunk said as he looked him over. Popo curls closer to me and started purring as I rub his ear.

 

“We should at least get them all checked out by the vet,” Zander suggested and we all agreed.

 

Keith, Allura and I took them to the vet while the others figure what our next move is. The vet confirmed that they all be fine just have some smoke inhalation, but they would like to monitor them for the next few days. We got a call from Shiro saying that we will be staying at the Garrison.

.

.

.

I sat on the bunk looking through my computer at all my pictures. Thankful I took it will me when I was on Adeny. I scored through before pausing, _I have never seen this one._ It was mom and dad looking down at a little girl in their arms. Soon as I notice the black hair, I realized it was me. They looked so happy with one another.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/6r1KH0)

I kept staring at the photo until There was a knock on my door, and I called then in.

 

“Shiro and Allura want us in the meeting room.” Hunk said I nodded before taking one last glance at the photo, setting my laptop to the side and followed him out.

 

“It seems that your house was the prime target of the galra bombers.” Uncle Mitch stared through the call.

 

The 8 of us stood around a table showing a 3D map of everything as screens around showed other events. All 8 of us along with the lions stood around the table with a couple of generals and other troops. My uncle along with Kolivan and other leaders from rebels to other countries were on the large screen through a face call.

 

“Any of our family members or friends were targeted?”

 

“No, we have been able to contact every signal one and have sent troops along with some blade members to help safeguard them.” I nodded when the doors opened behind us and we turned around as Lycan and Venus walked in.

 

“Are you guys ok?” He asked as we quickly hugged before he turned to the others.

 

“We’re fine.”

 

“ _I think we also need to discuss the elephant in the room,”_ Grey stated before turning to me. “ _What the fuck where you think, fighting Zarkon!!”_ Everyone jumped back at her anger, even Black seemed surprised by her outburst.

 

“What am I supposed to do Grey, let him kill them.”

 

_“He would have killed them and you if the team hadn’t come in.”_

 

“But he didn’t, all he did was toy with me until he could make his escape.”

 

 _“She’s right Grey_ ,” Black stated as they all turned to her _. “If Zarkon truly wanted to kill her he would have done it. He wants something.”_

 

“Earth to be exact,” I stated and everyone looked at me.

 

“Rae, what are talking about?” Zander asked.

 

“When Zarkon saw the others coming through the wormhole, he just smiled before dropping and said, “On the fifth day of York, you will fall along with this planet.” Everyone just stared and looked at one another.

 

“Clearly he’s going to attack the earth by the statement of earth falling,” Pidge stated.

 

“On the fifth, so five days from now or on the firth day of something,” Hunk added.

 

“So Zarkon is probably planning on attacking earth in five days. So, we need to start preparing now.” Mitch stated before Matt asked as he stood next to his rebel leader.

 

“Yes, but the middle stated Of York you will fall.”

 

“He’s going to attack us directly. Pidge look up what he could mean by on the fifth of York. See if it is a holiday anywhere in the world, if so, it may by us some time.” Shiro ordered when a general in the room gave his own thoughts.

 

“Or it could be just a bluff, the empire is unpredictable.”

 

“What if York is not a holiday? What if it is a place?”

 

“I think Lance is on to something,” Hunk said pulled up screens around him.

 

“Fifth day of York,” I whispered thinking over what he could have meant. “New York.”

 

“What did you say, Raven?” Keith asked as he and Lycan were the ones who seemed to have heard me.

 

“New York City, in five days Zarkon is going to attack New York City.”

 

“Why there of all places?”

 

“New York is the most populated city in the USA with 8 million residents along with about 63 million tourists each year. That’s where Zarkon is going to be, while the rest of his ships are attaching earth itself.”

 

“Are you sure about this?” A rebel leader asked.

 

“She’s only a mere child,” one the generals said when Coran stepped in.

 

“Yes, so are the rest of the Paladins minding Shiro who already fought once in this war. We are not the ones on the battlefield every day they are. So, trust their instincts and their skills because they are the best of what we got.” They all were silent after that.

 

“She’s right,” Kolivan said as the map changed to show the earth. “When the empire takes over a planet. They send it a small fleet to attack the main area so most of the planet’s troops go there to defend. That’s when the rest of the fleet come and overwhelm the system, taking down the planet. Some of my agents in the empire have confirmed that it is their plan of attack.”

 

 _“There is only one thing,”_ Black stated walking up to stand in front of the screen before turning back to us. _“Zarkon hand deliver the message and with the time I was with him, when he planned out an attack, he went with it at full force.”_

 

“Black, what are you saying?” Shiro asked.

 

 _“Zarkon is going to be the one to attack at New York City and the paladins are going to be their go stop him while we defend the planet_.

_“Black, what do you mean by we defend the planet?”_ Blue growled.

 

 _“You're not thinking of sending the paladins out on their own against?”_ Gold asked the lioness didn’t answer.

 

 _“Are you out of your fucking mind!”_ Red roared.

 

_“Last time’s our paladins went up against Zarkon, he killed them in cold blood.”_

 

 _“You think I don’t know all of this!”_ She stood up and roared, silencing. _“The one I trusted to protect this universe became the biggest monster I could ever imagine. Me leaving and warning you only increased his rage. But this is different, he targeted each their own planets killing them off on their own. Our paladins are together and have our abilities. I know they can defeat him; I know they can.”_ Everyone was silent as the lions looked at one another and their paladins.

 

“Grey, we will be fine,” I said Grey looked down, thinking before she signed.

 

 _“Alright, I’ll go along with this,”_ Grey said before turning back to me. _“But if something happens you call immediately do you understand me.”_ I nodded when Hunk added something.

 

“What are we going to do about the people of New York?”

 

“With the damage and with Zarkon there the death toll will be height.”

 

“What if we evacuate?”

 

“Even if we did, we did we got another problem that could change when and where the empire will, the media.”

 

“Oh god.” Pidge groaned.

 

“Keith’s right soon as they find out they will send a shock wave through the world and could expose our plan of attack.”

 

“We should hold a meeting with them and tell them what is going.”

 

“That would only influence them to spread it to the word.”

 

“Not if we have a good spokesperson,” Lance stated, and we all turned to Hunk.

 

“What?”

 

“Well, you always state you’re the voice of reason,” I said and his face went pale.

 

“No, no, no I don’t think.”

 

“Come on Hunk you are the best we go you can do this,” Lance said he was silent before groaning.

 

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Hunk stated when a trooper walked in.

 

“You’re not supposed to be in here.” One of the generals.

 

“My apologies sir but there is a message for Ms. Raven.” He said before turning to me, “Sparrow, she wakes.” My eyes widen as I back at the others. Shiro nodded, I nodded back and thank the soldier before walking past him and down the hall.

 

 

I quickly walked through the halls of the hospital before coming up to Sparrow room. The garrison guards recognized me and nodded for me to go in. I nodded before knocking on the door and headed in.

 

“Hey.” Sparrow turned from the window and smiled weakly at me. The skin on her face was pale, she looked exhausted.

 

“Hey.”

 

“How are you feeling?” I asked as I sat on the foot of the bed.

 

“Exhausted.”

 

“I bet.” I smiled and she chuckled, but it soon quickly disappeared.

 

“They said I’m lucky that my shoulder blades weren’t ripped out. Though they had to remove all the metal that was still attached from where the wings were. I can never fly again.”

 

“Sparrow...”

 

“But I can’t, I will never be able to unless I get new ones made but who would ever do that for an ex-galra solider. I probably deserve it anyway.”

 

“Don’t talk about yourself like that,” I growled and she looked away, while I sighed. “Sparrow, yes you did do bad things. Although you realized what you did was wrong and are trying to make up for everything that happened.”

 

“Please don’t call me that.”

 

“What?”

 

“Sparrow, that’s the name of the monster I was. I don’t want to be associated with what I did in the past.”

 

“You’re not the only one,” I said but she didn’t say anything else and I came closer.

 

“Why did you want to help us, when we first met you acted like you would any other galra commander then, you stopped and wanted to help. Why?”

 

“I didn’t understand them at first, but dad’s last words were about a girl. He said that she didn’t understand what was going on and wanted me to help her. That girl was you.” Her head snapped up as she looked at me.

 

“Dad wanted you to help me?”

 

“Yes, he saw you as his own and wanted you to live a happy life.” She seemed speechless and looked down thinking over this new information.

 

“Do you have the memories of the day mum was talking about if she had another kid?” I said and she laughed and looked up, wiping away tears.

 

“Ya, she was like I swear if I have one more you if I’m going to blow, or something like.”

 

“Ya, she was mad that day.”

 

“Very mad.”

 

“Do you remember what names she would pick?”

 

“Ivan if it’s a boy and if it were a girl.”

 

“Ivy.” She looked up at me as I stared back. “Ivy was the name she wanted if she had a girl. You’re that little girl she would have always wanted.” Her eyes widen and she quickly shook her head.

 

“No, no I can never. I never will be, Dad knew about me, but mum didn’t know I existed. I was never meant to be here... I can’t...”

 

“If mum where here she would say the same.” I half yelled and she went silent.

 

“You were made yes, but she would care. To her, you’re still her child, clone or not. When she was pregnant with Zander, his dad told her to end the pregnancy and he would stay with her. She chose Zander over that man and had no regret. She would say the same thing right here right now. She would have loved you as a daughter.” I had tears in my eyes at this point while tears ran down smaller girl’s face. I wrapped my arms around her, and she just broke down. We sat the for what felt likes hours before she finally let go.

 

“Thank you, for all that you have done.”

 

“You don’t need to thank me, we’re sister after all,” I said and she hugged me tighter when my phone went off. The team wanted me back at the base.

 

“Go, they need you.” She said and I looked at her with considering. “I’ll be fine.”

 

“Ok get some rest, Ivy.” She smiled and I smiled back before getting up and headed to the door.

 

“Hey Raven,” I turned around. "When you see Zarkon... Kill that son of a bitch for me.”


	31. Last Stand Part 3

The wind blew through my hair back as I sat on the roof staring up at the stars. Tomorrow is our last day of peace before the fight with Zarkon. All of us have been on edge as we got closer and closer to the battle. I tried to keep my mind off of it but that doesn’t always work with how much pressure there is. If we don’t win who knows what will happen to the earth or the entire universe for that matter. I heard the doors open and I let out I sigh.

 

“I told you, Zander, I’ll be in soon.”

 

“I’m not here to drag you in,” I turned back to see Pidge standing in the doorway.

 

“Can’t sleep?” I asked as she nodded sat down next to me.

 

“You?”

 

“Same.” We sat in silence as we looked out at the forest.

 

“Tala?” I turned to her, she’s never called me by my real name.

 

“Ya?”

 

“I wanted to ask you and I wanted to ask you earlier but never got the chance and since with what is coming up, I may never have the chance to ask you.” I looked down at her confused as she played with her thumbs, her cheeks with a slight pink to them. Could what they said was true?

 

“I wanted to ask you something…”

 

That’s when I kissed her, and she froze, that’s when I realized what I did and pulled away before looking down.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry I should just...” I rambled and went to leave when Pidge grabbed my hand.

 

“No, no, it’s ok. I like it.” I froze and looked back at her.

 

“You... you did,” I said almost in a whisper.

 

“Yes, I did, just as much as I like you.” She squeezed my hand, I was dumbfounded.

 

“You do.”

 

“Yes of course I do, why wouldn’t I.” I just shrugged and looked away.

 

“Tala, I have always loved you. When you went missing all I could ever think about was seeing you again.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be, don’t ever be sorry. You did what you thought was right and that’s all that matters.” She wiped the stray tears that ran down my face.

 

“Want to try that again.” I just chuckled while she smiled at me.

“Ya, I would.” I took her face in my hands before our lips met.

 

“Fucking Finally!” We both screamed and flung back from one another before looking behind us.

 

“Good job Lance, you ruined their moment!” Zander yelled as he stood up staring down at something. Lance appeared along with Keith and Hunk.

 

“Really guys!!” Pidge yelled.

 

“Hey, they dragged Keith and I here so don’t blame us when we told them to leave you guys alone.” Hunk defended himself and Keith.

 

“Ok you have seen us so go,” I waved. Keith couldn’t agree more and dragged Lance out.

 

“Keith but I want to watch!”

 

“Just remember don’t stay up late,” Hunk said and followed them out. Zander gave me a thumbs up and a huge grin which I snarled in response before he quickly went back inside.

 

“Why are they like this.” Pidge groaned as she laid her head on my shoulder.

 

“Who knows, we probably should follow Hunk’s advice though and head to bed.”

 

“Ya, can we just stay like this just a little bit longer.”

 

“Ya as long as you don’t fall sleep on me,” I asked wrapping my arms around her as she curled up on my lap.

 

“I won’t I promise.” I rest my head on top of Pidge’s head as we looked out into the night's sky.

.

.

.

.

.

 

The ship broke through the atmosphere before landing down on Time Square. Zarkon walked off and scanned the area. It was empty, with no signs of life anywhere.

 

“Evaluate the whole city, very smart, Guardian.” He turned around to Raven as she pulled down her hood. Her bow ready with her wings raised high.

 

“Though I’m not sure it was wise to come on your alone.”

 

“What makes you think I came alone.” Zarkon’s eyes narrowed and turned as a fireball slammed into him.

 

“Did it work?” Keith asked as he landed next to Raven. Bang! Both their heads snapped back as Zarkon pushed off the asphalt that collapsed on him. He looked pissed.

 

“Run.” They both quickly took off and Zarkon gave chase. They flew between the buildings with Zarkon was on their tail.

 

“Guys now!” They separated and flew down different paths as a laser beam slammed into Zarkon. He growled and looked up to see the rest of the team above him with Raven and Keith joining them. Zarkon activated his Bayard and swung. The team quickly dispersed as the chain blade slammed into the building. Raven and Keith fired down which the emperor quickly deflected, before firing back. Keith didn’t move in time as it slammed into him before he crashed into Hunk taking them both down throw a building.

 

Raven let out a snarl and went rapid fire. Zarkon blocked and swung, the chain blade wrapped around her leg as he slammed her down. Raven sat up as Zarkon walked toward her. She glared at him and whipped the blood that ran down her noise. Electricity surrounded her, bits of rumble around Raven floated off the ground. Zarkon pause as Raven rose before she fired. The beam went across several blocks, Raven looked up and her eyes widen. The shield disappeared around Zarkon and stood up, unharmed. His weapon changed and a large gun formed as he raised it and fired. Raven quickly flew up and avoid the fire.

 

Allura, Coran and Lions pov just as Zarkon arrives.

 

“Their here,” Allura announced as the Galra ships started entering the earth’s atmosphere. Garrison jets, Rebel fighters, and other planets armies thought out the planet waiting for them. The Voltron Ship sat in DC while the rest of the lions were out in Countries of the world. Blue was the closest, located in Cuba. Grey was in the UK while Green was in Italy. Black guarded Japan while Red was in Korea as Gold was in Kenya.

Grey sat on top of Big Ben as she waited. The city was empty as most residents have left to the county side. There was a bang and the lioness stood up to see three cruisers enter the atmosphere over the city.

 

_“Their here.”_ She growled as Garrison jets fired up their engines.

 

_“You’re not the only one.”_ Red snarled. Red watched as 4 were heading toward her and the rebels.

 

_“Now or never,”_ Black growled and as she took off and fired at the fighters.  

 

Grey growled in agreement and launched into the air. She fired her lasers taken down the fighters. She dodged the ship's fire before taking out the side guns of the cruiser.

 

Allura grunted as another fighter fired down on the ship. She quickly avoided it before Coran fired taking it out. They flew up avoiding the cruiser ion cannon before firing back.

 

“Iverson how are our numbers,” Allura called through the coms. 

 

_“Still strong, only a few casualties, how are you guys doing?”_

_“_ Alright, the lions are good. How are the paladins?”

_“From what our readings say from their suits that they are doing ok. I will keep you updated on them.”_

“Thank over and out.”

 

Paladins pov.

 

Keith screamed as he was shot down before slamming through the building. Lance fired down on Zarkon as Hunk slammed him with a rock wall. The emperor throws the rock off of him as his gun formed and he fired. Hunk brought a wall to block the gun’s fire easily broke through it sending Hunk flying. Vines wrapped around Zarkon and held him. Pidge held as Raven flew up and start for him her arms raised before she fired to beam straight onto him. The emperor went flying as Raven landed next to Pidge as the looked. Out of the smoke, a beam shot through and the two quickly flew away, dodging.

 

_“Ever hit we deliver; he gets back up like it’s nothing,”_ Hunk yelled.

 

“ _We need a plan he’s too powerful!”_ Lance called as he quickly dodges another shot.

 

_“Let’s regroup. Disappear into the city meet up at the Spiral.”_ Shiro yelled before he too took off running. Raven helped Pidge up and they quickly ran into the city. Keith and Lance grabbed Hunk before they followed.

 

“Running away from the battle, you can’t defeat me so running and hiding only lengthens the time to all of your demises!” Zarkon yelled but he got no response.

 

“What are we going to do, we have never fought anyone this powerful before,” Pidge stated. They all stood on top of the Spiral and talked about what they should do as Shiro looked off out in the distance.

 

“We are giving him everything and he doesn’t even have a scratch,” Raven said as they all looked at one another.

 

“What’s even worse some of us don’t have powers that can just point and shoot.”

 

“Shiro, what are we going to do?” Keith asked and they all turned to the older man.

 

“I don’t know. As you said, we have never faced someone like him and half of us don’t have shooting powers, Though we have seen what he has done to people and I know someone has personally experienced it.” Shiro stated as he looked at Raven whose eyes widen before looking down.

 

“But that doesn’t mean we just give up, we are all that is standing from winning this war to Zarkon getting what he wants which is taking the universe and ripping it apart. We either took him down or we die trying to.” Shiro put out his fist the others looked at one another when Keith did the same. One by one they all followed.

 

“Alright then, let’s do this,” Shiro said when Raven’s ear flicked back. Raven’s and Keith’s heads snapped over to where Zarkon was. The others watched them as they listened before activating their weapons and powers and the rest of the team quickly followed. Raven and Keith looked around listening when Raven’s eyes widened before her head snapped up.

 

“Move!” She yelled and they all jumped out of the way as Zarkon slammed into the Spiral causing it to collapse on itself. Everyone flew out avoiding the rubble, Raven flew up to follow when a piece of the spiral slammed into her. Raven went to get up when a piece fell on her wing and she let out an ear-piercing scream. She gritted her teeth and as she tried to push it off of her, but it wouldn’t move.

 

“Your father was strong; I would think you were stronger than this.” The girl’s head snapped up as Zarkon started down at her before activating his sword.

 

“Where’s Raven?” Pidge asked when there was a scream. Their heads snapped down to see Raven struggling to push off the rumble on her wing as Zarkon walked toward her. “Stay away from her!” Pidge yelled as she flew down toward them. Zarkon stomped on Raven’s back and held her down as he brought his sword toward her wing before raising it. Pidge’s hands began to glow before she fired a green laser beam the slammed into Zarkon, sending him flying.

 

“How did you do that?” Lance asked as they landed while Hunk and Shiro pushed the rubble off Raven’s wing.

 

“I... I don’t know.” Pidge said before going back to Raven who Keith pulled away letting the other two drops the rumble.

 

“You did it out on instinct to protect me,” Raven stated as Hunk scanned her wing. Thankfully it wasn’t broken as the armor took most of the impact.   


“I always thought it was weird how I was the only one able to create powerful beams,” Raven said as Hunk helped her up. “But I guess I was wrong and if Pidge can do it then that means you guys can too.” That’s when there was a growl and they all turned as Zarkon throw the rumble off of himself, he looked pissed.

 

“And figure it out quick.” She half yelled before she and Pidge took off, firing down on him as he easily dodged. Raven landed and throw her double blade. Zarkon blocked and Raven caught it before they locked weapons. Raven’s ears flicked back, and she quickly moved as Pidge fired down on him.

 

“So how do we do this,” Hunk asked as the boys looked at each other dumbfounded.

 

“Well when Pidge did it, she thought of protecting while when Raven did it, she as protecting a child,” Keith stated.

 

“So, if we think about protecting someone we love or something like that then it should work right,” Lance said before he closed his eyes and concentrated. He raised his hand as it began to glow and fired.  Though instead of hitting Zarkon its grazed Raven’s arm covering it in ice. 

 

“Lance!” She yelled and his eyes snapped open.

 

“Sorry!” he yelled back, and she was about to say something else when Zarkon grabbed her by the hair and throw her into Pidge.

 

“Ok so that’s how that works, let’s do.” Shiro activated his arm and charged, blocking Zarkon’s sword causing them to fly back. Zarkon raised his gun while Shiro raised his left hand before the both fired, sending a shock wave throughout the city.

 

Zarkon raised the gun when a large wave of water crashed down on him turning to ice. He easily broke free and went to fire at Lance when Keith fired back. Pidge and Raven got back into the battle as Pidge swung her bayard and Raven fired her bow, pushing him back. The tyrant roared in frustration before leaping onto a nearby building and fired down on the girls which they quickly dodged.

 

Shiro fired down on Zarkon which he brought shield up, blocking it. Raven and Keith quickly joined in and fired down as the trio followed suit. They all fired from different sides, trying to break through the barrier that Zarkon had created.  

 

“You can’t defeat me, no one can! You will bow down to the empire,” Zarkon yelled as he tried to push back.

 

“Your wife said the same thing before she went down,” Raven growled before she amplified her power, causing the shield to crack. The others began to push back and aid more power as the shield cracked more. Zarkon roared as he tried to hold out as they pushed back. Raven let out a battle cry before the shield shatter and an explosion caused the paladins to fly across the city. The last thing Raven remember was a white light before crashing.

 

Allura and Coran cheered along with others as the galra ships fled from Washington D.C. along with other ships around the world. They own, they actually won. That’s when the coms went off as Iverson called which she quickly answered.

 

“Mitch their fleeing Earth we won.” She squealed happily as she jumped up and down.

 

“I know and we are all happy but that’s not why I’m calling.” He stated and she froze.

 

“Mitch?”

 

“Princess it’s the paladins, their…….

 

 

 

“The galra empire have been driven from Earth thanks to the Galaxy Garrison, rebel groups and team Voltron. It is also confirmed the leader of the empire, Emperor Zarkon is dead. Officials have stated they have 4 of the 6 paladins of Voltron. Takashi Shirogane, Katie Holt, Keith Kogane, Hunk Garret all have life threating injuries and are on their way to the hospital. Work crews and rescuers are still working on to free Raven Iverson who is suspended in air by electrical wires. As for the blue paladin, Lance McClain is still missing who crashed into the bay near Manhattan Island. Officials are using scanners and divers to look for the lost paladin. Though from what officials are saying it doesn’t look good.” The newswoman said before pausing as she listened into something.

 

“We turn to where Raven Iverson is as the Grey lion has arrived to help in the efforts along with the Blue lion to help with her paladin.” The camera turned to Raven, blood ran down her head and mouth as crews waited right under her and Grey ripped the wires away. Grey grabbed the last one freeing Raven as the men lowered her onto the lift.

 

“We got her!” They yelled and quickly came down as medical crew quickly to her on the cot and attached wires to her before loading her into the ambulance before taking off. The camera turned to crews trying to find Lance when Blue dove into the water. The crews waited and watch when Blue burst out of the water with Lance hanging from her mouth. She landed as medical crews quickly rushed over.

 

“He’s alive get the cot over here now!” They yelled and quickly rushed forward and got him into the ambulance before taking off.

 

Grey landed at the hospital before walking inside with Blue not too far behind. It was swarmed with garrison soldiers guarding every exit and entertains. She scanned the room before her eyes landed on the other lions and walked over.

 

“Are you alright?” Black asked as Grey settled down next to them.

 

“Ya, I just hope she will be ok.”

 

“Raven will be ok Grey, she is strong, they all are. Before you know it they all will be back out on the battlefield with us and we will stop the empire once and for all.”


	32. Years Later

Lycan thank the woman before he and Venus headed toward the stables. She pulled her little bundle of joy closer as they walked in. They saw little kids crowded around Stella while the woman they were looking for was explaining things.

 

“Now what is this part?” The woman asked and a little boy raised his hand.

 

“The muzzle.”

 

“Right Leon, it’s also where your ponies and nipple you and kissing.” She said and tickled him as the boy giggled.

 

“Now everyone, go groom your ponies and tack up so we can go on a trail ride.” They all cheered before running off.

 

“Seems like you got your hands full there Rae.” She turned around as the couple walked up.

 

“Oh my god hey!” Raven walked over and hugged them both.

 

“Cayden say hi to Aunty Raven,” Venus said as the red-eye baby looked up at Raven with his arm stretched out.

 

“Oh my god, you have gotten so big.” Raven took the child from his mother’s arms. Raven’s eyes shifted from gold to red causing the little one to laugh as she walked over to Stella. The child looks up at Stella with wonder and reached out. The mare was gentle and sniffed the baby’s hand causing him to giggle and cry.

 

“Ms. Raven, who is that?” One of the little girls asked.

 

“This is my nephew Prince Cayden.”

 

“Does that mean you’re a princess?” She said and the rest of them crowed around them.

 

“Yes, I’m am the daughter of the king, my real name is Princess Tala.”

 

“Whoa!”

 

“Why aren’t you a queen then?”

 

“Well I didn’t want to be plus then I could spend time with all of you? Now go get ready.” She said and they all went off while Raven handed back Cayden to his mother. They walked around looking at other horses.

 

“So how is your project going?” Lycan asked as Raven our Stella’s saddle.

 

“Rebel, he’s good. Very brave and just about goes over everything though he likes to be a little s.h.i.t.”

 

“Ohh.”

 

“Ya, he tried to throw me yesterday.”

 

“You stayed on?”

 

“Nope went straight through the fence.” The guys are fixing it now.”

 

“I would think you being a paladin you would hold on better.”

 

“No, but I don’t bruise as easily as I used to. Still sore as hell, you guys coming to the party.”

 

“We are, I just have some business with the Queen of England can’t believe she is still alive.”

 

“No one can.”

 

“Anyway, Inesa and Ivy will be there.”

 

“Oh yay, you probably should get going.”

 

“Yes, I’ll see you tonight.”

 

“Alright bye.” The three of them waved before heading out.

 

“Ms. Raven we’re ready!”

 

“Then let’s go.”

.

.

.

.

 

“Pidge I’m home!” Raven called as she walked into the house as Milo and Popo greeted her. The lions huffed to knowledge she was home.

 

It’s been 5 years since the defeat of Zarkon. It took about a month before the paladins were fully recovered and could get back into action. Two years later the rest of the empire fell and the war was over. Now the paladins live as normal lives as possible. They are all out of high school and now are working full-time jobs. While Voltron was off fighting the war, the city of Castle came together and built homes for the paladins for when they arrived back on earth. It is still on the same acres as the original, but they live separately as they all have their own lives now.

 

Pidge works the Garrison science and technology program and is the head scientist alongside her brother. Hunk opened his own restaurant with Shay along with becoming the Earth’s ambassador along with Allura who is the leader of the Voltron Coalition. Keith is now a full-time Blade member and is the leader of a team that provides aid to different planets. He leaves for 2 weeks before coming back for a month to see Lance. Lance and Shiro are now instructors at the new Garrison Academy to train young fighters. Raven works at one of the top equestrian centers in the US and is the trainer of the youth group, even training young horses and competing.

 

Shiro and Allura got married not too long after the war ended while recently Lance and Keith got engage along with Hunk and Shay. Lance tried to convince them to have a joined wedding but that is still no on both sides. Jade and Zander finally got together and live happily just outside of Castle city. Raven and Pidge hit things off not like after Zarkon’s death and live happily together.

 

The paladins are only semi-retired after all as Voltron is not needed for as much anymore. Though they train none the less in preparing for what is to come. Even if the universe is in peaceful times that doesn’t mean there are people trying to cause chaos. Most people ask why don’t they fully retire. That’s the thing though you can’t take a soldier away from the fight.

 

 

“I’m in my lab!” Raven walked in and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

 

“Rae, I’m working.” Pidge complied as she walked on the blueprints for a new robot.

 

“You have been working for the past week Pidge takes a break.” She said, burying her face into the girl’s neck. “Plus, we have to go to Shiro’s in 3 hours.”

 

“Then go for a shower, you stink.”

 

“Fine, Green if I get out and she is not out of the room. You know what to do.” The lioness purred in agreement.

 

“That’s not very nice!”

 

“Then why don’t you come and join me!” There was a pause before Raven headed into their room and started up the shower. All the sudden something launched on to her back causing her to laugh.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi.” Pidge muffled as her face was hidden in Raven’s hair. Raven just laughed and kissed her forehead.

 

The two got out of the car, hands linked as they walked around the back. Grey and Green bolted off to go great the other lions. Mostly everyone was there along with their family members. The two talked to the Holt family as they waited for Raven’s. Iverson arrived not too long ago along with Zander and Jade. It was only the Adain side they were waiting on.

 

The paladins ended up playing soccer the marksmen and woman against the swords while Shiro’s brother and Raven’s were goalies. The families cheered them on while the played.

 

“Get the Samurai,” Lance yelled as Keith took off with the ball. Raven took off and quickly took the ball back.

 

“You son of!”

 

“Language!”

 

Raven pushed herself before striking, Ryou went to block before jumping out.

 

“Ryou!” Shiro yelled while his brother looked at him like he was crazy.

 

“What you think I’m going to let that ball kill me!”

 

“I didn’t even kick it that hard.”

 

“We’ll all of you are paladins with all your fancy powers while Zander and I are normal and fragile people.”

 

“Mate you’re the one that’s fragile!” Zander yelled across the field.

 

“Here how about we switch goals every time some scores and whoever scores as to be the goalie,” Raven announced, crossing her arms. That’s when everyone was staring at her before looking at one another. “What it’s just an idea?”

 

“It’s not that, it’s...”

 

“Raven!” She spun around when something launched on top of her. Raven stumbled back but caught herself.

 

“Hi Ivy,” she laughed while the smaller girl clutched onto her.

 

“I missed you,” She muffed.

 

“I missed you too.” Ivy jumped off of her and they finally saw each other eye to eye. “Love the new haircut.”

 

“Ya, Inesa insisted on it.”

 

“Speaking where is that...”

 

“Aunty Raven!” Someone screamed before slamming into her causing them to fall.

 

“Ow.”

 

“Sorry.” Inesa apologies and helped her up.

 

“Holy shit you have gotten tall.” The girl was just about Keith’s height now.

 

“So, this is what Lycan meant by you were short.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Raven come let’s go.”

 

“Got to go be back in a bit.” She said before running back into the field.

 

 

“Allura want a beer?” Pidge asked.

 

“No thank you I haven’t been feeling that well.”

 

“Sick still?” Hunk asked and Allura nodded.

 

“Is it just me mean or does Allura?”

 

“Smell funny to you,” Keith answered Raven’s question as the two stared the others talking.

 

“Ya like there is something else there but I can’t put my finger on it,” Raven said taking a swig of her beer.

 

“Those two are clueless,” Krolia said and Lycan agreed. As they watch the two trying to figure out why Allura’s scent was mixed with someone else’s.

 

“Should we help them?” Lycan asked.

 

“No, they will find out one way another.”

 

“Everyone gathers around,” Shiro called.

 

“I would like to say that it’s always a pleasure to have you all here. Voltron is stronger than ever, and the universe is saved. Though soon there will be a new addition to the family that will be coming next year.” Shiro said and everyone was silent.

 

“No, are you serious, Allura!” Lance yelled and they all stared at him when she nodded. “You’re pregnant!” She nodded again and he screamed before running to hug.

 

“No fucking way!” Pidge and Raven yelled before running over.

 

“Shiro what did you do,” Keith said and they all just laughed. Shiro just laughed and put his arm around his adoptive brother.

 

“Wait is that we have been smelling?” Raven asked.

 

“Took you long enough.” Lycan laughed.

 

“How are we supposed to know, have you seen Keith around kids?”

 

“You’re around kids all day!” Keith defending himself.

 

“Do you see me sniffing them?” She yelled back as the night continued.

 

 

 

 

“So how has life been on Adeny?” Raven asked her and Ivy were off to the side as everyone else was gathered around the upcoming parents.

 

“It’s been going good; I had a soldier the other day that challenged me for my spot for second in command of the military since I am a dilyneta. I have never seen an Alpha walk away so defended.” She stated and Raven just laughed.

 

“So, I heard from a little bird that you got a catch.”

 

“Stop.” She tried to shut down when someone walked up to them.

 

“Why wasn’t I invited to sibling talk?” Zander said before sitting between them before holding out a beer to Raven. She rolled her eyes before popping it.

 

“Still don’t know how you do that; no wonder Pidge is still with you.” He said before taking a swig, “Anyway, what are we talking about or is this girl talk?”

 

“No, you can stay but Ivy has got someone head over heels for her.”

 

“Who is this lucky guy or girl?! Me and Uncle Mitch use to take bets on which one Raven would pick.”

 

“Is that why when I told you guys, I was dating Pidge, you handed him money?”

 

“Maybe anyway, Ivy continue.”

 

“Ok fine, his name is Aaron. He is the head guard back on Adeny, he is also the first ever transgender guard the castle has ever had.”

 

“Good for him.”

 

“Does Kuro know about this?”

 

“Oh, course not if he did, he would tell me off for running around with men and what not.”

 

“Where is he actually, I didn’t see him here?”

 

“He got stuck out on a mission with the Blade so he couldn’t make it, but he says hi.”

 

“Rae come quickly!” Pidge yelled.

 

“Why!”

 

“We got ice cream!” Hunk responded Ivy and Raven looked at one another before taking off toward the crowd as Zander yelled at them to wait for him.

 

Raven sat by the fire enjoying her ice cream with the rest of the paladins. Mostly everyone went home already, only a few stragglers were behind waiting for the rides home or to their hotels.

 

“To think a few years ago we never could really enjoy nights like this,” Allura stated.

 

“Look, it looks like a pretty pink unicorn.” Lance slurred as his head laid on Keith’s lap staring up at the night sky.

 

“Someone has had a little bit too much to drink.” Pidge laughed as she sat on Raven’s lap with an arm wrapped around her neck and beer in the other.

 

“You’re not any better, shrimp” Raven muttered as Pidge smacked her.

 

“So, have you guys thought of any names?”  Hunk asked when Lance intruded.

 

“What about Lance, Lance is a good name.”

 

“Ok I think it is time we head home, I’ll call us a ride.” All the sudden their name dog tags started beeping and they all looked at one another.

 

“I don’t think so my boy, we got about 20 hostages being held at the Louvre Museum in Paris,” Coran stated projected a hologram in front of them.

 

“Well, I guess party time is over.” Raven pulled her bag up and took out two vials with blue liquid before handing one to Pidge and took it herself.

 

“Euhhh, why can’t this actually taste good.” Raven shuttered.

 

“What’s that?” Lance slurred as he stared at the vial Keith just took.

 

“It’s a new kind of shot.”

 

“Ohh, give me.” He took the other one before taking the whole thing. Within seconds his face went blank before looking at his fiance.

 

“We got a mission don’t we.”

 

“Ya sorry Lance.”

 

“Aww!”

 

“Come on let’s go see kick some ass!” Pidge yelled activating her armor, Shiro rolled his eyes. Raven just laughed and activated her own.

 

“Good luck we will be down in the mission room.” Allura kissed Shiro’s cheek before she and Coran headed into the house. Raven pulled out a wormhole ball before tossing.

 

“Race you guys there!” She yelled before jumping through it has the others yelled at her in protest. Raven was free falling before she spread her wings and took off.

 

_“Cheater!”_ Pidge yelled through the coms as the others raced to catch up. The paladins flew above the museum before Shiro nodded to Raven. She activated her double blades, noise diving as she spun before crashing through the top of the museum. People screamed as guns where drawn, Raven stood up full and activated her double has the other paladins landed around her.

 

“Alright gentleman who would like to go first.” She smirked and the armed men looked at one another.

 

That’s when she spun her double blade before they charged. 

 

 

The end.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the series I really enjoyed the whole thing and had a lot of fun with it. I decided to make a small story that takes place between chapters 31 and 32 of Hidden Angel. I don’t know when I will get that out as I have finals going on right now so stay tuned.


End file.
